Ven a Buscarme
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: ¿Qué harías si una mujer irresistible pero absolutamente intocable te murmurara "si me quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarme?" Ese es el dilema al que se enfrentara Haruka Tenoh la directora general de una gran compañía, que lo tiene todo; cuando conoce a la atractiva Michiru Kaioh, la talentosa abogada de un prestigioso bufete
1. La Gran Haruka Tenoh

**Hola, hola, pues aca yo otra vez con una nueva historia, de Nombre "Come and get me" ó "Ven a Buscarme", esta historia pertenece a Julie Cannon, excelente escritora y entre las muchas historias que tiene en su haber se encuentra esta que a mi me gusta mucho y la quiero compartir en la versión de pues de Haruka y Michiru...**

**Se que he prometido traer otras historias al español de los buenisimos escritores que hay en este mundo de los fic, pero de las historias que a mi me han gustado pues, nadie me ha dado ultimamente la autorización para traducir :´( **

**y para no deprimirme XD**

**Los personajes no son míos y la historia pues ...tristemente tampoco...**

**No me demanden**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**La Gran Haruka Tenoh**

—Pero, bueno, ¿qué demonios pasa ahora? —gritó Haruka Tenoh desde el vestidor. Intentaba vestirse, pero en la última media hora había recibido tres llamadas de ventas por teléfono y una por equivocación. Al oír el timbre cruzó la casa a zancadas, dispuesta a saltar sobre el inocente que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, y abrió bruscamente.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Sabía que aquella mujer se presentaría en su casa tarde o temprano.

—¿Siempre recibes a tus amantes tan groseramente?

—Tú no eres mi amante, Rebecca — gruñó Haruka con rabia. «Es lo último que me faltaba ahora mismo.»Rebecca Alsip y ella habían pasado un largo fin de semana en Aspen, entre sábanas de franela, hacía ya unos meses, pero no por eso podían considerarse «amantes», en opinión de Haruka. La relación se alargó unas semanas más, pero, cuando Rebecca empezó a imponer exigencias y a adjudicarse derechos exclusivos sobre ella, Haruka cortó. Sin embargo, aquella breve aventura no iba a concluir tan fácilmente. Rebecca parpadeó con coquetería y la miró con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

—Eso tiene fácil remedio, Haruka. Sabes que estoy más que dispuesta a seguir donde lo dejamos. —Reforzó la oferta envolviendo a Haruka por completo en una lenta y acariciadora mirada, al tiempo que avanzaba un paso.

—Me encantaría seguir donde lo dejamos —dijo Haruka bloqueando la puerta—Si mal no recuerdo, te estaba diciendo que todo lo que tuvieras que decirme se lo dijeras a mi abogado. -Nunca había tenido la intención de que el desacuerdo entre ellas terminara en manos de abogados, pero la imprevisible conducta de Rebecca en los últimos meses la había obligado a actuar. Se debatió entre emociones contradictorias. No sabía si estaba tan furiosa porque aquella mujer se negaba a aceptar que todo había terminado entre ellas o, simplemente, porque estaba allí, de pie, en el porche de su casa. Se decidió por la segunda opción y le preguntó en tono exigente: —¿Qué quieres, Rebecca? Contempló con fría fascinación el cambio de actitud de Rebecca, que en un instante pasó de utilizar su atractivo sexual como cebo a utilizarlo como arma. Era consciente de que, un día otro, tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus aventuras sexuales. Había olido el peligro desde e l momento en que la conoció, pero bastó una mirada a su espléndida anatomía para que toda precaución se la llevara el viento. Ese error no lo cometía nunca en cuestiones de negocios. En tres años, había trepado hasta la cumbre del mundo de las finanzas gracias a sus dotes para juzgar a las personas y calibrar los riesgos. En aquel momento se sintió idiota por no haber hecho caso a su instinto, y más idiota todavía porque aún la tentara tocar la llama que la quemaba. Irritada, se obligó a apartar la mirada del escote que exhibía la provocativa blusa de Rebecca e hizo memoria de la cantidad de veces que aquella morena manipuladora la había llamado por teléfono. Rebecca lo había intentado todo por volver a verla, desde coquetas insinuaciones sexuales hasta la súplica,, últimamente, incluso amenazas descaradas, si seguía rechazándola. En aquel momento, el destello de victoria que asomó a los ojos de Rebecca puso de manifiesto que había sorprendido la lúbrica mirada de Haruka, y se creció.

—Sé lo que quieres, nena —le dijo, sonriendo sensualmente.

—No te engañes —replicó Haruka con frialdad—. No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero.

—Puede ser. Pero sé lo que no quieres. —Una mueca de desprecioso cavó la belleza superficial del rostro de Rebecca y sacó a la luz a una mujer capaz de chulear a su propia madre—.o quieres que todo el mundo sepa que eres una marimacha. Pero por trescientos mil dólares no tienen por qué saberlo.

Los años de autocontrol en la sala de juntas no le fallaron. Tenía el corazón acelerado y un torbellino de pensamientos en la cabeza, pero contestó a Rebecca con la misma calma que habría mostrado si le hubiera pedido un poco de mantequilla.

—No te entiendo.

—He dicho que trescientos mil dólares me harían desaparecer — repitió, en un tono cargado de sarcasmo. Evidentemente, creía que tenía a Haruka en su puño, podría denunciarla ante la junta directiva de Tenoh´s Corp, y Haruka le había advertido que a la junta le importaría un comino, porque todos los directivos sabían que era lesbiana. Pero la exigencia de dinero era una novedad totalmente inesperada.

Haruka respiró hondo varias veces antes de hablar. No le gustaban las amenazas, y menos si estas provenían de una mujer que no era más que una cara bonita.

—Eso sale a unos quinientos dólares el polvo, más o menos —dijo, con atisbo de sonrisa—. No sé con quién has hablado, Rebecca, pero no los vales, desengáñate.

Rebecca la miró con una expresión furibunda y su rostro adquirió un color rojo oscuro, como si fuera a estallar. —¡Cómo te atreves! Espera a que acabe contigo. ¿Qué pensarán de ti tus adorados peces gordos cuando les demuestre que te dedicas a cazar y seducir heterosexuales inocentes e indefensas? —La voz le hervía de odio —. Será un escándalo y te encontrarás en la calle sin nada.

Al cambiar la perspectiva del problema, una calma inquietante dominó a Haruka. En realidad, había sido Rebecca la que se le había ofrecido a ella descaradamente, y no era ni por asomo una inocente y virginal lesbiana. Ahora, la cuestión dejó de ser personal se convirtió en una negociación, terreno en el que se desenvolvía perfectamente.

—Permíteme adivinar a quién van a creer mis directivos. ¿A mí, la propietaria de la compañía, o a ti, una mujer que tontea a espaldas de su marido y que pretende extorsionarme

—¡Te crees muy lista! —respondió Rebecca con voz estridente—. Pues prepárate, porque has de saber que,aunque a tus amigos de la compañía no les importe que seas marimacha a puerta cerrada, ya veremos lo que opina cuando la prensa popular se de cuenta de tus sucios secretitos. Es de majaderos permitir que una mujer de tu posición se deje enviar mensajes pornográficos por correo electrónico, con fotos incluidas. Pueden caer en manos de cualquiera.

Haruka necesitó toda su voluntad para no reaccionar más que con un frío desprecio. ¿Acaso era posible que Rebecca hubiera tenido acceso a su correo electrónico? Aquella idea la debilitó. Tenía una cuenta separada para la correspondencia profesional y jamás la dejaba abierta. Pero, cuando estuvieron en Aspen, había utilizado el portátil y era posible que no hubiera cerrado el buzón personal. Pensó en los cándidos mensajes que Rebecca habría podido encontrar allí. Dos eran de la hija de un político que defendía los valores de la familia, una joven que no había salido del armario, y la prensa se enroscaría con un escándalo así. Los había borrado hacía poco, pero, al parecer, ya era tarde. Disimulando su preocupación con un tono de indiferencia descarada, dijo: —Rebecca, no me busques las cosquillas porque te comeré viva. Y ahora lárgate, o necesitarás a un abogado que te defienda de algo más que amenazas. —Cerró la puerta de golpe a un error muy grande—. ¡Dios! Ryan me va a partir la cara por esto — dijo en voz alta, mientras iba por el pasillo a terminar de vestirse. Enrollarse con Rebecca había sido el mayor error de su vida, y Ryan Smith, su abogado, le había dado la orden estricta de que no hablara con ella. Ahí estaba el problema: por lo visto, había perdido el control de sus acciones en lo referente a aquella morena explosiva y, sin duda, pagaría por ello. Se preguntó si Rebecca tendría verdaderas intenciones de vender aquel cuento a la prensa sensacionalista. En tal caso, trescientos mil dólares quizá no fuera un precio muy elevado por silenciarlo todo. La hija del político era una jovencita encantadora que había hecho una tontería. No tenía que haberle enviado mensajes indiscretos, y así se lo había dicho ya. Habían quedado de acuerdo en borrar todos los mensajes que se había intercambiado, pero Haruka se había descuidado un momento.

La pérdida de dinero no era gran cosa, pensó; no sería más que otra entrada en el talonario. Ya oía las carcajadas de Ryan ante semejante idea. o sería más que el comienzo; los chantajistas nunca dejaban de pedir. Pero había que hacer algo. Todo era por su culpa y no podía consentir que una niña que no había salido del armario saliera en esas circunstancias, por no hablar de la sórdida publicidad que acarrearía, una publicidad que nadie necesitaba para nada, ni homosexuales ni heterosexuales.

Terminó de abrocharse los gemelos, se puso la chaqueta y se colocó el cuello las solapas delante del espejo. La mujer que la miraba era una triunfadora idéntica a sí misma hasta en el último detalle, desde el nudo de la corbata de seda hasta la punta de los mocasines Bruno Magli. El impecable esmoquin Armani resaltaba su esbelto tipo y la hacía más alta de lo que era en realidad. Hacía poco que se había cortado su indomable cabello rubio, pero tampoco esta vez había aceptado el baño de color que, según Randall, el peluquero, le escondería los pocos mechones plateados que empezaban a asomarle en las sienes. Haruka no quería ser ni más ni menos que lo que era. A sus treinta y cuatro años, era presidenta de la junta directiva y directora general de Tenoh´s Corp, una compañía de fondos de capital riesgo que tenía millones de dólares invertidos en empresas y economías de todo el mundo. Hasta que se puso al frente de la compañía, hacía tres años, lo más importante de su vida había sido la siguiente gran aventura entre las sábanas. Llevaba coches de lujo, se permitía lo que ella misma llamaba «celebrar la vida», tenía amistades en todo el mundo y nunca le faltaba compañía femenina. Todo se había venido abajo a raíz de la muerte de su padre, cuando su tío tomó el mando y llevó la empresa a la bancarrota, prácticamente. Serena, su hermana menor, no tenía preparación ni interés suficientes para hacerse cargo del negocio; por ese motivo, Haruka se vio obligada a replantearse su alegre existencia y asumir la responsabilidad que le correspondía por derecho.

Junto con la responsabilidad llegaron el poder y la fama, dos cosas que acarreaban una reserva inacabable de mujeres atractivas y dispuestas a compartir la cama con ella. La rubia no sabía si les atraía ella o su dinero y, sinceramente, casi nunca le importaba. Siempre dejaba muy claro que no le interesaban la monogamia ni las relaciones estables, y cortaba las amarras tan pronto como notaba el primer tirón. Hasta el momento, nadie se había quejado. Siempre procuraba escoger como pareja a las mujeres que conocían su forma de pensar. «Entonces, ¿cómo he podido equivocarme tanto con ésa?»

—Tiene agallas, por intentar chantajearme y pretender que le suelte la pasta por un revolconcillo en la piltra —dijo en voz alta, y terminó de vestirse rápidamente ante el espejo—. Que me muera si le doy un céntimo a esa bruja. Se peinó. Y, hablando de brujas, la gala benéfica de esa noche era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué no decía que no, simplemente? —Sí, claro —le dijo desaprobadoramente la cara bronceada del espejo.

Sin echar una mirada atrás, giró sobre sus talones, apagó la luz y salió por la puerta en dirección al garaje. Tal como esperaba, el tráfico se inmovilizó a tres manzanas de su destino. El atasco hacia el hotel puso una nota más de cólera en el mal humor que tenía. Las responsabilidades públicas que se derivaban de su cargo en Tenoh´s Corp se le hacían pesadas y a veces le parecían más sociales que propias de la gerencia. Eso pensaba de la celebración de esa noche. Sabía que la organización valoraba su presencia y Victoria, su mejor amiga, había insistido en que acudiera, y de paso formaría pareja, una estrategia que normalmente les resultaba muy útil: Haruka haría el paripé si Victoria quería marcharse temprano y su amiga siempre lo hacía cuando era ella quien se quería marchar.

Los coches siguieron avanzando a paso de tortuga, hasta que por fin pudo girar hacia su destino. Pasó las llaves al mozo y entró en el vestíbulo del histórico hotel buscando un trago fuerte. . El aire estaba cargado de electricidad y la multitud que daba vueltas por el lugar le hizo rechinar los dientes. Era una auténtica maestra de la charla convencional, sobre todo en aquella clase de reuniones sociales, pero, con el mal humor que tenía, no iba a ser fácil hablar por hablar. Se recompuso, como preparándose para la batalla, y se acercó a un miembro de la junta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	2. La chica del Esmoquin Negro

**Capitulo 2**

**La chica del Esmoquin Negro**

* * *

><p>Michiru Kaioh dejó de prestar atención al hombre medio calvo que hablaba desde el podio. Su pareja en aquella velada era tan aburrida como el orador y le costaba un esfuerzo prestar atención a cualquiera de los dos. Como era la única mujer del equipo ejecutivo de Bradley &amp; Taylor, por no decir la única mujer ejecutiva, le habían asignado la tarea de acompañar al sobrino del jefe aquella noche. Le indignaba que se diera por supuesto que no sólo estaría encantada de dedicar su tiempo a la celebración, sino que además agradecería la oportunidad de pasar la noche con un hombre casadero y bien situado. Horas después, no se le había pasado la molestia cuando el pomposo máster financiero, licenciado en Princeton, convenientemente acicalado para la ocasión, siguió tratándola como si fuera ella el florero que le habían colocado, en vez de entender que era él quien necesitaba pareja para la ocasión.<p>

«Esta mierda tendría que ser un delito.» Lo curioso era que Michiru conocía la ley de arriba abajo, como principal asesora legal que era de una empresa catalogada en Fortune 500. Hacía dos años, le había sorprendido que un cazatalentos la propusiera como posible candidata a un puesto de asesor que no tardaría en quedar vacante por jubilación. Nunca supo con certeza quién la había recomendado al cazatalentos, porque a la sazón no era más que una abogada de nivel medio con éxitos relativos, empleada en un bufete de abogados de la ciudad. Siete entrevistas y ocho meses después, tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, con un sueldo de seis cifras y un despacho con vistas y secretaria, pero aquel «soltero de oro» la consideraba un adorno.

Echó un vistazo general a la exquisita decoración de la sala de baile del hermoso hotel. Hombres atractivos y hermosas mujeres se levantaron a aplaudir desde las mesas, cubiertas de manteles blancos y porcelana Wedgwood. Era una velada de etiqueta y, a juzgar por las mujeres y algunos hombres, parecía que todo San Diego hubiera vaciado de joyas la caja fuerte para lucirse en la ocasión.

Los ricos, famosos e influyentes de la ciudad se habían reunido en masa para dejarse ver y recaudar fondos para la institución educativa infantil del condado de San Diego. Michiru había asistido a varias galas parecidas, el año anterior, y estaba convencida de que a toda esa gente le interesaba más deducirse impuestos y gozar del honor de figurar en las listas de benefactores que ayudar de verdad a los niños desfavorecidos de la ciudad.

El presidente de la Cámara de Comercio y su señora ocupaban la primera mesa ante el podio, y la compartían con el obispo de la archidiócesis. A su lado se encontraba el director general del mayor banco de la ciudad, que miraba a una rubia platino de pechos aumentados quirúrgicamente, mientras su mujer, de unos veintidós años, lo fulminaba a él con la mirada, sosteniendo una copa de Chardonnay vacía. Compartían mesa con el alcalde, su mujer y Steven Stark, un actor de cine entrado en años que se encontraba en la ciudad promocionando su última película. La espectacular mujer de Stark, sentada a su lado, tenía cara de preferir encontrarse en cualquier otra parte mejor que allí.

Michiru se fijó en una mujer que se hallaba en una mesa situada en el lado opuesto de la animada sala. Era la más alta de su mesa y, a pesar de la distancia, cuando se puso en pie para aplaudir al ganador del premio, pudo apreciar su esbelto cuerpo enfundado en un traje formal. Le intrigó el hecho de que fuera la única mujer de la sala que llevaba esmoquin, y con absoluta naturalidad. Le sonaba remotamente, pero no consiguió acordarse de dónde la había visto. Seguro que se acordaría si las hubieran presentado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando de una forma indiscreta cuando su acompañante se le acercó y le murmuró al oído algo que no entendió. Michiru asintió distraídamente e hizo un comentario intrascendente apropiado; por suerte, la farsa estaba a punto de terminar y podría irse a casa a ver viejos capítulos de Te quiero, Lucy. Durante la recaudación de fondos, no dejó de volver la mirada hacia la mujer del esmoquin, que estaba cómodamente sentada en su sitio, dando vueltas a una copa de vino medio vacía. Le pareció que estaba preocupada, que no estaba a gusto allí, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mientras los prolijos discursos le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, Haruka pensaba en las opciones que tenía y en cómo iba a planteárselo a su abogado. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir si mandaban a Rebecca a la mierda sin más? Su orientación sexual no era un secreto celosamente guardado, pero tampoco quería ser tema de conversación todos los días, y Rebecca podía armar jaleo. Podía afrontar las consecuencias en su entorno personal —hacía mucho tiempo que la familia la aceptaba como lesbiana—, pero le preocupaba el escándalo que podría acarrear a la compañía.<p>

Había trabajado sin tregua para devolver a la compañía su antiguo nivel de fiabilidad, respetabilidad y ética impecable, las bases sentadas por su padre años atrás. Sería desastroso que la clientela llegara a sospechar siquiera que ella había seducido a una mujer contra su voluntad. Gracias a algunas lecciones amargas, había aprendido que la mentalidad de la gente no se puede cambiar, y hacía muchos años que había dejado de intentarlo. Era consciente de que nadie se acordaría de su brillante capacidad empresarial ni de la cantidad de dinero que había ganado. Todo el mundo estaría pendiente de su entrepierna, reacción típicamente masculina, al parecer, cuando los hombres fantasean sobre las relaciones entre mujeres. Se acordó de unos cuantos clientes conservadores, que sin duda perdería si Rebecca aireaba rumores, y de algunos asociados que empezarían a distanciarse de la compañía. Estaba en el último tramo de las negociaciones con el mayor promotor de software del país, intentando asegurar un fondo adicional de capital riesgo, y sabía con toda certeza que el trato no se cerraría si se daba publicidad a alguna clase de «atentado a la moral».

De pronto se imaginó a todos sus empleados. Serían quienes sufrirían las peores consecuencias ante un escándalo. Si los clientes y los gestores de inversión se llevaban su capital a otra parte, ella se vería obligada a despedir a las personas que trabajaban con las cuentas correspondientes. La plantilla de Tenoh´s Corp ya había sufrido bastante durante el desastroso reinado de su tío, pero ella pudo readmitir a la mayoría de los empleados cuando consiguió poner en pie la empresa otra vez. Tragó saliva al pensar en fallarles ahora.

Mientras pensaba en aquellas peliagudas perspectivas, se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca y le distrajo la conocida sensación de que alguien la miraba. Estaba acostumbrada a ser objeto de miradas inquisitivas en las reuniones de empresa, cuando pronunciaba un discurso o en los bares. Sólo en esa última circunstancia les prestaba atención, por lo general, porque podían ser el preludio de una noche de placer y diversión en brazos de una bella mujer. Pero esa noche, lo que menos le apetecía era un encuentro fortuito. El roce con Rebecca todavía estaba fresco y no tenía ganas de llevar a cabo el interrogatorio de rigor para asegurarse de que la mujer que quisiera ligar con ella compartía sus ideas sobre el sexo sin compromiso. En aquel momento, lo único que quería era cumplir con su obligación, escapar de allí y zambullirse en una bañera con agua caliente un buen rato.

Mientras el zumbido de los discursos proseguía, miró discretamente a la concurrencia. Caras igualmente aburridas salpicaban el paisaje de las mesas, incluso alguna que otra descabezaba un sueñecito. Finalmente, se fijó en un rostro que fingía diestramente una vidriosa concentración, como si mereciese la pena escuchar al hombre que hablaba por el micrófono. Reconoció la actitud. «Le emociona estar aquí tanto como a mí, y lo disimula mejor que la mayoría. ¿En qué mierda de lista estará?» Una fracción de segundo después, sus miradas se encontraron.

.

* * *

><p>Michiru se ruborizó. Sabía que la habían sorprendido mirando. La mujer del esmoquin le sostuvo la mirada firmemente durante un largo instante, y su expresión pasó de la aburrida indiferencia y el fastidio a un cierto interés; después dejó de mirar. Michiru tuvo la sensación de haber sido valorada para algo importante y desechada a continuación, porque el esfuerzo no valdría la pena. «Bueno, pues a la mierda tú también.» Volvió a mirar al podio y, con valentía, retomó una falsa actitud de interés. Veinte minutos después, ya finalizados los discursos, el baile estaba en pleno apogeo. Un grupo instrumental tocaba una mezcla de música clásica y jazz ligero, muy bien recibida a juzgar por la cantidad de parejas que salieron a la pista. En las mesas ya no quedaba rastro de la cena que los invitados habían consumido con entusiasmo, y habían cambiado los manteles blancos por otros de color rojo.<p>

Michiru dejó plantada a su «pareja» y se fue a buscar un cóctel recién preparado, porque suponía que se moriría de sed si esperaba a que él se percatara de que tenía la copa vacía. Cumplida la misión, localizó un rincón donde sabía que podría esconderse de la multitud sin perder de vista la fiesta por completo, en caso de que su presencia fuera necesaria. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel remanso de paz procurando no cruzar la mirada con nadie que tuviese ganas de charlar. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, estuvo a punto de precipitarse de cabeza contra la mujer del esmoquin. Se detuvo en seco y murmuró una disculpa, que la otra pasó por alto. La mujer estaba tan absorta que apenas se dio cuenta.

—Ya sé lo que me has dicho, Ryan, pero te lo repito. No pienso darle un maldito céntimo. Sí, ya sé que lo que está en juego no es sólo mi reputación. —Haruka parpadeó. Casi había pisado a una invitada que se había interpuesto en su camino—. Disculpe, esto es una conversación privada —le dijo con exasperación a la desconocida, a modo de saludo.

Michiru tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos, fríos y verde oscuros, de aquella mujer que le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura a su metro sesenta y ocho. Fue entonces cuando vio que tenía el móvil pegado al oído y una expresión inequívoca de cólera. Antes, durante los discursos, le había parecido una cara muy atractiva, pero, en ese instante, la ferocidad con que la miraba empañó el encanto.

—Un momento, Ryan. —Haruka se apartó el teléfono del oído y le clavó una mirada capaz de reducir a bufones contritos y gimientes hasta a los hombres más maduros—. ¡Oiga! ¿Es que no me ha oído? ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono y es una conversación privada! —Enfatizo la palabra «privada» para dejar bien claro el mensaje.

Michiru, que se había llevado un susto al chocar contra ella, se recuperó enseguida y levantó la barbilla en respuesta al reto.

—La he oído. Pero esto no es su terraza particular y no hay necesidad de que se ponga tan estúpida. Si mirase por dónde va, seguro que no chocaría con desconocidos y no tendría que echar la culpa de su torpeza a los demás.

No fue necesario que Michiru levantase la voz para hacerse oír perfectamente. Era experta en cortar a cualquiera de cuajo con el tono y las inflexiones de su voz. Fulminó a la mujer con la mirada y se alejó de allí.

Todavía echaba humo por el incidente cuando vio que su acompañante se dirigía hacia ella. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente y comprobó que no tenía escapatoria. Reprimió un gesto de desagrado al tiempo que se preparaba para lo que tuviera que ser.

Con manos temblorosas, Haruka apagó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo. No estaba disgustada por las reprimendas que había recibido, tanto del abogado como de la furiosa mujer que acababa de alejarse, sino por habérselas ganado a pulso con su proceder. «¡Dios, que barbaridad!» Llamó al primer camarero que vio, le pidió un whisky y se concentró en respirar. El camarero volvió más rápido de lo que esperaba y le dio una generosa propina para asegurarse un buen servicio el resto de la velada. Bebiendo a pequeños tragos, observó a la multitud, al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente la lista de personas a las que tenía que estrechar la mano antes de marcharse y buscaba a la atractiva mujer que le había propinado el bofetón verbal.

Como si repitiera imágenes de una mala película, recordó su propia grosería y la consternación y la sorpresa de la mujer. Se le encogió el estómago. En una situación normal, no se le habría ocurrido descargar su ira sobre una desconocida inocente, y menos aún tratándose de una mujer tan encantadora.

Avergonzada y consciente de que tenía que enmendar el entuerto, divisó a la víctima a lo lejos y empezó a ensayar una disculpa aceptable. A medida que se acercaba, se fijó en el sobrio y elegante vestido negro que realzaba sus curvas sin ostentación, al contrario de lo que ocurría con los atrevidos modelos que había escogido la mayoría de las mujeres de la concurrencia. Lucía un agradable bronceado natural, no el tono artificial que solían tener las mujeres con las que ligaba. «¿Tendrá marcas de bañador?», se preguntó. En contraste con el tono de la piel, el pelo era de un color hermoso aguamarina que parecía natural. Era abundante y ondulado, y con mechas un poco más claras, que le despertaron deseos de acariciárselo. Gimió para sí. «Limítate a disculparte y lárgate de aquí, Tenoh.»

—Disculpe —dijo, y se encontró de pronto con unos ojos azules como no había visto en su vida. Tenían el color de una bahía caribeña y eran limpios, penetrantes e inquisitivos. La cara que se alzaba ligeramente hacia la suya carecía de arrugas e imperfecciones, y estaba exquisitamente proporcionada; sólo llevaba una levísima insinuación de maquillaje. Era una verdadera belleza —. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? —Como no obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente, añadió—: Por favor.

Michiru sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo al oír aquella simple palabra, además del rubor que le había producido la mirada directa de la mujer. Hacía un rato que se esforzaba por participar en la conversación de un reducido grupo de abogados que habían terminado reuniéndose, pero se distrajo al ver acercarse a aquella mujer. Murmurando una excusa de cortesía, se separó del grupo.

—Lamento alejarla de su pareja, pero…

—No es mi pareja —la interrumpió Michiru sin dejarla terminar. Y, no bien lo hubo dicho, se preguntó por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones a una desconocida… tan extremadamente grosera.

Haruka asintió y dedicó un instante a preguntarse por qué la tranquilizaba saberlo.

—Entonces, me he equivocado. Quisiera disculparme por mi impresentable conducta de antes. Estaba en medio de una conversación y usted me sorprendió. Las pagué con usted, cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. Le ruego que acepte mis excusas. — Se moría de vergüenza al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba como esperaba.

—¿Y si no las acepto?

—¡Hágame el favor! —Haruka no estaba de humor para bromas—. Sólo le pido disculpas, no un tratado de paz mundial. —La encantadora interlocutora reaccionó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. «¡Mierda, esta noche ni siquiera puedo enmendar esto!» Se pasó la mano por la frente—. Espere, por favor. En general, no soy tan ogra como parezco. Permítame empezar de nuevo. Soy Haruka Tenoh. Estaba pasando un mal momento, me descargué con usted y, por lo que veo, sigo metiendo la pata. Insisto, por favor, acepte mis disculpas. —Dejó la seriedad a un lado y se llevó la mano al corazón—. De lo contrario, me lanzaré contra el suelo y me arrastraré a sus pies. Luego publicaré un anuncio a toda plana en el Wall Street Journal o el USA Today, el que usted prefiera. Y si tampoco así me perdona, tendré que limitarme a invitarla a cenar. —La última frase se le escapó de la boca sin darse cuenta. No sabía si se habría propasado y se quedó en suspenso.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo pensando en la lista de ofertas. No conocía de nada a aquella mujer y no sabía si era sincera. Lo que sí era cierto, sin duda, es que Haruka Tenoh estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, y Michiru creyó que no sería la primera vez que pedía perdón por algo, si así le convenía. Quería mostrarse ofendida, pero por algún motivo no pudo y prefirió entrar en el juego.

—Hummm. Cuántas ofertas. Tengo que pensarlo.

—Es justo. —Haruka disimuló la sorpresa. Por lo general, las mujeres reaccionaban enseguida, incapaces de resistirse cuando se humillaba. Aun sabiendo que era un error, no quiso que la conversación terminara ahí—. Puesto que ese tipo no es su pareja, ¿me permite invitarla a una copa en el patio?

A Michiru se le aceleró el pulso ante la expectante mirada de aquella mujer tan atractiva.—De acuerdo. Le concedo cinco minutos.

La conocida cadencia del deseo aceleró el pulso de Haruka inmediatamente. «Es evidente que la perspectiva general de la velada ha mejorado mucho.» —No se imagina lo que soy capaz de hacer en cinco minutos. -No sabía por qué demonios estaba coqueteando con aquella mujer. El incidente con Rebecca le había quitado las ganas de mujeres, al menos para unos días. Pero aquélla le parecía muy guapa y era perfectamente lógico que intentara distraerse un rato de sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué no comprobar lo que darían de sí «cinco minutos»? Según su experiencia, solían preceder a una noche larga y placentera.

Michiru captó la insinuación de Haruka, pero prefirió pasarla por alto. —Tomaré un gimlet de vodka —dijo, mientras se dirigían a una de las múltiples barras estratégicamente distribuidas por la sala—. Por cierto, soy Michiru Kaioh.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Kaioh —dijo Haruka, y le tendió la mano.

Michiru recibió una mano cálida en la suya, y los ojos oscuros de la otra mujer se oscurecieron aún más al envolverle la cara en su mirada. El calor que brotó en la palma de la mano se extendió rápidamente por todo el cuerpo y se le aposentó en la boca del estómago. Se mareó ligeramente al oír la voz de Haruka cuando pidió el vodka al camarero y un Chivas para sí.

Hasta ese instante no se dio cuenta de que todavía estrechaba la mano de esa rubia y la soltó rápidamente, intrigada por la reacción física que le había provocado aquella mujer. Conocía gente a diario, de todas las formas y tamaños, más atractiva o menos, pero nunca se había sentido tan afectada. La respiración se le había acelerado como si compitiera con el pulso, las manos se le habían humedecido y deseaba perderse en aquellos ojos líquidos, de color aveñana, que la miraban sólo a ella. Sabía que era imposible, pero tenía la sensación de estar incubando algo de fiebre. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse un poco y con gran esfuerzo consiguió darle las gracias a Haruka cuando le pasó la copa.

Michiru aprovechó el momento de cruzar la sala para mirar con mayor detenimiento a la mujer que iba a su lado. El pelo rubio le llegaba justo por debajo del cuello de la camisa, blanca y almidonada, que se cerraba con una pajarita azul real, en armonioso contraste con la camisa. Tenía la piel clara y no disimulaba con maquillaje las pequeñas arrugas de la risa de alrededor de los ojos. Entre las sedosas ondas que le tapaban las orejas destellaban por momentos unos pequeños diamantes. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Haruka le parecía sumamente atractiva, de una forma inaprensiblemente sensual.

Siempre había sabido apreciar la belleza femenina, igual que la masculina, pero el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago le indicaba que Haruka la intrigaba más de lo normal. Michiru no era una mojigata en absoluto, pero tampoco se acostaba con cualquiera a la menor insinuación. No era propio de ella tener pensamientos sexuales sobre una persona a la que acababa de conocer y, sin embargo, ahí estaba aquel fuego inquietante llameando en sus pensamientos. «¡Dios! ¿Cuánto hace que no me en-rollo con nadie?» Tuvo que concentrarse para responder aquella pregunta. Aceptar el puesto en Bradley & Taylor había significado ochenta horas semanales de trabajo, ponerse al día con la nueva empresa y hacerse cargo de la cantidad de litigios que se apilaban encima de su mesa. El poco tiempo libre que le quedaba lo empleaba en la reforma de la casa centenaria que acababa de adquirir. Como consecuencia, había perdido el contacto con todo el mundo, exceptuando sus amistades más íntimas, y hacía siglos que no quedaba con nadie para salir.

Por fortuna, no creía que la falta de pareja o amante significara una vida incompleta. Valoraba mucho su libertad y su privacidad. Solía decir que, aunque estuviera sola, no se sentía sola. Sin embargo, al lado de aquella mujer, súbitamente se dio cuenta de la soledad en que vivía. Supuso que imaginar caricias y abrazos no era irracional, aunque tampoco era habitual en ella que esa clase de pensamientos se los inspirase una mujer. Sinceramente, rara vez se los inspiraba alguien, en realidad.

Haruka sujetó la puerta de cristal y le cedió el paso. Cuando pasó por su lado, captó el rastro del perfume de Haruka y lo reconoció: Charisma, la nueva fragancia que tanto revuelo había levantado en la oficina. «Muy apropiado.» Al salir al patio, el nivel de ruido descendió sustancialmente y las recibió la fragancia del jazmín disuelta en la fresca brisa.

—¿Qué la ha traído a esta gala, señorita Kaioh? —preguntó Haruka, al tiempo que apoyaba la cadera en la barandilla que separaba los jardines de la zona en la que se encontraban.

—Obligaciones de trabajo. —Michiru no sabía por qué le parecía tan importante insistir en que no estaba con el señor Suave por voluntad propia—. ¿Y a usted?

—Una buena amiga mía trabaja en la agencia de relaciones públicas que promociona esta juerga. Como Victoria no tenía pareja, me pidió que lo fuera yo.

Un nuevo cosquilleo en el estómago la sorprendió cuando Haruka utilizó de esa forma la palabra «pareja». Aunque la dijo inocentemente, captó con exactitud a qué se refería.

Haruka, a su vez, captó la reacción de Michiru y sonrió.

—Victoria es sólo una amiga. — Tomó un sorbo de whisky—. En la universidad, tuvimos un amago de idilio, pero las dos llegamos a la conclusión de que formábamos mejor pareja como amigas que como amantes.

«Ahí queda eso, alto y claro. ¿Lo tomas y echas a correr, o simplemente echas a correr? ¿Y, por otra parte, a mí qué me importa?» Pero Haruka sabía por qué le importaba. Michiru era preciosa y encantadora al mismo tiempo, dos características que normalmente no reunían a la vez las mujeres con las que salía. Solían pertenecer a la categoría de preciosas, sin duda, y muchas se abrían paso hasta su cama de una forma encantadora, pero, comparadas con los pocos minutos que había pasado con Michiru Kaioh, les faltaba algo. Lo pensó un poco más y llegó a la conclusión de que el atributo que les faltaba era la clase. «Y hay que ver adónde me ha llevado este gusto en cuestión de mujeres.» El súbito recuerdo de Rebecca le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

Michiru contemplaba las emociones que reflejaba el rostro de Haruka, y que concluyeron en el cinismo. Aquella expresión le recordó que tendría que hacer lo políticamente correcto, es decir, volver enseguida con su acompañante. «¡Joder!» Por algún motivo que no lograba identificar, habría preferido mil veces pasar el resto de la velada hablando con Haruka. El hecho de que aquella mujer acabara de reconocer que era lesbiana no empañó su interés por ella ni un poquito. Al contrario: le pareció refrescante; al menos había una persona en la sala que no fingía.

—Me gusta su nombre —dijo, pasando por alto la llamada del deber —. Le va Muy bien. —«¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Ni siquiera la conozco. Le importará un pimiento que su nombre me guste o me deje de gustar.»

A Haruka no pareció disgustarle su estúpido comentario y, con un matiz de exasperación jocosa, dijo:

—Gracias. Me tocó el deber de perpetuar la tradición familiar. Con el tiempo, he llegado a encariñarme con el nombre, pero hubo momentos en mi vida en que me parecía una tontería.

—Nunca habría dicho —comentó Michiru sonriente— que era usted tradicionalista. —Otra suposición precipitada. Se preguntó por qué demonios se le ocurrían comentarios tan personales. No era propio de ella.

La incendiaria mirada de Haruka le dejó un rastro ardiente por todo el cuerpo. A pesar del vestido negro de seda, que le caía en suaves pliegues por encima de las rodillas, tenía una intensa sensación de desprotección. Cuando la mirada de Haruka se demoró un poquito más de la cuenta en el discreto escote, que sólo insinuaba el canal del pecho, Michiru notó que se le endurecían los pezones, y sabía que el fino canesú de seda no podría ocultarlo. Llevaba los hombros desnudos, exceptuando el fino tirante del vestido, y se acaloró cuando Haruka los repasó con la mirada. Se le cortó la respiración al ver la reacción que provocaba su apariencia física. Tuvo la sensación de que acababa de acariciarla. «Sí, sí, esta mujer es lesbiana, definitivamente.»

—Así pues, señorita Kaioh, ¿a qué se dedica cinco días a la semana, que le permite vestir un precioso modelo de Vera Wang? —preguntó Haruka, refiriéndose al vestido que Michiru se había comprado hacía poco para la ocasión.

—Soy abogada —contestó, dominando una imperiosa necesidad de cubrirse los pechos o de acercarse a aquella mujer irresistible, no sabía bien cuál de las dos.

—¿Y trabaja por su cuenta o en alguna empresa? —«¡Eres espléndida!»

—Soy asesora principal de Bradley & Taylor.

«E inteligente, además.» Haruka entendió que aquella mujer le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, en realidad, y la impresionaba. No debía de tener más de treinta y cinco años y, sin embargo, ocupaba el cargo más elevado del escalafón legal en una empresa del Fortune 500, con sede en el sur de California.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo, haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza.

—Para mí es una gran oportunidad —replicó Michiru, y se alegró de volver a terreno conocido—. ¿Y usted? —se dispuso a devolverle un comentario sobre el diseñador del esmoquin que tan bien le sentaba—. Algo me dice que una mujer que se viste en Armani no está tan integrada en el mundo empresarial como pueda parecer.

—¿Le suena el nombre de Tenoh´s Corp? —preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa, y aguardó con expectación la reacción que esperaba.

Michiru tardó unos segundos en relacionar el nombre con la cara. Por algo le sonaba Haruka Tenoh, claro. En ese mismo instante reprimió un gemido. «¡Santo Dios! Es indecentemente rica.»

Se acordó de un artículo que había leído hacía meses en San Diego Business Journal, una reseña sobre la compañía familiar Tenoh´s Corp, que, en la tercera generación, había sido arrastrada al borde de la bancarrota. Sin embargo, en los últimos tres años había dado un giro vertiginoso y se había convertido en una de las compañías de fondos de capital riesgo más importantes del país, gracias a la dirección de la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo el patio en esos momentos.

—Muy impresionante, también —replicó.

—Bueno, ya sabe —dijo Haruka, e hizo una pausa—. Era una gran oportunidad a la que no podía renunciar.—Apenas pudo contener una sonrisa al hacerse eco del comentario anterior de Michiru.

Le sorprendió la respuesta discreta y aparentemente sincera de la aguamarina. No era la reacción típica que mostraba la gente cuando se daba cuenta de quién era ella. O Michiru sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones o, en realidad, no la había impresionado mucho. Fuera como fuere, el interés de Haruka aumentó y dio un paso más hacia aquella enigmática mujer. El reducido espacio que las separaba se llenó de energía, y ésta aumentó cuando la escrutadora mirada de Haruka se detuvo en la boca de Michiru. Instintivamente, Haruka se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—La invitaría a bailar, pero me parece que esta gente todavía no está preparada para eso.

La formulación indirecta de aquella pregunta tenía un componente peligroso y emocionante, que tentó a Michiru a aceptar, pese a las posibles consecuencias. Haruka irradiaba la seguridad de un aventurero desenfrenado y pensó que, si alguien era capaz de marcarse un baile lento con una pareja del mismo sexo en una gala de recaudación de fondos, era aquella mujer.

Haruka se maldijo a sí misma por la última frase que había pronunciado. No hacía ni una hora, no quería saber nada de seducir a una mujer y, de pronto, ahí estaba, intentándolo con ahínco. Interpretó la vacilación de Michiru como una señal de desasosiego y echó una mirada al reloj.

—Aunque esta conversación me resulta sumamente agradable, creo que mis cinco minutos han expirado. ¿Me permite que la acompañe de vuelta a la sala?

Haruka se situó directamente enfrente de Michiru. Se le oscurecieron los ojos al mirarla y, de repente, con la misma rapidez, el cambio desapareció. Tomó a Michiru de la mano. Le acarició suavemente con el pulgar la sensible zona interior de la muñeca y dijo:

—Insisto una vez más. Acepte mis disculpas, por favor, y disfrute del resto de la velada.

.

* * *

><p>A Michiru se le hacían las piernas gelatina, al ensalmo de la voz y la mirada de Haruka. Cruzaron el pequeño patio, pero no se dio cuenta de lo solas que habían estado hasta que entraron de nuevo en la atestada y bulliciosa sala. Sólo era capaz de quedarse mirando, cada vez que Haruka se detenía a saludar a alguien; se movía entre el gentío con el garbo de una gacela y la seguridad de un tigre. No tardó en cautivar a todo un grupo de invitados, y Michiru se fijó en que casi todos los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres miraban a la rubia con interés, unos con mayor interés que otros. Inesperadamente sintió celos y se sintió embargada por una sensación de culpabilidad, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:<p>

—Hola, cielo. No esperaba verte aquí esta noche.

Alan Stone ocupó el espacio que quedaba libre a su derecha. Alan y ella se habían conocido hacía muchos años, en la universidad, y congeniaron inmediatamente. Iniciaron la vía romántica y la agotaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no saltaban chispas cuando estaban juntos. Desde entonces, eran grandes amigos y se acompañaban mutuamente en los encuentros sociales a los que era preciso acudir con pareja.

—Hola, Alan. No supe que ibas a venir hasta hace unos pocos días. El sobrino del jefe está en la ciudad y me mandaron un aviso de asistencia obligatoria. —Lo dijo en un tono que expresaba lo molesta que le resultaba aquella situación. Sabía que tenía que volver con el sobrino del jefe, pero seguía pendiente de Haruka—. ¿Qué

sabes de esa mujer de ahí enfrente, la que está al lado de la señora del vestido

azul? —dijo, mirando en dirección a Haruka, pero procurando disimular que señalaba.

—¿La del esmoquin? —Con algo más que un poco de admiración, Alan dijo—: Esa mujer tan deliciosa es Haruka Tenoh.

A Michiru le sorprendió el acertado calificativo que su amigo aplicó a Haruka.

—Sí, es ella. Pero en realidad no es tu tipo, ¿verdad, Alan? —Su amigo prefería a los hombres de esmoquin.

—No hace falta que sea mi tipo para hacer un comentario sobre ella. Aprecio

la belleza física en todas su formas.

—Alan, eres imposible. —Michiru le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo. Solían bromear entre ellos a costa de las personas que les atraían. En una ocasión, hacía años, los dos se habían encaprichado del mismo hombre. Se produjo entonces una situación incómoda, cuando ambos descubrieron que el hombre de los sueños del uno y el objeto del fugaz interés de la otra estaba casado con Miss Colorado.

—¡Oye! Más vale que no me trates así, si quieres que renuncie a los atractivos de Miss Alucinante —le dijo, frotándose el brazo en broma.

—Lo lamento, es que sabes sacar lo mejor de mí misma —replicó Michiru.

—No soportaría sacarte lo peor. —Alan miró en dirección a Haruka—. ¿A qué viene el interés?

—Estuvimos hablando hace un momento.

Antes de que Michiru pudiera añadir algo más, Haruka dejó de mirar al hombre con el que hablaba y echó una ojeada a la sala. Al ver a Michiru, se le encendieron los ojos y la saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza. La aguamarina respondió con una sonrisa. Alan se giró para ver qué había paralizado a su amiga.

—Baja de las nubes, Michi. —Le pasó la mano por la cara para llamarle la atención.

—Haces muchas preguntas —dijo Michiru, apartando la mirada con esfuerzo—. Sólo sentía curiosidad.

—Oye, Michi, cariño, sabes que Haruka es lesbiana, ¿verdad?

—«Dios, eso espero.» La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Durante los años que había pasado en la facultad de Derecho, había desarrollado el olfato para detectar a la gente gay; su compañera de habitación era lesbiana y solían comparar a sus posibles ligues. En realidad, no le sorprendió que Alan confirmara sus sospechas. Sabía que la admiración espontánea que desprendían las miradas de Haruka no era producto de su imaginación y que no había malinterpretado sus palabras. Estaba claro que Alan temía que se equivocara con aquella mujer, de modo que intentó traquilizarlo.

—Sí, Alan, sé que es lesbiana. —Y, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, añadió—: Vamos, escúpelo de una vez. ¿Qué más sabes de ella?

Alan respiró hondo, como ordenando sus pensamientos. Era evidente que Michiru no había conseguido tranquilizarlo del todo respondiéndole con naturalidad a la pregunta sobre la orientación sexual de Haruka. Sin embargo, siempre había dicho que no le correspondía a él decirle lo que tenía que hacer, y Michiru supuso que en ese momento Alan estaba midiendo sus propias palabras.

—Es directora general de Tenoh´s Corp —dijo—. Tomó las riendas de la compañía de manos de su tío cuando él casi la había hundido, hace un par de años o así. Es brillante, expresiva, gobierna el barco con firmeza y sabe meterse en el bolsillo a inversores y empleados. Algunos dicen que tiene poder; yo lo llamo carisma.

—Así lo llamaría yo también, sin duda —murmuró Michiru.

—Ronda los treinta y cinco, creo — prosiguió Alan—. Vive en Barrington Estates. El lado bueno de la ciudad, sin duda.

Michiru conocía el barrio al que se refería Alan. Eran inmuebles de primera categoría construidos frente a la costa del Pacífico, cada casa con su parcela particular de playa y un precio no inferior a los dos millones de dólares.

—Da dinero a escuelas e instituciones de caridad, pero no lo dice —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no quiere esa clase de publicidad. En los últimos cinco años, ha donado casi un millón de dólares al centro de ayuda a la infancia.

—¡Quién lo diría! —exclamó la peliazul. Pero si alguien podía saber con certeza hasta dónde llegaba la generosidad de Haruka, era Alan, por su cargo de presidente del comité de premios de la gala de esa noche—. No parece nada pretenciosa.

—También hace donaciones a la Barrett School, ¿sabes?, donde estudian los niños sin hogar del centro de la ciudad —añadió Alan—. Financia los autobuses de la escuela, que recogen a los niños de los diversos hogares y casas de acogida. ¿Te acuerdas de John, el tipo con el que salí un tiempo? Es director de Blue House. —Hizo una pausa para ver si Michiru identificaba el nombre de aquella tienda de ropa—.Haruka compró ropa y calzado nuevo para todos los niños de la escuela, y mochilas con todo lo que necesitaban para el curso. Para doscientos niños. — Bajó la voz y acercó la cabeza al oído de Michiru—. Fue ella la elegida para el premio al benefactor de esta noche, pero lo rechazó. Provocó un cataclismo en el comité de selección.

Michiru no salía de su asombro. Conocía a muy poca gente capaz de rechazar un galardón público por sus buenas obras. Era un detalle que revelaba un aspecto de su personalidad: seguramente le importaba más lo que hacía que la opinión que la gente pudiera tener de ella.

—Tuvimos que volver a reunirnos y escoger a otra persona para el premio —dijo Alan como suspirando—. ¡Ya ves! Lo hace todo por los niños pero no quiere que nadie se entere. Me pregunto si pretende saltarse la ley o algo parecido.

—¿Y socialmente? —preguntó Michiru sin la menor sutileza.

—¿A qué viene tanta curiosidad?

—Porque quiero saberlo —replicó con sequedad, impaciente por lo reservado que se mostraba Alan— y además no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Alan, como si le hubiera picado un bicho.

—Perdona. He tenido una larga jornada. ¿Sabes algo más? Si no te importa contármelo, claro —añadió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Bueno —contestó Alan, tirándose de cabeza—, vamos a ver, no son más que habladurías y no conozco sus andanzas de primera mano…

—Lo entiendo, Alan —lo interrumpió Michiru.

—Socialmente, es lo que se dice una mariposa. —Michiru puso cara de no entender—. Es decir —le aclaró—, que va de flor en flor, siempre está cambiando de pareja. Cada vez que la he visto por ahí, iba con una distinta, y todas despampanantes. Es un buen partido, pero parece que no tiene intenciones de atarse a nadie.

—¿De veras? —Michiru volvió la mirada a tiempo de ver cómo Haruka le estrechaba la mano a un hombre y se dirigía hacia la salida. En ese momento, La rubia, volvió la cabeza, como si quisiera regresar junto a Michiru, pero cambió de opinión al verla conversando con Alan. Entonces se limitó a decirle adiós con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

—Tiene que ser molesto plantearse cada vez si a una mujer le interesas por ti misma o por tu dinero —comentó Alan comprensivamente.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —A Michiru no le interesaba Haruka por su fortuna, definitivamente. Había heredado una cantidad sustanciosa de su abuela, muerta hacía quince años, y había hecho buenas inversiones en ese tiempo. Tenía bien abonado el camino para disfrutar de una jubilación holgada, cuando cumpliera cincuenta años, si así lo deseaba.

—Hummm. A decir de las chicas, donde pone el ojo, pone la bala, y no deja insatisfecha a ninguna, a ver si me entiendes —dijo Alan, y levantó las cejas al estilo de Groucho Marx.

—«No me cabe la menor duda.» Michiru mantuvo una expresión neutra para evitar que Alan detectara un interés personal en sus preguntas.

—Eso es lo que se dice por ahí de la señorita Tenoh. Tómalo en ese sentido —recalcó Alan, de modo terminante.

Charlaron un poco más sobre temas generales, se despidieron y, mientras

Alan se marchaba, Michiru se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir. La generosidad de Haruka para con los niños de San Diego indicaba una personalidad más profunda de lo que podía sospechar. La primera impresión que le había causado era de una persona tan narcisista que no pensaría nunca en los demás. Con cierto sentimiento de culpa, miró hacia la puerta por donde Haruka Tenoh había salido. Habría podido alargar la conversación si hubiera querido, y en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Preguntándose si volvería a verla alguna vez, se fue a buscar a su pareja. Estaba lista para poner fin a la farsa, por esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios y por saber que me esperaban, subire lo mas rapido que pueda el siguiente.<p> 


	3. La llamada

**Capítulo 3**

**"La llamada"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Los lunes inspiraban emociones contradictorias a Haruka, y aquel lunes también. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo; los retos a los que se enfrentaba la cargaban de energía. Su negocio consistía en invertir en ideas y solía tratar con gente tan extraordinaria como astuta. Las ofertas de negocios que se evaluaban en Tenoh's Corp a diario le brindaban la ocasión de aquilatar sus habilidades negociadoras, por una parte, y de confiar en su instinto visceral, por otra. Las personas astutas siempre intentan conseguir algo a cambio de nada y la obligaban a no bajar la guardia. Millones de dólares dependían de ella, por lo que no podía permitirse que ningún artista del timo con mucha labia le diese gato por liebre.<p>

Lo que odiaba de los lunes era el tráfico. Había más coches en la calle que cualquier otro día de la semana. Los dividía en tres categorías: la primera, los que conducía gente que se había dormido y maniobraba entre los coches para situarse lo mejor posible en el carril. La segunda, los que debían de odiar su trabajo y no tenían ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino. La última categoría comprendía cualquiera de los otros dos casos cuando iban hablando por el móvil.

La minifurgoneta azul que iba delante de ella tenía mucha prisa, evidentemente, y la mujer que la conducía hablaba acaloradamente por el móvil. La rubia se hundió en el asiento de piel de su BMW 745i azul y soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando aquella conductora desconsiderada le cortó el paso por segunda vez. Procuró mantener la calma y empezó a repasar las escenas del sábado por la noche.

Poco después de llegar al Lincoln Grand, Pamela Whitney la había acorralado en el tocador de señoras. Pamela era hija del jefe de policía y se habían conocido en otra gala benéfica hacía unas semanas. Le hizo saber sin lugar a dudas que le apetecía repetir las horas que habían pasado juntas en su casa aquella noche. La sesión de sexo había sido emocionante y satisfactoria, pero, al margen del recuerdo, Haruka intuyó que Pamela andaba tras algo más que una relación pasajera, de modo que la rechazó.

No le importó volver sola a casa. Lo más interesante de la noche había sido, con gran diferencia,

los minutos que había pasado con Michiru Kaioh. Sólo de pensar en ella, con aquel modelo negro que le abrazaba la figura, Haruka perdió el control de la carretera. Era para darse de bofetadas. ¿Por qué no la había invitado a salir?«Por Rebecca, exactamente.» El recuerdo le aceleró el corazón. La verdad es que notaba los latidos en los oídos. Tenía que quitarse de encima a aquella sanguijuela cuanto antes.

En el momento en que se disponía a cambiar de carril, la minifurgoneta azul y su distraída conductora viraron bruscamente y la golpearon en la parte derecha del guardabarros delantero. La rubia pisó el freno, la minifurgoneta giró sobre sí misma y se detuvo de cara a ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —Haruka se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche hecha una furia. Abrió de un tirón la portezuela de la conductora que había colisionado y empezó a hablarle a gritos—. ¡Estúpida zorra! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

¡Cuelga el puto teléfono y presta atención a la carretera! —Su cólera subió dos puntos más al ver que la mujer no colgaba el teléfono. Haruka le arrancó de las manos el aparato, responsable de la disputa, y lo cerró con furia—. He dicho que cuelgues el puto teléfono.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un llanto en el asiento trasero. Metió la cabeza en el coche y miró atrás. Un bebé de semanas lloraba a voz en grito. La mujer agarró a Haruka por el brazo y le dijo, suplicante:

—Lo siento. Por favor, tengo que llevar a mi hijo al hospital. Está malito, se me está consumiendo de fiebre. Por favor, se lo ruego, tengo que llegar al hospital. Estaba hablando con el médico y me ha dicho que me dé prisa. Sígame, por favor. Pagaré lo que sea por la reparación del coche, pero ahora tengo que irme.

A Hruka se le encogió el estómago cuando miró a la cara a la suplicante mujer. «¡Dios! ¿Cuándo me he convertido en un monstruo?» Le devolvió el teléfono.

—Está bien —dijo, suavizando el tono—. Lleve a su hijo al hospital y no se preocupe más de este asunto.

La mujer salió disparada en dirección al hospital antes de que Haruka pudiera cambiar de opinión. La rubia dio un manotazo al capó. Las manos le temblaban y respiraba ruidosamente. «Ruka, acabas de ponerte como una energúmena con una mujer que llevaba un bebé enfermo. Vas a ir de cabeza al infierno.» Estaba avergonzada por su conducta. Su paciencia y su típica serenidad habían desaparecido definitivamente en las últimas semanas. Cada dos por tres gritaba a la gente sin motivo y perdía la paciencia con los errores ajenos. Y la forma en que había explotado con aquella pobre mujer era imperdonable. «Tengo que poner orden en mi vida.»

Unos minutos después de las nueve, entró en la oficina y casi choca contra un empleado de mantenimiento que salía en ese momento. Aparentó calma, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre.

—Buenos días —saludó a Lita como si todo estuviera en orden.

La secretaria le devolvió el saludo, que no sonó falso. —¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Como siempre —contestó Haruka—. La misma comida, las mismas caras, las mismas peticiones de fondos.

—Dios mío, Haruka, no son más que las nueve de la mañana y ya estás de un humor imposible. Más vale que des media vuelta, salgas por donde has venido y entres otra vez con otra actitud.

—Teresa la miraba directa y firmemente a los ojos; no temía enfrentarse a su jefa.

Haruka le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y se dejó caer en la silla de las visitas, enfrente de Teresa. Hacía ya unos años que era su secretaria y, en ese tiempo, habían compartido sus experiencias con hombres y mujeres, sus deseos, desilusiones y tabarras de algún que otro amante obsesivo. Podían y solían hablar de todo. La consideraba una amiga, más que una empleada, y a cambio Lita procuraba mantener en orden la vida de la rubia.

Haruka soltó el maletín y lo dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía más pequeña que después de chillar a aquella madre desesperada, un rato antes. «¿A cuánta gente más voy a amargar la vida esta mañana?»

—¡Dios, Lita! No sé qué me pasa últimamente. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho esta mañana? Me he puesto como un basilisco con una mujer que llevaba al hospital a un bebé enfermo. —No podía creer que se hubiera comportado así.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

Haruka se recostó en la silla, agotada, cuando el día aún no había empezado. Contó el feo incidente con la mujer, que había sucedido hacía una hora.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono con el pediatra, que le decía que llevara al niño al hospital… ¡y yo gritándole que colgara! —Se habría hecho una bola y se habría fundido allí mismo, si hubiera podido.

—Deplorable —dijo Lita con indignación—. Nunca te he visto hacer una cosa así, y has tenido muchas ocasiones.

Lita tenía razón: desde que había tomado las riendas de Tenoh´s Corp, nunca había perdido la compostura ni había reaccionado de forma exagerada en ninguna situación, por tensa que hubiera sido. Por el contrario, en lo referente al trabajo, y sobre todo dentro de la oficina, se comportaba como una santa y tenía la paciencia de las tortugas

en invierno. Nada la descomponía ni le hacía reaccionar como esa mañana. Al menos así había sido, hasta que el humor empezó a cambiarle unas semanas atrás.

Recogió el maletín del suelo y se levantó lentamente de la silla. —Necesito unas vacaciones. A lo mejor en un sitio cálido, tropical, con una reserva inacabable de bebidas con sombrillita de papel.

—Sí, servidas por rubias en bikini — añadió Lita. La conocía muy bien.

—No —dijo Haruka tras pensarlo un segundo—, tengo que alejarme de las mujeres, sobre todo si van en bikini, al menos por un tiempo.

—La expresión de Lita le indicó que acababa de descubrirle. —¿Qué más te pasa? —le preguntó, dubitativa—. ¿Rebecca ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto contigo?

Haruka se lo había contado todo a la castaña, después de los diecisiete mensajes telefónicos que le había dejado en tres días. El último que recibió decía «Más vale que esa perra me llame». Se acordó de la conversación de hacía dos días y puso cara de asco.

—Vino a mi casa el sábado por la noche y no me lo tome muy bien. Ahora está enojadísima conmigo, y Ryan también. Y tú, y también yo estoy enojada conmigo por no saber cerrar la boca a tiempo. —En realidad, la lista era más larga. Pero la rubia no quería pensar en las malas intenciones de su cuñado ni en sus últimos intentos de escorar el barco de Tenoh´s Corp.

—Yo no estoy enojada contigo, Haruka —le dijo Lita comprensivamente—. Siento que estés pasando tan mal trago con esa mujer. ¿Y qué quiere ahora?

—Trescientos mil dólares. —Haruka manejaba sumas mucho mayores a cada hora del día, pero, en esas transacciones, los principios personales no entraba en juego.

—¿En concepto de qué?

—En concepto de seis revolcones en la piltra.

—Lita puso una cara que obligó a Haruka a reformular la explicación con un poco menos de crudeza—. Lo que dijo, más o menos, fue: «Para hacerme desaparecer».

—No pensarás ceder, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lita.

Ella admiraba mucho la sinceridad y la integridad de Haruka. No creía que su jefa se dejara chantajear, pero en ese momento tuvo sus dudas. Tenía la sensación de que las amenazas de Rebecca le habían afectado más de lo que aparentaba. La rubia siempre daba ejemplo de profesionalidad y no permitía que la vida personal interfiriese en su trabajo. En los negocios, era tan dura como fuera necesario, pero siempre se mostraba

justa. Lita admiraba a las personas capaces de gestionar la complicada organización de una conferencia telefónica al tiempo que respondían mensajes electrónicos y encargaban la comida, y todo sin perder el hilo en ningún momento. Con todo, Haruka le parecía única en su especie por motivos más importantes: concretamente, por los cheques que firmaba todos los meses en la carpeta titulada «Nuestro Futuro».

Aquellas generosas donaciones iban destinadas a varias organizaciones infantiles, y jamás hacía publicidad de ello. A Lita se le encogía el corazón al ver a una mujer tan desprendida y bondadosa liada con una persona tan despreciable como Rebecca.

—Desde luego que no. A esa cazafortunas no pienso darle lo que quiere. —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Ah, sí! Espero que Ryan me llame dentro de un rato para soltarme una buena reprimenda, así que pásamelo enseguida.

La gruesa alfombra apagó el sonido de los pasos de Lita, cuando entró cinco minutos después, y Haruka se sobresaltó al ver aparecer una taza de café ante sí.

—Gracias —murmuró, sin levantar la vista del montón de papeles que estaba leyendo.

—No hay de qué. Por cierto, justo antes de que llegaras, te llamó una tal Michiru Kaioh. —Haruka levantó la cabeza tan súbitamente que Lita se asustó—. ¡Ajá! ¿Tiene algo que ver con Rebecca?

—¿Has dicho Michiru Kaioh? —Lita asintió—. No, no tiene nada que ver con Rebecca, al menos que yo sepa. Vaya, espero que no. ¿Dejó algún recado?

Haruka se sorprendió de su propia reacción al oír el nombre de la bella mujer del sábado por la noche. No solía recibir llamadas personales en el despacho y estaba segura de que no le había dado el número a Michiru. La sangre le cosquilleó en las venas de una forma muy curiosa al entender que la peliazul se había tomado la molestia de localizarla.

Lita dejó la nota de color rosa junto a la carpeta negra que había sobre la mesa.

—Dijo que la llamaras. Tiene una reunión hasta las once, pero después estará libre.

—¿Qué hacía aquí el empleado de mantenimiento? —preguntó Haruka, recogiendo la nota de color rosa—. ¿El aire acondicionado, otra vez?

—Yo no he llamado a nadie —respondió Lita, que ya se iba—. Dijo que era una revisión de rutina.

Haruka miró hacia los conductos de ventilación. Al menos el operario había limpiado después, y no como el anterior. Curiosamente desmotivada para el trabajo, miró a la pared de enfrente. Tenía dos horas por delante, hasta que pudiera llamar a Michiru, tiempo suficiente para reunirse con un par de altos cargos de la empresa y redondear

la presentación prevista con unos clientes para el día siguiente. Pero estaba irremediablemente distraída.

Molesta consigo misma, se imaginó a su abuelo sentado allí, en aquel mismo escritorio de color cereza. ¿Qué pensaría de ella, si la viera así? No le hizo falta mucha imaginación para ver al patriarca diciéndole que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza y asumir la responsabilidad que le correspondía por nacimiento. No había llegado a conocer muy bien al viejo, pero se acordaba de cómo crecía el hombre cada vez que entraba en el despacho, y Haruka sabía que había heredado sus genes. Le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, lo hacía bien y casi todas las mañanas acudía a su puesto impaciente por ponerlo todo en marcha. Sin embargo, hoy lo único que quería era que las manecillas del reloj Waterford se movieran. Con un triste suspiro, volvió a concentrarse en un montón de archivos y se obligó a zambullirse en la tarea.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad, en el cuadragésimo segundo piso del edificio Bradley &amp; Taylor, Michiru también se encontraba en su despacho, pero no estaba sola. Se esforzaba por no perder el hilo de la discusión entablada entre las tres personas sentadas en torno a la mesa de reuniones. Siempre se concentraba en el trabajo, pero hoy se acordaba constantemente de la impactante mujer del esmoquin que había conocido la noche del sábado.<p>

Haruka Tenoh tenía algo que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, y no había dormido bien por su causa. Pero más que el cansancio y la pérdida de concentración, lo que la preocupaba era el comportamiento tan atípico que había tenido hacía un rato, cuando levantó el auricular y la llamó.

Nunca hacía nada sin pensar previamente hasta en las últimas consecuencias y, desde luego, jamás perdería el tiempo con una persona tan voluble como la rubia. Había presenciado sus rápidos cambios de humor, desde la cólera y la grosería hasta la irritación y la humildad, sin perder nunca el encanto, e, inexplicablemente, cada etapa le había parecido más seductora que la anterior. Había pasado el domingo buscando información en internet sobre aquella mujer fascinante. Por suerte, había gran cantidad de material, y unos cuantos artículos en los que se referían a ella abiertamente como lesbiana.

Estos últimos recogían lo que le había sonsacado a Alan y añadían algunos jugosos detalles más. Cuanto más leía sobre ella, más quería saber, hasta que por fin, con los ojos cansados, se fue a la cama pasada la medianoche. Se quedó muda de asombro al sorprenderse a sí misma hablando con la secretaria de Haruka, nada más empezar la mañana. ¿No había tenido bastante con buscar información sobre la directora general de Tenoh´s Corp como si se tratara de un caso legal?

—Disculpa, ¿qué es lo que has dicho? —Se avergonzó de perder el hilo de la conversación. «Céntrate, Michiru.» Procuró borrar a Haruka de su mente mientras le repetían la misma pregunta por tercera vez.

—Tendría que irse.

—No creo que lo digas en serio. — No sabía si reírse o darle a Yaten Kou con un ladrillo en la cabeza. Acababa de preguntar si podía despedir a un empleado porque era «maricón», según sus palabras. Kou era el director financiero de Bradley & Foster, con una antigüedad de veintitrés años en la empresa.

—¿Por qué no? No puedo consentir esa clase de alteraciones en mi organización.

Desde la primera reunión, Michiru sabía que aquel tipo era un imbécil petulante que no reconocería una idea progresista aunque le mordiera el trasero. Se situaba tan a la derecha que, si se descuidaba, se caería por el borde de la Tierra. «Este tipo tendría que desaparecer del mundo con todas sus actitudes.» Reprimió una sonrisa. Michiru conocía a John Briggs, el empleado en cuestión, y reconocía que «cantaba» mucho, pero nunca habían tenido queja de él. Por el contrario, las relaciones con sus compañeros eran excelentes y la aguamarina lo veía muchas veces en una mesa de la cafetería rodeado de compañeros. Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué clase de alteraciones son, exactamente?

—Es tan evidente… —dijo Kou, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quiere decir «y»? —Yaten no sabía ocultar sus emociones—. Se pasea por la oficina como una loca, con la mano tonta colgando y meneando las caderas. Está todo el día charlando y soltando risitas. ¡Y cómo se viste…!

Michiru se imaginó a Yaten vestido como un osito de peluche de Victoria's Secret y tuvo que tomar un gran sorbo de café para borrar de su mente aquella grotesca imagen.

—¿Has tenido queja de su rendimiento en el trabajo?

—No, pero no por eso deja de ser un trastorno. Seguro que nadie dice nada por miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué, en tu opinión?

—Pues —respondió Yaten mirando a Michiru como si fuera tonta— de que sea él quien los acuse de maricones.

«No puedo creer que esta conversación sea real. Este tipo está tarado.» Penso Michiru

—Tengo que responder ante el gobierno federal —siguió justificándose Kou—. Esta empresa tiene una reputación impecable y quiero que siga siendo así. Gobierno este barco con firmeza y no consiento disensiones en mis filas.

Hasta el momento, la tercera persona que había en la mesa, Charles Comstock, el director general, no había dicho una palabra sobre el tema. Michiru lo miró, como pidiéndole su opinión, pero él no dijo nada, de modo que tomó ella la palabra otra vez.

—Por lo que me cuentas, no podemos despedirlo, Yaten.

—¿Qué más necesitas?

—«No te alteres. Recuerda que este tipo es idiota.» —En primer lugar, Yaten, el término más apropiado es "gay". En segundo lugar, va contra la ley despedirlo únicamente por tener sospechas sobre las personas con las que se relaciona en su tiempo libre. En tercer lugar, esta empresa, y tú personalmente, podríais ser denunciados sólo por pronunciar la palabra «maricón» en este contexto. —Michiru procuró enfatizar las palabras «tú personalmente» del último comentario —. En cuarto lugar, nadie se ha quejado, ni oficial ni extraoficialmente. Y, para concluir, no tienes argumentos para despedirlo.

—¿Cómo que no tengo argumentos?—Kou tensó tanto la espalda que Michiru vio cómo se le estiraba el nudo Windsor de la corbata.

—Quiero decir que no me has demostrado que haya hecho algo que justifique el despido. Su rendimiento es ejemplar. Lo has dicho tú mismo en las tres últimas evaluaciones de rendimiento. —Michiru señaló la carpeta que tenía ante sí—. Nadie se ha quejado y no ha incumplido la política de la empresa en ningún aspecto. No ha hecho nada malo —concluyó taxativamente.

Yaten Kou se volvió hacia el director general con una mirada suplicante, y el director habló por fin.

—Bien, Michiru, seguro que se puede hacer algo, ¿no es así?

Michiru captó la inflexión de su voz. El jefe esperaba que apoyase la postura de Kou. Sabía que las palabras que pronunciara a continuación definirían su carrera en Bradley & Taylor.

—No, Charles, yo no puedo hacer nada. No podemos despedirlo sólo por ser gay. No apoyaré una actitud tan poco ética, por no decir moralmente equivocada. —Se quedó observando a los dos hombres, que endurecieron la mirada ante sus últimas palabras, como si la vieran por primera vez, y Michiru supo que acababa de entrar en un campo

de minas.

—Michiru…

—Es evidente que no he dado la respuesta que se esperaba, pero es mi decisión. —En su opinión, no había nada más que añadir.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y Yaten habló con la boca pequeña.

—De acuerdo. De momento lo acepto, pero te garantizo que el señor mariposón traerá problemas. Oye bien lo que te digo.

Michiru se levantó también antes de que Yaten se separase de la mesa y lo inmovilizó con la mirada.

—Yaten, como asesora principal, te aconsejo que dejes de utilizar términos inapropiados y de hacer comentarios despectivos sobre un empleado de esta compañía.

A solas, Michiru se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá del despacho. —¡Dios bendito! Me parece que estoy de mierda hasta el cuello. —No había nadie allí que confirmase su observación.

.

.

* * *

><p>Haruka habría jurado que las manecillas del reloj de cuarzo no se habían movido desde hacía media hora.<p>

Los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa habían pasado de un lado a otro, como si hubiera terminado la tarea, cuando en realidad no los había leído. Por fin, al cabo de una hora, dejó que fingir que trabajaba y se fue a comer algo. A su regreso, Lita le pasó otra nota de color rosa. Michiru Kaioh había llamado de nuevo: ya había terminado la reunión.

No esperó a ver si había más mensajes para ella. Entró rápidamente en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Nunca había sentido tanta aprensión antes de hacer una llamada telefónica. Todos los días hacía llamadas que podían cambiar la vida de muchas personas, pero aquella sensación le resultaba totalmente ajena. Mientras marcaba el número, le pasaron por la mente a toda velocidad los motivos que podía tener Michiru para llamarla y qué le diría, pero se quedó completamente en blanco cuando el teléfono empezó a dar la señal al otro lado de la línea. Intentó ensayar unas palabras, pero se quedó atascada en el primer saludo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Michiru estaba abriendo un legajo de unos cinco centímetros de grosor cuando sonó el teléfono. «¡Dios! ¿Por qué los abogados no podemos decir las cosas en unas cincuenta páginas, o menos?» El teléfono sonó varias veces, hasta que se acordó de que Michelle, su secretaria, había ido a fotocopiar la documentación necesaria para la reunión del día siguiente.<p>

—Michiru Kaioh —contestó distraídamente.

—Soy Haruka Tenoh. —«¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?»

A Michiru se le aceleró el corazón al oír aquella voz cálida e insinuante al otro extremo de la línea. Soltó el legajo encima de la mesa y se quitó la gafas de cerca—. Hola. Esto…, gracias por devolverme la llamada. —«¡Qué estupidez! ¿Por qué no iba a devolvérmela?»

—Siento no haber estado antes, cuando llamó. Es que sucumbí a un deseo insaciable de comer chocolate y bajé a la tienda del vestíbulo a comprar un Snickers.

Michiru percibió una sonrisa en la voz de Haruka.

—Yo soy adicta a las galletas Reese—reconoció con culpabilidad.

—¡Hay que ver! Por muy mayores y triunfadoras que lleguemos a ser, todas tenemos algún vicio secreto —dijo Haruka, riéndose.

—No le diré el suyo a nadie si usted no pregona el mío por ahí —dijo Michiru, como si fuera una cuestión de seguridad nacional.

—Hecho. —Haruka no sabía qué más decir.

Michiru reprimió una risita nerviosa. Tenía una fuerte sensación de ridículo, de miedo y de emoción que hacía años que no sentía.

—Quería decirle que acepto sus disculpas. —El silencio que reinaba al otro extremo de la línea le atacaba los nervios.

Por fin, la aterciopelada voz respondió y Michiru dejó de apretar el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias. Estaba un poco preocupada. Ya me veía contándole a mi hermana lo impertinente que había llegado a ser y soportando la bronca semanas y semanas hasta que arreglara las cosas. Y le aseguro que me las hace pasar terrible.

—Me alegro de haberla librado de la ira de su hermana. ¿Tiene motivos para regañarla con tanta frecuencia? —A Michiru le cautivó el comentario personal de Haruka.

Haruka echó una mirada a la foto de Serena, que ocupaba un lugar destacado en una esquina de la mesa. —Más de lo que me gustaría, pero menos que antes. En estos últimos años, me he reformado un poquito, y ahora dedica toda su atención a emparejar a sus amigos. Aunque me parece que a ellos no les hace ilusión, precisamente.

A Michiru se le aceleró el corazón de nuevo al oír la risa de la rubia. «¡Qué sonido tan maravilloso!»

—Ojalá pudiera yo decir lo mismo. Soy hija única. —Michiru se estremeció al recordar que hacía unas semanas que no llamaba a su madre.

—¡Toma! Y creía que yo lo tenía fatal. —Las dos se rieron.

—¿Aceptaría cenar conmigo el sábado que viene? —dijo Michiru, dejándose llevar por un impulso. «¡Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho yo!» Contuvo el aliento.

Haruka no esperaba la invitación y sospechó que la peliazul ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta ese instante. Estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres, e incluso algunos hombres desinformados, dieran el primer paso, pero en esta ocasión no estaba segura de que fuera un paso, en realidad.

Michiru no entendía que le hubiera dado por decir eso y se sintió totalmente avergonzada. Buscó desesperadamente una forma de salir de aquella situación. Nunca le habían sorprendido tanto sus propias palabras.

—Hummm…, bueno…

—Me encantaría —respondió Haruka rápidamente.

—«Bueno, y ahora ¿qué demonios digo? ¡Piensa! Michiru ¡Piensa!» Sus propias reacciones ante aquella mujer la dejaban atónita. Sacudió la cabeza para poner el cerebro en marcha. Tenía la mente en blanco; no recordaba ningún restaurante de la ciudad. La salvación llegó en forma de invitación a una comida de negocios que destacaba en la bandeja del correo. —¿Conoce el Madison's, ese restaurante nuevo del Borgotta? —Se refería al elegante centro comercial que acababan de restaurar en el paseo marítimo.

—No, no lo conozco, pero dicen que es maravilloso.

Michiru se recostó en el sillón y puso los pies encima de la mesa. Una vívida imagen de Haruka y ella, sentadas frente a frente en una pequeña mesa íntima, invadió sus pensamientos. Vio la luz trémula de las velas reflejada en aquellos orbes verdes, que prometían misterio y aventura. Una mano de largos dedos sujetaba una copa de Dom Perignon y se la llevaba lentamente a los labios. Le pareció sentir cómo aquellos labios le acariciaban los pechos.

—¿Michiru?

—Sí —respondió, abandonando de golpe sus lascivos pensamientos—, sigo aquí, lo siento. Déme su dirección. —No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios y tuvo que preguntarle la dirección dos veces—. ¿A las seis y media? Creo que nos daría tiempo a las dos.

—Que sean las seis, mejor, y así tomamos un cóctel primero, si le parece bien. —Haruka quería pasar unos minutos a solas, antes de unirse a las multitudes que saldrían a cenar. «A lo mejor no llegamos ni al restaurante.»

—De acuerdo. —Michiru quería alargar la conversación, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, de modo que se repitió—.Quedamos así, la recojo a las seis.

—Estaré preparada —dijo la rubia con un claro doble sentido. Por el largo silencio que siguió, dio por sentado que la aguamarina había captado la indirecta.

—Bien, hasta entonces —contestó Michiru sin fuerzas, y colgó el teléfono antes de que Haruka siguiera insinuándose. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó mirando a la nada, esperando a que el corazón recobrase su ritmo normal. «¡Dios! ¿Qué me ocurre con esta mujer? ¡Estoy como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima!»

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios<p> 


	4. La Cita

**Capítulo 4**

**"La Cita"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Haruka se recostó en la silla y se frotó la sien. Estaba cansada y malhumorada, después de cuatro días de reuniones continuas, y le dolía la cabeza. Echó una ojeada a las notas que había tomado en la reunión de la mañana y se dio cuenta de que había llenado las páginas de garabatos abstractos. Frunció el entrecejo al comprender que aquellos garabatos delataban la frecuencia con que se había distraído pensando en Michiru en los últimos días.<p>

Había salido con muchas mujeres, y se había acostado con la mayoría de ellas, pero ninguna había invadido sus pensamientos como ella. La evocó con el modelo negro de diseño y volvió a sorprenderse de que destacara tanto entre las demás mujeres de la fiesta, y no por su belleza, que no era poca, sino por su mera presencia. Irradiaba una energía que relegaba a todas las personas de su alrededor a un anodino segundo plano. Estaba segura de no haber malinterpretado el interés que vio en sus ojos, incluso desde lejos, en aquella sala, pero su mal humor por lo de Rebecca le impidió reaccionar a tiempo.

Con los pies en la mesa, volvió a mirar el reloj. Faltaba media hora para la siguiente reunión, un momento tan apto como cualquier otro para pensar en lo que había visto exactamente en sus ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Sería hetero o una bisexual aficionada? Se quedó pensando en las diferentes posibilidades mientras mordisqueaba la ensalada que Lita le había dejado en una esquina de la mesa. Pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos había otra cosa que pugnaba por salir a flote. Pocas veces se equivocaba al juzgar a las mujeres o en los negocios, pero la situación con Rebecca apuntaba a un fallo en sus dotes de valoración. Pocas cosas la hacían dudar de sí misma, pero la posibilidad de perder su capacidad de juicio era una de ellas.

Unas horas antes, había hablado largo y tendido con Ryan para definir la estrategia a la que recurrirían si Rebecca seguía adelante con sus amenazas. Terminó la conversación asqueada y con cierto temor. Podrían controlarla, pero la cosa se pondría irremediablemente fea. No le gustaba ser objeto de chantaje, y el hecho de habérselo buscado ella sola le resultaba intolerable. Se frotó el cuello para aliviarse la tensión y hojeó el calendario; sonrió al ver señalada la cita para cenar con Michiru al día siguiente. Casi esperaba que la hubiera llamado para anularla con cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, la había confirmado, lo cual aumentó el grado general de distracción de la rubia.

La idea de pasar la noche con una mujer hermosa siempre la animaba, pero esta vez, el cosquilleo que sentía habitualmente parecía más intenso. No era sólo una cena con una belleza cualquiera; iba a pasar la velada con una mujer que la hipnotizaba como pocas.

Necesitaba volver a verla, aunque sólo fuera para averiguar si la reciprocidad que percibía por parte de Michiru Kaioh eran imaginaciones suyas o no. «Necesitaba.»

Haruka cambió de sitio unos papeles. La idea de necesitar cualquier cosa la intranquilizaba. La necesidad hacía vulnerables a las personas, y no recordaba la última vez que había sentido necesidad de una mujer determinada. Las «necesidades» físicas eran otra cosa. Sin embargo, últimamente la satisfacción de sus deseos le había acarreado complicaciones intolerables, a ella y a una tercera persona inocente, que la dejaban a merced de las implacables manipulaciones de Rebecca. Pensó que al menos podía agradecer que el asunto no le afectase emocionalmente; en el plano personal, lo único que estaba en juego era su orgullo. En adelante tendría que ser más precavida, lo cual significaba que, pasara lo que pasase el sábado por la noche con Michiru, no tomaría ninguna decisión precipitada que después pudiera lamentar.

**.**

.

* * *

><p>«¡Ya está bien, Michiru! ¡Ponte cualquier cosa!» la aguamarina repasaba el vestuario de su armario ropero, ordenadamente colgado en la barra. Miró la cantidad de prendas que había desechado ya, después de probárselas, amontonadas encima de la cama. Estaba nerviosa y quería ponerse lo que más la favoreciese. No sabía cómo llamar a la velada con Haruka Tenoh. En realidad, no era una cita con un ligue, pero se lo parecía.<p>

La sensación de inquietas mariposas en el estómago era una señal inconfundible de que el compromiso para cenar le despertaba más deseos y expectación que nunca. Descolgó una percha y reconoció finalmente que la rubia le parecía más que atractiva, pero no sabía cómo encajarlo. Michiru era muy culta y elegante, había viajado mucho y no tenía nada de ingenua en lo que a la vida se refería, pero con aquella mujer no estaba ni mucho menos en igualdad de condiciones.

Miró las perchas vacías y frunció el entrecejo; no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había puesto tan nerviosa. Se movía en círculos selectos y, gracias a su buena educación, no se dejaba impresionar por la pompa de las circunstancias ni por la gente. Su padre vivía satisfecho con su oficio de cartero y le había enseñado la importancia del compromiso con la familia, el trabajo y el país. Su madre, maestra de profesión, la había familiarizado desde la infancia con la literatura y con otras culturas, y Michiru conservaba los valores del amor por aprender y la aceptación de lo diferente en que la habían educado.

En casa de los Kaioh no sobraba el dinero. Michiru se había esforzado por ganar lo suficiente para matricularse en la universidad local, donde se graduó summa cum laude y ganó una beca para entrar en la facultad de Derecho de Harvard. En la época de Harvard, conoció, casi por primera vez en su vida, a personas que creían que la sangre que corría por sus venas o la cuenta bancaria las hacía superiores a los demás. Tuvo que aprender a adaptarse al entorno por necesidad, y se enorgullecía de no haber comprometido nunca sus valores ni su integridad en el proceso.

Harvard la preparó adecuadamente para lo que la esperaba en el ámbito profesional. En la actualidad, estaba rodeada de hombres y mujeres triunfadores, y también de hombres y mujeres capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por entrar en ese círculo tan selecto. Sabía que tenía enemigos, colegas que le guardaban rencor por haber llegado tan alto.

Generalmente, subestimaban su fortaleza y su sentido común, y, si la obligaban a actuar para proteger sus intereses, nadie se daba cuenta de nada hasta que ya era tarde para impedírselo. El trabajo duro y la dedicación le habían granjeado fama de letrada brillante y política extremadamente astuta. En general, los que la conocían preferían tenerla como amiga, incluso los pretendientes a quienes había rechazado.

Durante la carrera, había conocido algunos hombres acostumbrados a salirse con la suya, que creían que le hacían una especie de favor fijándose en ella. Como les ocurría a muchas otras mujeres triunfadoras con las que había hablado del tema, por lo visto, atraía a hombres que querían dominarla o que querían ser dominados por ella. Había salido con algunos cuando tenía tiempo y había llegado a mantener relaciones largas, casi formales, en dos casos. Pero en ambos, cuando le propusieron matrimonio, se encontró sorprendentemente indecisa. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que rompió con el último aspirante a marido y, desde entonces, había salido con poco entusiasmo con algunos hombres más, pero ninguno la satisfacía. Había empezado a preguntarse si alguna vez conocería a alguien que le encendiera su pasión.

En los últimos tiempos, también algunas mujeres habían expresado interés por ella —no es que no conociera a ninguna lesbiana—, pero nunca había salido en serio con ninguna. Respiró hondo y dejó de revolver el armario frenéticamente. No era más que una cena. Había tenido encuentros más íntimos con otras mujeres. ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy?

—Ni en la primera cita de mi vida estaba tan nerviosa —dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el sonido de su propia voz la calmara un poco. Sonrió al acordarse de Claire Bailey, la primera mujer con quien accedió a salir. Varias citas después, también fue la primera a la que besó, pero la relación no prosperó. Después de Claire, salió con algunas mujeres más, pero no se enrolló con ninguna. Se dio cuenta de que todas eran parecidas, en cierto sentido: triunfadoras, seguras y sofisticadas. Pero aburridas.

Haruka era muy, muy distinta. «Es la primera mujer que me pone la carne de gallina. En el buen sentido. En el mejor sentido.» Su cuerpo confirmó aquella sensación y tuvo que sacudir las manos como para librarse del cosquilleo que notaba en las puntas de los dedos. La rubia podía tener a cualquier mujer que desease. «¿Puede desearme a mí?» Lo dudaba. No daba el tipo de las que le gustaban a la alta mujer, según la descripción de Alan.

—Si al menos me callara la boca y reconociera que quiero algo más que una cena, seguro que no estaría tan nerviosa. —Se le apagó la voz al pensar en lo que quería en realidad. «¿Nervios?»

Maldición, estaba muerta de miedo. Por fin se decidió por unos pantalones de color verde oscuro, de seda, y una camiseta sin mangas de color crema, encontraste con una chaqueta verde. Aquel color le sentaba bien a su pelo color aguamarina y al suave tono de su piel, que parecía una aberración genética. Era el mismo tono que tenía su madre. Ante el espejo del armario, se puso unos pendientes y observó su rostro críticamente. «No está mal.» Se había maquillado con mucho cuidado, lo que le había costado un esfuerzo, porque las manos le temblaban de nervios. Pero consiguió realzar las facciones de un modo sencillo, con un resultado limpio y natural que apenas acusaba los afeites.

Satisfecha, volvió a colocar la ropa en el armario, alisó las arrugas del edredón de plumas que cubría la cama de medida extra grande y mulló las almohadas. Se disponía a retirarse cuando tuvo una imagen mental de Haruka tumbada en la gran cama, desnuda. Un haz de calor ardiente se le disparó desde el estómago hasta la ingle. Retrocedió y, súbitamente sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la rubia era la primera mujer a la que se había imaginado en su cama. Recogió rápidamente el bolso y las llaves, y salió de la habitación con el corazón alborotado. «Supongo que esto significa que puedo ser lesbiana. Mierda, a ver si sé lo que tengo que hacer.»

.

* * *

><p>A diecinueve kilómetros de allí, en McComb Drive, Haruka se tomaba un Chivas lentamente en un grueso vaso de cristal, sentada en un sillón de piel supermullido. No se movía, pero su mente iba a toda velocidad. No recordaba tanta expectación por su parte en ninguna cita para cenar con una mujer. Michiru Kaioh era atractiva, sin duda, y la chispa del deseo había saltado al instante, pero había algo más, algo que intensificaba la expectación de Haruka. Parecía muy distinta a las mujeres con las que solía salir. Nunca le habían faltado mujeres atractivas ansiosas de compartir su cama. Creía que, si surgía una atracción entre dos mujeres y las dos deseaban lo mismo, no había motivos para no pasar una noche juntas… o la tarde, en algunos casos. No era más que sexo, una cosa que podía disfrutarse voluntariamente entre dos adultos. Lógicamente, había tenido muchas compañeras sexuales, relaciones que, en la mayoría de los casos, duraban días o semanas, rara vez más.<p>

Los ligues casuales satisfacían sus necesidades sexuales y se adaptaban bien a su estilo de vida, sobre todo porque dirigir Tenoh´s Corp día a día la acaparaba por completo, desde que decidió dedicarse a la empresa. No le interesaba establecer relaciones más comprometidas. No se engañaba: sabía que sus ligues eran conscientes de quién era cuando se le acercaban o cuando se acercaba ella.

Frecuentaban los mismos círculos y, aunque no se conocieran específicamente por el nombre, las caras eran conocidas. Con todo, sospechaba que, al principio, Michiru no sabía quién era y, desde luego, tampoco le importó cuando le echó aquella reprimenda por su grosero comportamiento. La invitación a cenar esa noche había sido una gran sorpresa; recibía pocas sorpresas, y muy de tarde en tarde.

A pesar de que la invitación había sido por teléfono, sospechaba que la peliazul había actuado impulsivamente, cosa poco normal en un abogado. Conocía a suficientes profesionales de la ley como para saber que siempre pensaban hasta en el último detalle, y generalmente sabían con exactitud la respuesta que obtendrían a cualquier pregunta que pensaran hacer. Sonrió ante la idea de hacerle perder los papeles a aquella mujer.

* * *

><p>Cuando el timbre anunció su llegada, unos minutos después, se levantó inmediatamente y cruzó la habitación con más prisa que de costumbre. Por lo general, las mujeres no venían a buscarla a casa. Al contrario: prefería pasar ella a recogerlas o quedar en cualquier sitio. Así era más fácil escapar, en caso de necesidad, según decía siempre a sus amigas, y la necesidad se había impuesto en varias ocasiones. Otro indicio de que Michiru no era como las demás.<p>

Los zapatos taconearon sobre el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo y la mano le tembló al agarrar el picaporte. Lo agarró con fuerza al ver a la aguamarina en el umbral. «Es preciosa.» Se fijó en el corte perfecto del traje de color verde que llevaba y en el discreto escote que asomaba por la parte superior de la camiseta. El maquillaje le acentuaba los pómulos y daba relieve a sus indecisos ojos azules.

A Michiru se le cerró la garganta y su respiración se hizo superficial al darse cuenta de que volvía a encontrarse ante aquella mujer impresionante una vez más. «¿Qué demonios hago aquí?»

—Hola —dijo Haruka, y su voz casi reveló la loca carrera de la sangre por sus venas.

—Hola —respondió Michiru tímidamente, perpleja ante su propia reacción al ver de nuevo a Haruka. Reconoció la línea del modelo de pantalones de vestir de Hugo Boss, de color carbón, y se fijó en la blusa de seda, más oscura, que había escogido. «Alucinante.»

—¡Ay, disculpa! Adelante. —Haruka abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Michiru entrase. «Hummm, qué bien hueles.» pensó— ¿Ha sido difícil encontrar la casa?

—No, no. —Michiru casi estalla en una carcajada al recordar cómo había reaccionado al acercarse a la laberíntica casa de la rubia, unos minutos antes.

Había aparcado en el centro de un largo sendero circular y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para contener los nervios y apaciguar el pulso desbocado. Después, recorrió a paso lento el camino de adoquines flanqueado por flores de brillantes colores y un césped inmaculadamente cuidado. Una suave brisa marítima le agitó el pelo y llenó el aire de olor a salitre. En otras circunstancias, aquel paseo habría sido delicioso, pero ahora sólo estaba pensando en cómo saludar a Haruka. «¡Por favor! ¡Si no es más que una cena! Sí, claro.»

Haruka la condujo por un espacioso pasillo hasta el salón, decorado en tonos marrones y tostados, con notas de color en la tapicería de los sillones y en los cojines del sofá. Había un cuadro de Georgia O'Keeffe sobre la chimenea y otro en la pared de la izquierda. La estancia resultaba cómoda y acogedora.

—Qué casa tan bonita —dijo Michiru, mientras se disponía a sentarse en una butaca, enfrente del sofá.

—Gracias. No estoy mucho en casa, pero prefiero sentirme a gusto cuando estoy—replicó Haruka, casi con un tono de culpabilidad. No pasaba mucho tiempo allí, y a veces tenía la sensación de que sacaba poco partido a un mobiliario y un espacio tan agradables —. ¿Quieres tomar algo, si me permites el tuteo? —Se acercó al minibar que había al otro lado de la habitación.

—Por supuesto —dijo Michiru—. Un whisky, si tienes. —Michiru no solía tomar bebidas fuertes, pero en aquel momento necesitaba algo fortificante.

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué tal la semana en el mundo de la legalidad financiera? —Haruka se encogió al oírse preguntar semejante tontería, pero, sorprendentemente, no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Por lo general, la charla intrascendente se le daba muy bien, y sabía salpimentarla con insinuaciones sexuales.

—Seguro que parecida a la tuya, más o menos. —Michiru tomó el vaso y le dio las gracias—. Reuniones, llamadas telefónicas, vuelos aburridos a otra ciudad y más reuniones. Por no mencionar el correo electrónico, siempre presente. —Soltó una risita—. Me parece que los mensajes procrean mientras están en la bandeja de correo.

Notó la calidez del whisky en la mano, pero aquello no fue nada, comparado con el calor que se expandió por su cuerpo al oír la risa de Haruka, que celebraba el acertado comentario. Apretó el vaso, tomó un sorbo y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para no soltar las lágrimas que quería arrancarle la fuerte bebida.

—Eso mismo pienso yo de los mensajes rosas que me pasa Lita. No soy especialista en genética, pero juro que se reproducen como conejos en la esquina de la mesa. —Haruka no conseguía relajarse.

Michiru se atragantó con el whisky que le bajaba por la garganta al imaginarse, de repente, a Haruka y a ella cogiendo como conejos sobre la mesa del despacho.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Haruka, que se puso a su lado en un instante con

cara de preocupación. «No, la verdad es que esto me mortifica.» pensó pero Michiru consiguió normalizar la respiración sin ponerse más en evidencia.

—Sí; creo que me ha entrado el líquido por mal sitio. No es nada, de verdad. —Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más hasta que se le aclaró la cabeza.

Haruka volvió a su sitio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su invitada. —Entonces, ¿cuánto hace que trabajas en B&T?

—¿B&T? —preguntó Michiru, ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo Haruka, avergonzada—, no pretendía molestarte. ¿No sabías que todo el mundo los llama B&T?

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Bueno —dijo Haruka después de tomar un sorbo—, todo el mundo que trata con ustedes. Es que Bradley & Taylor suena tan… —vaciló—, tan acartonado…

—¿Y Tenoh´s Corp no? —replicó Michiru sin poder evitar un tono burlón.

—Hum. En eso tengo que darte la razón.

—¿Por qué no Tenoh-Mac, simplemente? Tiene más gancho. — Michiru tomó otro sorbo, pero esta vez no se atragantó.

—Me da la impresión de que los clientes no tendrían mucha fe en una empresa con un nombre «con gancho». La gente suele ponerse nerviosa con todo lo que hace referencia al dinero.

—Hummm, supongo, sí. El tic-tac del reloj del vestíbulo se hizo oír en el silencio que siguió. Michiru usaba el silencio con frecuencia como táctica para darle tiempo a la gente a abrirse, y pocas veces le fallaba. El silencio solía incomodar y la gente decía cualquier cosa para llenar el vacío; sin embargo, con la mujer que estaba sentada enfrente aquello no funcionaba. La rubia parecía perfectamente relajada, cosa que Michiru no podía decir de sí misma.

Pero Haruka no estaba relajada en absoluto. «¿Qué nos deparará la velada?¡Mierda! Ni siquiera sé de qué va esta cita.» —Bien, Michiru, háblame de ti.

—«¿Aparte de que no tengo la menor idea de por qué estoy aquí?» —¿En general o algo en concreto?

—«Por ejemplo, dime que eres lesbiana, ¿si?» Haruka reprimió una sonrisa y se recostó en el respaldo de la butaca. —Sorpréndeme —dijo, con una mirada de ojos ahumados que le aceleró el pulso a Michiru.

—No sé por qué, pero me da sensación de que hay pocas cosas que puedan sorprenderte, Haruka —replicó, con más seguridad de la que sentía.

La rubia sintió una especie de calambre por todo el cuerpo al oír cómo pronunciaba su nombre; un deseo de tocarla le cosquilleó en los dedos.

—Me has sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Michiru no acababa de creerse que pudiera aparentar tanta tranquilidad, cuando tenía el estómago hecho un puro nudo.

—«Tiene agallas, hay que reconocerlo.» Haruka tomó otro sorbo y cruzó las piernas con naturalidad, mientras se concedía unos instantes para pensar cuál sería el próximo paso. Le pareció que lo mejor era mostrarse precavida. —Por la invitación a cenar.

—Sí, bueno —contestó Michiru sin pensar—, yo también me sorprendí a mí misma, más o menos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Haruka, imitando la pregunta anterior de Michiru—. ¿Por qué?—Tenía la sensación de estar al borde del asiento, esperando la respuesta.

—No estoy muy segura. Por una parte, me parecía una cosa totalmente normal, para conocer mejor a alguien… — Michiru dudó; no sabía cómo terminar la frase.

—Pero por otra —la ayudó Haruka, ilustrando las palabras con un gesto de las manos. Contuvo el aliento. Temía que su fama la hubiera precedido negativamente. No sería la primera vez que una mujer prefería no ser vista en público con ella. De vez en cuando, salía fotografiada en la sección social de los diarios junto a su «amiga del momento», como solían llamar a sus ligues. Si tenía suerte, sólo se publicaba la foto ahí. Pero a la sórdida prensa sensacionalista le gustaba cebarse cuando tenía ocasión, y eso molestaba de verdad a algunas mujeres que valoraban su vida íntima.

—Por otra, no tengo la costumbre de invitar a cenar a la gente de buenas a primeras. Creo que lo que me sorprendió fue eso.

—A riesgo de hacerte otra pregunta tonta, ¿por qué vamos a cenar juntas esta

noche?

—Michiru iba a responder, pero las campanadas del reloj la interrumpieron. Miró la hora en el suyo. —¡Caray, he perdido la noción del tiempo! Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Yo suelo decir que el tiempo vuela, cuando me lo paso bien —dijo Haruka con ojos risueños, y se levantó.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cerró con llave la puerta de la casa y siguió a Michiru por el sendero iluminado hasta el coche. Oyó el clic de la alarma y las luces del interior se encendieron derramando una cálida y tentadora claridad sobre los asientos.<p>

—Bonito coche —dijo Haruka, alabando el último modelo de Mercedes descapotable. «Bien, quizás esta mujer tenga una vena de locura, a pesar de todo.»

—Gracias. Reconozco que me he pasado un poco, pero es divertido.

Haruka abrió la portezuela del copiloto y se sentó. Después de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, vio que Michiru daba la vuelta por delante del coche. Hasta el momento, la noche iba como esperaba. Michiru era encantadora, ingeniosa e inteligente. Le había impresionado la forma directa de responder a sus preguntas, sin la coqueta timidez que tanto utilizaban otras mujeres. Aquella sinceridad le resultaba refrescante, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Rebecca le había dado aquella misma impresión, y nunca se había equivocado tanto.

Paseó la mirada por el suave perfil de los muslos de Michiru, cubiertos por la tela de color verde oscuro de los pantalones. La idea de acariciarla entre la leve abertura de los muslos borró el feo recuerdo de Rebecca como un mal sueño.

Michiru sonrió y movió la llave de contacto. Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa, sorprendida por una cosa: una sensación de felicidad. El simple intercambio de miradas con aquella mujer la hacía feliz de verdad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trayecto hasta el restaurante duró unos quince minutos y, mientras el mozo aparcaba el coche, Michiru, sujetando a Haruka por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, la condujo hacia el interior. El maître las acompañó hasta una mesa situada junto a una ventana, desde donde se veía la puesta de sol en el puerto de

San Diego.

—Este sitio es fabuloso —dijo la rubia, después de sentarse y pedir el vino. Echó una ojeada a su alrededor y vio que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, muchas por gays y lesbianas —. Me sorprende que hayas podido hacer una reserva aquí. Veo que este sitio tiene mucho éxito.

—Podría hacer una gracia y decirte que sólo tuve que pronunciar mi nombre para que, milagrosamente, apareciese una mesa vacía, pero, en realidad, cuando llamé, acababan de anular una reserva.

—Me gusta más la gracia que la verdad —dijo Haruka, que empezaba a apreciar el sentido del humor de Michiru —. Quedémonos con la versión graciosa.

—De acuerdo, pero no esperes que el tráfico se detenga con sólo pronunciar mi nombre. —Michiru miró el menú y la boca se le hizo agua ante aquellas deliciosas sugerencias.

—Con el vestido que llevabas la otra noche, seguro que lo detienes —dijo Haruka.

A Michiru se le paró el corazón al oír tan inesperado cumplido. Levantó la mirada lentamente del menú y la fijó en los penetrantes ojos que tenía ante ella. «¡Si que tienes labia!» —Gracias—dijo—Me gusta ponerme elegante de vez en cuando.

—¿Y siempre te pones tan guapa? —pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia

—«No da puntada sin hilo.» No era la primera vez que una mujer se le insinuaba, pero, sin duda, era la primera vez que sentía reciprocidad. Con intención de aligerar el ambiente, dijo: —No esperarás que responda a esa pregunta, ¿verdad? Si dijera que no, mentiría. Si dijera que sí, pecaría de narcisista.

—Bien, en tal caso, la responderé yo. Sí, estoy segura de que te sienta muy bien cualquier cosa que te pongas. —Inmediatamente, se la imaginó sin nada y empezaron a sudarle las manos.

—Me estás poniendo en una situación embarazosa.

—Perdona, pero es que se me escapa la verdad de los labios. —Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa coqueta

A Michiru se le paró el corazón de nuevo al imaginarse aquellos labios ocupados en otros menesteres. No solía tener fantasías sexuales y, sin embargo, no le parecía raro que su pensamiento derivase constantemente hacia aquel terreno desconocido.

Haruka advirtió que Michiru se fijaba en sus labios y lo interpretó como algo más que una mirada de paso de aquellos chispeantes ojos azules. Sonrió al pensar que las sábanas limpias servirían de algo. Pisaba terreno conocido, un terreno por el que había pasado muchas, muchas veces, y se relajó.

—La vista es fantástica.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —contestó Michiru después de que les sirvieran la bebida —. Me encanta la puesta de sol en el agua. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me llevaba a la playa al final de la tarde, nos sentábamos juntos y nos quedábamos esperando el sonido del sol cuando toca el agua.

—¿Cómo era ese sonido? —preguntó Haruka, atraída por la expresión nostálgica de Michiru.

—Un chisporroteo largo y lento, que se hacía más fuerte al tocar el agua, y luego iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Ahora, de mayor, sé que el sol no toca el agua, pero, de pequeña, te juro que lo oía.

—¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? — preguntó Haruka, con la esperanza de que

Michiru no le dijera que había fallecido. Sería un golpe mortal para la conversación.

—Vive con mi madre no lejos de aquí. Ni las bombas los harían moverse de San Diego —añadió, riéndose—. ¿Y tu familia? —La sinceridad de su pregunta la desconcertó. Todas las personas que conocía sabían quién era su padre o lo conocían, y muchas recordaban también a su madre.

—Michiru, ¿sabes quién soy?—«¡Dios, que prepontente suena eso!»—. Es decir…—No pudo terminar la frase.

—Sí, Haruka, sé quién eres —replicó con calma, después de que el camarero acudiese a la mesa y ellas pidiesen la cena—. Sé quién eres, pero no te conozco. Es decir —añadió, al ver una expresión de confusión en el rostro de la rubia—, lo que sé lo he leído en los periódicos y en las revistas, o me lo han contado. —Vaciló un momento—.Prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Haruka se quedó sin habla. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le demostraba verdadero interés por su persona. Todo el mundo creía que ya la conocía, sólo por la fama o porque sabía quiénes eran su padre o su abuelo. Todos la trataban según unas ideas e impresiones preconcebidas, y ella se había acostumbrado a aquella situación. En ese momento, gracias a aquella sencilla pregunta de Michiru, descubrió hasta qué punto su vida se regía por esa premisa.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó con incertidumbre, sin saber muy bien si quería seguir por ese camino. Le resultaba mucho más fácil actuar según lo que esperaban de ella los asociados, los conocidos e incluso las amantes. En ese terreno se movía con seguridad; pero esto era otra cosa.

—Háblame de tu familia. —Michiru se apoyó en el respaldo cómodamente, con la bebida en la mano, dispuesta a escuchar.

Haruka la complació. En realidad, no dejó de hablar durante toda la cena. Le contó que sus bisabuelos habían inmigrado de Europa en tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial sólo con lo puesto, y habían montado una pequeña y próspera empresa en el sur de Manhattan. Le habló de la expansión subsiguiente, con la siguiente generación, al terreno de la banca, de la emancipación de su abuelo, que levantó con gran éxito una compañía de inversiones bancarias al margen de la familia.

A lo largo de la cena, Michiru se fijó en la luz que iluminaba los ojos de Haruka cuando hablaba de su familia. Vio que se le empañaban un poco al recordar la muerte de su padre y la evolución de la compañía cuando su tío asumió la dirección.

—Tenía entonces veintiocho años — dijo, en un tono de resignación— y ningún interés por hacerme cargo de Tenoh´s Corp.

—¿Qué era lo que te interesaba? —preguntó Michiru.

—Las mujeres. Muchas mujeres. —Haruka miró cautamente a la que tenía enfrente. Por su expresión, supo que la aguamarina no la juzgaba ni la condenaba, simplemente, la animaba a seguir hablando—. Supongo que, en aquella época, era muy egocéntrica.

—¿Supones? —bromeó Michiru.

—De acuerdo, era joven, rica y egocéntrica.

—Y endemoniadamente atractiva, no lo olvidemos —apostilló Michiru jocosamente.

—«¿De veras?» El buen carácter de aquella mujer no dejaba de asombrarla.—Bien, sí, eso también. —Le hizo un guiño y siguió, medio en serio—. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta si lo que más les atraía era yo o mi dinero. Pero tengo que reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que en realidad no me importaba.

—¿Y ahora sí? —inquirió Michiru.

—A veces.

—¿A veces? —la peliazul se mostró sorprendida por su sinceridad.

—La rubia, consciente de que su respuesta le haría ganar o perder posibilidades de llevarse a la cama a aquella mujer tan sexy, se lanzó de cabeza, sin pensarlo más.— A veces, lo único que busco es desahogarme un poco. No quiero establecer vínculos duraderos, ni me planteo ningún compromiso, por eso no me importa, en realidad.

—Michiru le sostuvo la mirada. No pudo evitar hacer una alusión a los rumores

de conquistadora que Alan le había comentado. —Tengo entendido que te desahogas con frecuencia, y que lo haces muy bien.

—Bueno… —dijo Haruka, estupefacta—, ya sabes cuánto habla la gente —replicó, quitándole importancia al comentario.

—No —dijo Michiru, dispuesta a no zanjar el tema tan fácilmente—, ¿cuánto habla la gente?

—No hay que creerse la mitad de lo que cuentan —dijo la alta mujer después de tomar un sorbo de vino—. Y la otra mitad no son más que imaginaciones de quien lanza el rumor.

—Entonces, ¿qué mitad puedo creer?—Michiru no cejaba en su interrogatorio.—¿La de la frecuencia o la del buen hacer?

—Haruka sonrió con satisfacción y optó por darle a Michiru exactamente lo que quería.—De acuerdo, asesora. Te lo contaré todo. Soy de las que creen que el deseo sexual es una función fisiológica natural. —Las imágenes que aquella frase le inspiraron le hicieron perder el hilo del argumento. Jugueteó con la copa mientras volvía a concentrarse—. Y…,en fin, si tenemos dos personas adultas, que están de acuerdo y son de la misma opinión, pues… —dejó morir la frase sin saber cómo terminarla.

—Lo que tienes son dos mujeres satisfechas. —Termino Michiru

A Haruka se le contagió la risa que bailaba en los ojos de Michiru. —Pues sí, si sabes hacerlo bien. «Y no dudes de que yo lo haré muy bien contigo.»

.

.

* * *

><p>Concluida la cena y una vez retirados los platos del postre, Michiru preguntó: —Entonces, ¿por qué has asumido la dirección de Tenoh´s Corp?<p>

Haruka no estaba preparada para un cambio de tema tan radical. Siempre le incomodaba hablar del forcejeo que había tenido con su tío para quitarle la empresa de las manos. Había sido una batalla legal larga y dificultosa, que enseguida dio un feo giro, porque su tío empezó a airear trapos sucios, a insultarla y a señalar con un dedo acusador en todas direcciones, excepto hacia sí mismo. Ella no quiso rebajarse a su nivel y se negó a reconocer o refutar todas sus acusaciones e insinuaciones. Al final, el juez dictaminó a su favor y su tío Ted tuvo que marcharse.

—Supongo que en esta etapa de nuestra relación toca revolver la mierda —repuso Haruka, intentando suavizar la humillación que sentía con una nota de humor—Mi tío tenía más experiencia en las apuestas hípicas que en dirigir una empresa de capital riesgo. Consideraba que las dos cosas se regían por el mismo principio. Apostar por un caballo para ganar, apostar por una empresa o por una idea para ganar. Pero, en este caso, las apuestas son un poco más fuertes. En poco tiempo, hundió la empresa, o casi. —Así contado, no parecía gran cosa, pero todavía le resultaba doloroso—. Uno de nuestros clientes más antiguos me localizó en París y me lo contó todo con pelos y señales. Supongo que en aquel momento maduré por fin y comprendí que me correspondía asumir la dirección de la empresa, por derecho y por sentido de la responsabilidad. Y aquí estoy.

—¿Y eres feliz? —Era una pregunta simple, pero Haruka se echó a reír—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Hace años que no me hacen esa pregunta. Creo que a nadie le importa de verdad, siempre y cuando les haga ganar mucho —dijo, plenamente consciente de que era verdad.

—Pero, ¿eres feliz? —insistió Michiru.

Haruka tuvo que pensarlo un momento. La felicidad era un concepto que no relacionaba con el hecho de haberse puesto al frente de Tenoh´s Corp. Era una niñita rica y caprichosa que había entrado en un mundo de hombres, un mundo de egos inflados, dinero y creencias firmes en la falta de cerebro de la mujer para llevar asuntos tan complicados. Había tenido que enfrentarse tanto a los clientes como a los empleados, y les había demostrado no sólo que tenía cerebro suficiente, sino que además había heredado la intuición de su padre para los negocios. Tardó mucho tiempo en sentirse cómoda: quién iba a pensar en la felicidad.

—Sí, en realidad sí. Me gusta lo que hago y parece que tengo madera para ello. —En tono de broma, añadió—: Reconozco que, en algunos momentos, preferiría seguir libre por el mundo, sin responsabilidades… Bueno, ya sabes. —Miró a Michiru a los ojos, tratando de adivinar su reacción—. Pero, en definitiva, estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿Y tú?

—¿Te refieres a si me gusta lo que hago, o a si preferiría andar libre por el mundo y… bueno, ya sabes? —Michiru sabía a qué se refería la rubia exactamente, pero le pasó la pelota.

—Me refiero a ambas cosas — respondió Haruka enarcando las cejas y ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, me gusta lo que hago y lo hago bien —contestó Michiru—. No he conocido a fondo la parte de andar libre por el mundo, de modo que tendré que fiarme de ti, si dices que lo echaría mucho de menos —dijo, con la esperanza de que Haruka no se tomase a mal la última observación.

—¿Y en cuanto a, bueno, ya sabes? —Haruka estaba segura de que la conversación se estaba encaminando hacia donde ella quería.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Michiru contuvo el aliento. No se sentía segura en ese terreno—. ¿Me estás preguntando si soy virgen? —Su propia pregunta la asombró tanto como el tono coqueto en que la había hecho.

—Eres una mujer preciosa, Michiru.—Aquella frase tan sencilla fue respuesta suficiente.

—Gracias —contestó en voz baja, con un matiz ronco que antes no tenía. Sostuvo la mirada de los ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente y se le secó la garganta al percibir la promesa de pasión que reflejaban. «¿Cómo ha derivado la conversación de la broma al deseo abrasador? Esta mujer es peligrosa, y yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo ni de por qué lo hago, siquiera.»

.

.

* * *

><p>—Gracias por la cena, Michiru. Ha sido maravillosa —dijo Haruka, cuando, finamente, se levantaron. —Ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad? Haruka notó el leve roce de la mano de Michiru en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, mientras se dirigían a la puerta. «¿Tiene la mano más caliente que cuando entramos?» Cuando se sentaron en el coche, también le pareció que hacía más calor que antes, como si ambas irradiasen fuego. Pocas veces había sido tan consciente de la proximidad de una mujer. La oía respirar y sabía que la estaba mirando.<p>

Hablaron muy poco en el viaje de vuelta a casa, y el plan de ataque de Haruka iba saliendo tan redondo que ni siquiera tenía que pensar en él. Cuando Michiru la acompañó hasta la puerta, le preguntó:

—¿Tomamos la última?

—Michiru sabía exactamente a qué clase de «última» se refería Haruka, y también sabía lo que pasaría si respondía afirmativamente. —He pasado una velada maravillosa, Haruka, y eres una compañera de mesa encantadora, pero, para no arriesgarme a no volver a verte nunca más, ¿lo aplazamos, como los partidos cuando se echa a llover? «¡Dios! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?» Michiru parpadeó. Habría querido retirar aquellas palabras, pero sabía que no podía. Ya veía cómo le había sentado a Haruka su respuesta.

La rubia se esforzaba cuanto podía por disimular su sorpresa. «¿Me ha dicho que no? ¿Después de tanto coqueteo y tantas insinuaciones, me dice que no?» —Claro, por supuesto —dijo, procurando que sonase natural—. Otro día, quizá.

—Sí, otro día. —Michiru sonrió forzadamente—. Gracias.

Haruka no insistió. Se limitó a darle las buenas noches. Michiru se alejó de casa de la rubia, preguntándose por qué habría reaccionado así a una propuesta que llevaba esperando toda la noche. «¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No quiero sentir sus manos y sus labios por todo el cuerpo? Quiero hacer el amor con ella, ¿no es eso? Desde luego que sí, maldita sea. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios le he dicho que no?»

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Se le escapo la presa a la rubia... XD<p> 


	5. Una Nueva cita

**Capítulo 5**

**"****Una nueva cita"**

* * *

><p>Michiru estaba cansada. Cansada de mirar el reloj de la mesilla de noche, cansada de dar vueltas y más vueltas, cansada de pensar en Haruka y, teniendo en cuenta que eran las cinco de la madrugada y no había pegado ojo, cansada de puro cansancio.<p>

Se puso boca arriba, mirando el techo y buscando respuestas que llevaban cinco horas sin aparecer. En la silenciosa oscuridad de la noche, rememoró minuto a minuto la velada que había compartido con aquella mujer que ahora dominaba sus pensamientos y, sobre todo, el momento en que rechazó una noche de placeres. De eso no tenía duda; comprendió que, seguramente, aquélla era la única certidumbre que tenía, en lo que a la rubia se refería.

Sabía que se lo propondría, y tenía intención de aceptar…, hasta el momento en que abrió la boca para rechazar la propuesta. «¿Por qué demonios no acepté?» Aquélla era la pregunta que no la dejaba dormir.

Michiru no solía cuestionar sus propias decisiones. Prefería analizar la situación, sopesar las opciones, tomar una decisión firme y seguir adelante. Su mantra era decidir lo mejor posible según los hechos del momento, no jugar al tendría que haber hecho tal, podría haber hecho cual, ojalá hubiera hecho lo otro, porque eso sólo traía disgustos. Empezaba a estar preocupada, porque desde hacía unas semanas actuaba de una forma poco propia de ella.

En los últimos años se había esforzado mucho por alcanzar la posición a la que había llegado gracias a su facilidad natural para pensar con lógica y no perder la cabeza. Le gustaba su profesión y estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, pero empezaba a tener la sensación de que su vida bordeaba el vacío. Cada vez

veía más claro que deseaba vivir como sus padres. Después de cuarenta y ocho

años de matrimonio, su padre seguía pensando que se había casado con «la peliazul más guapa de su país». A la hora de la cena, todos hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día, y después discutían, como de costumbre, por ver a quién le tocaba lavar los trates. Su casa era el centro de reunión del vecindario y, en aquel tiempo, se llenaba de adolescentes, jovencitos e incluso de adultos.

Sus padres siempre la habían apoyado en todo y le habían procurado todas las

actividades extracurriculares que podían permitirse. Michiru los quería por igual, pero se identificaba más con su padre que con su madre, sobre todo porque la

apoyaba incondicionalmente en todo, incluso cuando había querido participar en los llamados deportes de niños. Había jugado futbol con ella, habían hecho cientos de lanzamientos y recogidas de béisbol juntos y la había animado desde los laterales del campo, cuando jugaba con el equipo de fútbol del vecindario. No creía que hubiera llegado a ser la mujer segura que era hoy sin él.

«¿Y qué? ¿Qué significa tener un buen trabajo, una casa grande, un coche de

lujo, montones de dinero y la envidia de todos los que me rodean? ¡Menuda mierda! Todo eso no vale nada si no tengo con quien compartirlo.»

Tenía compromisos para cenar al menos cuatro o cinco días al mes, pero eran obligaciones profesionales. Quiso acordarse de la última vez que había salido por diversión. Un latido persistente en la entrepierna le recordó con poca sutileza que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no sentía el roce de otro ser humano. La verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba de la última vez que había practicado el sexo. «Con alguien que no sea Duracell.» Al menos hacía siete u ocho meses, y, por lo visto, no fue nada memorable. Se rió para sí. «¡Dios! Tengo que echar un polvo

cuanto antes.» Con gran esfuerzo, cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se preguntó de qué querría hablar el jefe con ella el lunes. Le había llegado un aviso por correo electrónico el día anterior a última hora, pero el campo del asunto estaba en blanco.

Una simple invitación anonima de las que siempre rechazaba, a menos que supiera el motivo. La formación que había recibido le prohibía acudir a una reunión sin habérsela preparado. Desafortunadamente, no podía prepararse si el jefe la convocaba sin decirle para qué, de modo que repasó mentalmente los hechos de las últimas semanas para ver si encontraba una pista. Había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza: la postura que había tomado ante el intento de despido del empleado gay de contabilidad.

Había reconsiderado aquella decisión varias veces desde aquel día y estaba segura de haber adoptado la postura correcta. Pero, en cierto modo, esperaba que le rebotase como un boomerang, y no pensaba consentirlo. Aparte de las consideraciones éticas, la empresa correría un gran riesgo si despedía a un empleado por ese motivo.

Confiando en su capacidad para enfrentarse a cualquier aspecto de aquella decisión que su jefe quisiera discutir, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de dormir al menos un poco.

* * *

><p>Aunque Haruka odiaba que la hiciesen esperar, llevaba toda la mañana jugando al ratón y al gato con Ryan por teléfono. Mientras escuchaba la tonta sintonía de la llamada en espera, sus pensamientos derivaron hacia Michiru por duodécima vez en el día, por lo menos. Había pasado el domingo intentando dilucidar si había malinterpretado las señales que había ido captando a lo largo de toda cena. Su sexto sentido con las mujeres, unido a la experiencia, pocas veces le fallaba, por lo que el no de Michiru había sido un auténtico trauma. Tanto, por cierto, que ni siquiera había intentado convencerla. Y seguía confusa por su inesperado rechazo.<p>

Sus amigas le habían dicho muchas veces que tarde o temprano lamentaría la fama que se había echado. Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar lo que había dicho sobre sus intereses, en el pasado. «Qué curioso, Haru, prácticamente le dijiste que eras una putilla y ahora te sorprende que te rechazara. ¡Qué idiota!» Si el juicio a posteriori fuera el juicio a priori, habría enfocado las cosas de otra manera, eso seguro. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que cenar con una mujer guapa fuera el preludio de una sesión de sexo que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que un comentario sincero pudiera provocar una reacción negativa. «¿Y a mí qué me importa su opinión?» Por fin, el abogado interrumpió sus elucubraciones desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—Ryan —se quejó—, tienes que cambiar esa música, en serio. Si no fuera por que has insistido tanto en que habláramos hoy, no la habría soportado. Así es que ten cuidado si se me pega la cancioncilla para el resto del día, porque iré a machacarte personalmente.

No mantenían la típica relación entre abogado y cliente. Hacía más de diez años que eran amigos y, naturalmente, lo había escogido como abogado. A pesar de los muchos conflictos de intereses que habían surgido entre ellos, sabía que no le fallaría. No le había fallado nunca. Comprendió que la llamada era importante al ver que él no respondía con otro comentario.

—¿Ryan?—Haru, esta mañana he recibido unos documentos del abogado de Rebecca. —la rubia no dijo nada. Estaba segura de que iba a caer otra bomba—. Va a denunciarte.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, sorprendentemente tranquila. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—Por trescientos mil dólares —dijo, todavía sin respirar.

—¿En concepto de qué? —Ryan vaciló; Haruka supuso que no quería herirla. La amistad entre ellos iba más allá de una relación normal entre hombre y mujer. Aunque Haruka no solía pensar en él como hombre. Cuando lo miraba, el género no contaba: sólo veía a un amigo sincero y fiel, y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Habían capeado juntos los temporales de rigor, desde ligues de una noche hasta fracasos en relaciones más duraderas. La rubia había sido la primera persona a la que Ryan presentó a Cristal, su futura esposa, y había sido su principal testigo el día en que se casó, trece meses más tarde.

Cuando se puso el birrete de abogado y se lanzó a hablar, Haruka comprendió que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Por alienación de afecto, fraude y difamación. Es ridículo, desde luego, puesto que tú no has hecho pública tu opinión. Supongo que no supo encajar que le dijeras que era un mal polvo.

Haruka suspiró. No le sorprendía que la situación hubiera llegado a ese extremo. Sabía que Rebecca le iba a traer complicaciones; sólo faltaba por saber cuántas.

—Continúa.

Era astuta y sabía que en aquellos documentos legales había muchas cosas más que proyectaban una sombra sobre su vida. Por lo último que habían hablado, dedujo que Ryan había dejado todo lo demás en cuanto recibió los documentos por correo a las ocho de la mañana. Había estudiado las diecisiete páginas haciendo anotaciones al margen, a medida que se le ocurrían ideas, y había encargado a su asistente que rastreara la web y recogiera toda la información que encontrase sobre Rebecca Alsip. Se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que había descubierto, pero Ryan había insistido en estudiar el caso en profundidad y determinar con exactitud la forma de deshacerse de Rebecca de una vez por todas.

—Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala —le dijo—. ¿Cuál te cuento primero?

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hablando de los diversos elementos del caso.

Ryan repitió varias veces que, a pesar de que las cosas podían ponerse feas, lo ganarían. A Haruka la animaba la seguridad de su amigo, pero el instinto le decía que no iba a ser fácil. Toda su atención se centró de pronto en una frase de la jerigonza legal.

—Repítelo, por favor. ¿Qué testigos va a presentar?

—Toda persona que haya mantenido contacto sexual con la acusada anteriormente o que lo mantenga en la actualidad, así como toda persona que

pueda llegar a mantenerlo en un futuro inmediato.

—A ver si lo entiendo —dijo Haruka, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Piensa mandar una citación a todas las personas con las que me he acostado y a todas con las que

cree que pienso acostarme? ¿Es eso? — Aquello empezaba a parecer una locura.

Se la podía acusar de muchas cosas, pero de ninguna de las que figuraban en

el documento.

—Va a intentarlo. —El comentario de Ryan implicaba que se comprometía a impedirlo.

—¿Y puede hacerlo? —la rubia rezó en silencio.

—No. Es el típico montaje. Por otra parte, si quiere mandar una citación a toda persona con la que quieras acostarte, nos moriremos todos de viejos antes de que llegue a la «eme».

—No estoy segura de lo que quiere decir eso —respondió, animada por la risa de Ryan—, pero me lo tomo como un cumplido.

—No estoy seguro de habértelo dicho en ese sentido. —Ryan se puso serio enseguida—. Esto puede ser un problema si no llegamos a un acuerdo con ella. Ya sabes quién será la primera a la que cite, y no es necesario que te diga cómo le sentaría al senador Jarvis que el nombre de su hija saliera a relucir. No es necesario molestar a este hombre. Tiene muchas influencias en el sector financiero.

—Ya te he dicho —replicó Haruka, seca y terminantemente— que no pienso darle nada a esa mujer. Ni medio millón de dólares, ni cien mil, ni cien. ¡Ni un puñetero centavo! Te pago una cantidad indecente de plata, Ryan, y espero que lo arregles. Inmediatamente. —Colgó el auricular y maldijo en voz alta—. ¡Qué desgraciada hija de perra!

Lita se asomó por la puerta, vacilante. Sabía que la jefa estaba hablando con el abogado, y no precisamente haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

—¿Todo bien por ahí? —Como no le cortaron la cabeza inmediatamente, entró

en el espacioso despacho y se detuvo ante la atestada mesa.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Haruka, dejando caer la cabeza entre las manos— Me estoy hundiendo. —Pocas veces perdía los estribos, y no solía emprenderla con cualquier inocente que pasara por allí. Se sentía pequeña como una pulga, después de haber descargado su cólera. Levantó una mano pidiendo silencio; no quería que Lita le hiciera más preguntas mientras descolgaba el teléfono. Tras disculparse con Ryan humildemente, se dirigió a su preocupada amiga.

Lita contuvo la respiración al ver a su jefa tan angustiada. Nunca la había visto tan alterada, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Te traigo algo?

—«A Michiru.» Le sorprendió que su primer pensamiento fuera para la aguamarina. —«Me estoy desmoronando de verdad.» Se tomó unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos y sus emociones, pero no consiguió ordenar nada y, vencida, se recostó en el respaldo y suspiró. —Nada, gracias. Siento preocuparte

con mis payasadas. ¿Por qué no recoges y te vas a casa? —Quería tranquilizar a

la castaña, por lo que añadió—: No me pasa nada, de verdad. Sólo estaba descargando.

Pero sí le pasaba algo, y le llevó unas horas de dura reflexión y cuestionamiento ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Más inquietante que el problema de Rebecca era el hecho de que no lograba dejar de pensar constantemente en Michiru, y le desesperaba no saber por qué. Aparte de la breve conversación que habían mantenido en la gala de los premios y de la cena del sábado anterior, en realidad no la conocía en absoluto. Era cordial, desde luego, ingeniosa e inteligente, y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Era un reto para ella en todos los sentidos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más enigmática que había conocido en mucho tiempo. En toda la vida, quizá.

Por un momento pensó que, después del gran desencanto con Rebecca, cualquier mujer normal, decente y sincera podía parecerle excepcional. Pero Michiru Kaioh no era simplemente normal. Era preciosa, independiente, y no creía que tuviera planes ocultos; Haruka era experta en detectar esas cosas. Con la edad, había aprendido que la gente de fiar era un bien escaso. No recordaba con certeza el momento en que se dio cuenta de que casi todas sus amistades estaban supeditadas a la riqueza y a la clase social de su familia. Tanto ella como Serena, su hermana menor, habían estudiado en la Willingham School de Pensilvania.

Willie, como llamaban las estudiantes al colegio, era uno de los mejores internados femeninos de enseñanza privada del país. La lista de espera para matricularse era de años. En broma, se decía que las madres tenían que solicitar

plaza desde el momento en que ovulaban, con la esperanza de asegurar un lugar a su futuro retoño en tan preciada institución tan pronto como cumpliera la edad de ingreso.

Haruka se había adaptado sin el menor problema; era la típica niña rica y despampanante, dueña de muchísimos juguetes y con dinero para gastar. También era una camorrista con fama de traviesa, y todas las chicas iban detrás de ella. Pero siempre fue consciente de que, aunque a todas les atrajera el desenfreno, la mayoría querían algo más de ella, un algo que muy pocas veces era verdadera amistad.

Serena, en cambio, había heredado el gen de la confianza, factor que dominaba su personalidad desde el día en que nació. La madre murió cuando la rubia tenía seis años, y nunca hubo ninguna mujer en la vida de su padre que asumiera también el papel de madre. Por el contrario, tenía la impresión de que, cada vez que volvían del colegio, había una mujer diferente en casa. Haruka, como hermana mayor, protegía a Serena. Durante los años del Willie, tuvo que rescatarla de muchas situaciones difíciles e incluso peligrosas. La ingenuidad y la fe de Serena en la bondad de la gente le destrozaban el corazón a cada paso, además del presupuesto semanal. Hacía cuanto podía por mantener a su hermana a salvo y evitar que las demás abusaran de ella, pero no podía estar a su lado a todas horas.

La falta de juicio de Serena se hacía extensiva a los hombres con los que salía, y había culminado en la boda con Darien Chiva, un manipulador y un intrigante que tenía por costumbre salir con chicas ricas. La rubia había procurado hacerle comprender a su hermana por todos los medios la clase de hombre que era Darien, en realidad; incluso se había encargado de que investigaran en su pasado y había descubierto a un par de prometidas que se habían desentendido de él hábilmente antes de condenarse. Pero no sirvió de nada. Serena estaba sumida en un amor ciego y sordo a las pruebas.

Para mayor disgusto, su padre invitó a Darien a formar parte de Tenoh´s Corp poco después de la boda, cosa que lo convirtió en un estúpido mayor de lo que ya era. Cuando James Tenoh falleció, Darien dio por sentado que se haría cargo del despacho principal, puesto que se consideraba el cabeza de familia. A Serena no le interesaba el mundo de las finanzas y Haruka seguía disfrutando del sol, el vino y las mujeres, y no en ese orden necesariamente. Pero el testamento del padre entregaba las riendas de la empresa al tío Ted, y Darien se enfureció; de todos modos, no tardó en aceptar, al menos en apariencia, que lo único que había cambiado era el culo que tenía que besar. Su estrategia siguió en la misma línea, con el tiempo, y Haruka percibía el resentimiento que le hervía por dentro, ahora que el culo en cuestión era el de ella. Lo único que le impedía despedir a aquel asno inútil era su hermana. Darien contaba con algunos aliados en Tenoh´s Corp; los oportunistas suelen ponerse de acuerdo entre sí, cuando intentan sacar tajada.

Haruka quiso librarse de ellos al hacerse cargo de la empresa. Como era de esperar, algunos de los que habían tomado partido por su tío y contra ella, de repente, cambiaron de actitud y la trataban como si fueran sus mejores amigos, sus más fieles partidarios. Los despidió a todos sin pensarlo dos veces. Para ella, la fidelidad era muy importante, aunque solía acarrear cadenas. Sabía por experiencia propia que todo el mundo quería algo de ella y, por tanto, confiaba en poca gente, salvo algunos amigos de verdad y sus empleados directos.

Hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en cosas más agradables, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de una floristería local en la que la empresa tenía cuenta abierta. Concertó la clase de arreglo que quería enviar y dio la dirección de Michiru en Bradley & Taylor. Le habría gustado ser una mosca y colarse en el despacho de la peliazul cuando le entregaran el ramo primaveral dispuesto en un paraguas que acababa de enviarle, acompañado de una tarjeta en la que decía: _«Estoy deseando que el pronóstico del tiempo anuncie lluvia»._

Sacudió la cabeza. «Vaya, y ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.» Iba a añadir «todavía» al final de la frase, pero por primera vez en muchos años se sintió insegura. La seguridad en sí misma era una de las muchas características que había heredado de su padre, y le resultaba muy inquietante que le fallara, las pocas veces que le sucedía. En sus relaciones con las mujeres no le había pasado casi nunca. Siempre sabía en qué orden tenía que actuar y lo que tenía que decir para llevarse a una mujer a la cama. De vez en cuando se presentaba algún reto, pero entonces entraba en juego el instinto y volvía contenta a casa.

Se volvió hacia el ordenador y sus dedos vacilaron sobre el teclado. Se acordó de las primeras semanas que pasó en aquella silla, muerta del susto. Era mucha la gente que dependía de ella. Pero lo más importante era que necesitaba demostrar su valía ante sí misma, demostrar que era hija de su padre.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Michiru contestó al teléfono, cuando sonó después de comer.<p>

—Michiru Kaioh.

—Hola, soy Haruka.

—Hola, qué tal —dijo Michiru, y el corazón se le desbocó al oír aquella voz al otro extremo de la línea. «¿Es que no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir?»

—Espero no interrumpirte.

Después de rechazar la invitación de Haruka para pasar juntas la noche del sábado, Michiru creyó que no volvería a saber nada más de ella. Cuando recibió el ramo de flores, unas horas antes, se quedó pasmada. Sospechó inmediatamente que se las mandaba Haruka, y el paraguas le dio la pista definitiva, antes de leer la tarjeta.

—Sí, me interrumpes, gracias a Dios.

—Se quitó las gafas de cerca y empujó la silla hacia atrás.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te alegras? —preguntó Haruka. No estaba segura de haber interpretado correctamente sus palabras.

—Me alegro mucho. —Michiru situó la silla mirando a la ventana—. Estoy repasando una declaración y el interrogatorio es lo más árido que he leído en mi vida. Creo que he leído la misma página tres veces y todavía no sé cuál es la respuesta del demandante. De modo que ya ves cuánto me alegro. «Sin contar las ganas que tenía de saber algo de ti.»

—Me congratula saber que he servido de algo, asesora —respondió Haruka; había captado la alegría en la voz de Michiru.

—Muchas gracias por las flores. Son preciosas, y la forma de mandarlas, muy imaginativa. —Todavía le duraba el cosquilleo en el estómago, que le había empezado al recibir las flores.

—Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. Procuro salirme un poco de la norma. —Haruka tenía mucho cuidado cuando enviaba flores a una mujer. No quería contradecir su propio principio de «sin compromiso». Aunque en esta ocasión deseaba tender un cable entre ellas—. Espero que no haya sido inoportuno recibirlas en el despacho.

—No, en absoluto. Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa. —El envío había provocado bastante revuelo. Michiru nunca recibía flores en el trabajo, pero la emoción se impuso a las inevitables especulaciones. Prudentemente, Michelle no había abierto el sobre con la tarjeta, aunque Michiru sabía que su joven secretaria se moría de curiosidad.

—¿Estás libre el sábado por la noche? —preguntó Haruka.

—¿El sábado? —Michiru pasó rápidamente las páginas del calendario y consultó las citas—. Sí, a partir de las seis. —Tuvo un momento de duda y expectación. Haruka iba a invitarla a salir otra vez. Le entraron ganas de reírse.

—Tengo entradas para el ballet, y a lo mejor te apetece ir. —«Parezco una adolescente solicitando una cita.» Estiró las piernas, apoyó los pies en una mesilla auxiliar de teca que tenía delante y procuró relajarse en el sofá italiano de piel que había en el despacho. Aquel sofá era su mueble predilecto, después de la cama, y preferiblemente acompañada.

—¡Me encanta el ballet! —exclamó Michiru. El ballet de San Diego ponía en escena El lago de los cisnes, todo un éxito nacional, y tenía pensado comprar entradas. Era admiradora de las artes, pero su apretada agenda le impedía ir a los espectáculos con la frecuencia que habría deseado. El hecho de que la rubia fuera al ballet era otra pizca de información que le pareció fascinante. Tenía intención de descubrir más.

—Ya sé que te lo he dicho con poco tiempo, pero acabo de hacer un hueco en el horario y he pensado en ti. —Estaba divagando, algo impropio en ella—Podríamos cenar en el centro antes de que se levante el telón, si te apetece.

—¿No podría ser después? —dijo Michiru con cierta vacilación—. Tengo un compromiso del que no puedo librarme a tiempo para cenar antes de la función.

Echó una mirada a una foto de una niña adolescente que tenía encima de la mesa. Era mentora de Hotaru Tomoe por tercer año consecutivo, una adolescente

considerada «en situación de riesgo» por su consejero escolar. Tenían el acuerdo de pasar juntas el segundo sábado de cada mes. Aquella relación era importante para Michiru: nunca se había saltado la cita si no era por una causa muy justificada. Pero quedar con una mujer sexy no era una causa justificada, por más deseos que tuviera de volver a ver a Haruka.

—Si el sábado no te va bien, podemos quedar otro día.

—¡No! —exclamó Michiru con más energía de la que hubiera querido—. No, de verdad. El sábado es perfecto, pero no para cenar temprano.—«¿Pareceré desesperada?»

—Estupendo. —Haruka estaba conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta —. ¿Te parece bien que pase a recogerte a las siete?

—¿No te importa que nos encontremos allí directamente? — Michiru sabía que no le daría tiempo de llegar a casa desde el acuario y estar preparada para cuando Haruka fuera a buscarla. Se llevaría ropa limpia en el coche y se cambiaría en la habitación de Hotaru.

—Claro que no —dijo Haruka al percibir la vacilación de Michiru en la última frase—. No te preocupes. Te dejo la entrada en la ventanilla de las reservas y nos vemos dentro.

—¿Por qué no nos encontramos en la estatua del águila, hacia las siete y cuarto?

—Allí estaré. —Haruka sabía dónde estaba esa estatua, a la derecha del teatro. No quería terminar la conversación y frunció el entrecejo al ver a Lita en el umbral de la puerta, señalando el reloj—. Lo siento, Michiru; Ahora tengo que irme corriendo. Lita me está mirando, desesperada, desde la puerta. Nos vemos el sábado.

—Sí. Gracias. —Michiru colgó y recordó las frecuentes discusiones que mantenía consigo misma últimamente a todas horas. Por fin llegó a la conclusión de que no quería que Haruka se la tomase como una más en la larga serie de mujeres de su vida. A ella no le interesaban el dinero, la fama ni el poder de la rubia. Reconocía que, al principio, la había atraído sexualmente, pero, después de la conversación que habían mantenido durante la cena, también le interesaba como persona.

Mezclarlo ahora con el sexo sería enturbiar las aguas sin remedio. «Pero la verdad es que me encantan las aguas turbulentas.» penso la aguamarina con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>


	6. Una Agónica Interrupción

**Capítulo 6**

**"Una agónica interrupción"**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Lo único bueno de estos espectáculos es que se ve mucha carne. Haruka fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado. Jamás comprendería por qué su hermana se había casado con un canalla como Darien Chiva, pero lo más inexplicable era que siguiera casada con él.<p>

—¡Vamos, Haru! —exclamó Darien, tras dar un buen trago a su cerveza. Seguía escrutando al público con la mirada—.Sabes perfectamente que te gusta mirar tanto como a mí.

Haruka nunca habría dicho que Darien miraba en ninguna de las acepciones de la palabra. Darien desnudaba lascivamente a las mujeres con los ojos.

—¡Qué cerdo eres, Darien! —le dijo, sin disimular el asco que le daba—. Conozco a tu madre y sé que te ha enseñado mejores modales. —El padre de Darien había fallecido unos años después de la boda de Serena y Mary Lou Chiva solía asistir a las reuniones familiares de los Tenoh.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero también dice que tengo a quién parecerme —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

El padre de Darien había sido un mujeriego, según se decía, y, por lo visto, el moreno estaba orgulloso de la herencia. Haruka siempre tenía la sensación de que necesitaba una ducha, después de estar un rato con él. Con aquella actitud tan grosera, podía estropearle toda la velada. «¡Dios! ¿Dónde estará Serena?» Miraba entre la gente, buscando a su hermana. Empezó a alejarse, pero Mark la agarró del brazo.

—¡La virgen! Mira lo que acaba de entrar por la puerta. —La rubia miró sin poder evitarlo y, al momento, se le paró el corazón—. Yo quiero una como ésa —dijo Darien, casi babeando.

Por una vez, Haruka tenía que darle la razón a su cuñado, pero desde luego no se lo dijo. Aquel hombre la despreciaba y recurría a lo que hiciera falta con tal de ponerse por encima de ella. Le había molestado sobremanera que le hubieran pasado por delante dos veces en la dirección de Tenoh´s Corp, y había demostrado sin la menor sutileza que no la consideraba apta para el cargo. Ella sospechaba que su cuñado tramaba algo, últimamente, pero no sabía qué, y en ese momento tenía cosas mejores en que pensar.

Michiru todavía no la había visto, de modo que Haruka tuvo ocasión de observarla sin que ella lo supiera. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes finos, que dejaba al descubierto sus suaves hombros. El cuerpo del vestido tenía unos botones de perlas y, al andar, los suaves pliegues de la falda, que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, se movían con ella. Llevaba el cabello recogido en la nuca y, en las orejas, unos pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con el collar. Un reloj de oro en la muñeca completaba el conjunto de accesorios. «No tenía ni idea de que una abogada pudiera ser tan guapa.» Un codazo en el costado, cortesía de Darien, la sacó bruscamente de su ensoñación.

—Está para comérsela —dijo, y se relamió los labios—. Qué no daría yo por ser el tipo al que está buscando. En el mismo instante en que Darien terminó de hablar, la mirada de la aguamarina se encontró con la de Haruka, y a la rubia se le aceleró el corazón al ver la sonrisa de reconocimiento que iluminaba su rostro. No pudo resistir responderle a Darien:

—¿Por qué crees que está buscando a un hombre?

Darien dejó de mirar a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos y miró a su cuñada fijamente. Un instante después, llegó a la conclusión correcta y su expresión cambió de la confusión a la sorpresa mayúscula.

—¿Ha quedado contigo?

—No sé de qué te sorprendes. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Me gusta mirar tanto como a ti. Sólo que, en este caso, yo toco y tú no. —Con una ridícula sensación de haber ganado a Darien en su propio terreno, fue al encuentro de Michiru.

Cuando se detuvo ante ella, se permitió pasear la mirada por toda su anatomía una vez más. Los pequeños detalles que no había visto de lejos aparecieron ahora en todo su esplendor. A la peliazul le brillaba el pelo y le olía ligeramente a jazmín. Tenía los ojos limpios como el cristal y se le hacían pequeñas arrugas a los lados al sonreír.

Aquel vestido se adaptaba a su cuerpo como un guante y el escote sólo insinuaba levemente el comienzo de sus pechos.

—Estás preciosa. —En opinión de Haruka, aquel sencillo cumplido no expresaba todo lo que quería decir. Pero fue sincero, y se maravilló de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, tan distinto de otras veces, cuando piropeaba automáticamente a sus ligues.

Michiru nunca se había sentido tan guapa como en el momento en que la rubia la vio. La expresión de aquella mujer le encogió el estómago y le envió el corazón a la entrepierna, porque era ahí donde notaba los latidos de una forma casi insoportable. Se puso a la altura de su amiga y la repasó de arriba abajo con la misma intensidad, desde los impecables y lustrosos zapatos y la perfecta raya de los pantalones negros y brillantes, hasta la pajarita verde que complementaba la almidonada camisa de color crema. Su bronceado cuello parecía decir «bésame». Conmovida y con la mente en blanco, terminó el recorrido hasta encontrarse con sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias. Tú estás impresionante — contestó, con un nudo en la garganta. La mirada ardiente de Haruka era casi insoportable. Por más que la deseara, tenía que pararlo todo en aquel instante, o corría el riesgo de ponerse en un aprieto ante toda aquella gente. Se le acercó y le dijo, en voz baja: —Tienes que dejar de mirarme así, Haruka.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando? —sus peligrosos ojos se oscurecieron.

—Como si te estuvieras muriendo por ponerme las manos encima. —Que era exactamente lo que Michiru deseaba también. Esperó su respuesta conteniendo el aliento.

Haruka se acercó más y bajó la cabeza hasta casi rozarle la oreja. —Te equivocas, asesora. —Esperó hasta que supo que Michiru la escuchaba con los cinco sentidos—. Quiero ponerte encima algo más que las manos.

Michiru se estremeció, aunque no sabía si era por el cálido aliento de la alta mujer o por la imagen que estalló en su cabeza. Pero daba igual. Estaba tan excitada que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Sonrió y puso la mano de Haruka en el centro de su pecho, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos rebosantes de deseo. Mientras le deslizaba la mano lentamente pecho abajo, dijo:

—Tengo muchas ganas —y, retirando la mano, se alejó de aquella fuente de fuego.

El contacto de la mano de Michiru conmocionó a Haruka de la cabeza a los pies. Respiró entrecortadamente. —Es mejor que vayamos a buscar nuestros asientos.

—Sí —dijo Michiru, con la expresión más serena que pudo asumir—, necesito sentarme, desde luego.

Haruka no supo cómo consiguió cruzar el teatro sin echarse encima de Michiru.

.

* * *

><p>Una vez comenzada la función, no conseguía concentrarse en la melodiosa música que la orquesta interpretaba a cien metros de ellas. Los ojos se le iban constantemente hacia la clara piel que Michiru dejaba al descubierto cada vez que cruzaba las piernas. Al cabo de un rato, dejó de seguir el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en el escenario, o como mínimo dejó de intentarlo, y sencillamente se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo que se le ofrecía al lado. El largo y suave muslo de Michiru reposaba a escasos centímetros de su mano derecha, como retándola a que lo acariciara. A pesar de la atenuada luz de la sala, pudo contemplar una musculatura bien torneada, que no esperaba. «Con esta mujer, nada es como esperaba.» Sonrió y enarcó las cejas al imaginarse la parte del muslo oculta bajo la sedosa tela. Pensó que era menos arriesgado seguir las piernas hacia abajo que hacia arriba, y, recorriendo el trazo del músculo hasta la rodilla, llegó a la espinilla, donde la pierna dejaba de verse.<p>

Veinte minutos después de alzarse el telón, Michiru cambió de postura. La nueva posición le ofreció a Haruka un panorama completo de la pierna derecha de su compañera, tan atractivo como el anterior. Recreó la vista en los músculos perfectamente torneados, olvidándose de la muchedumbre que las rodeaba.

Sospechaba que tanta insistencia en mirar era una indiscreción, pero no le importó. Un golpe de platillos la obligó a mirar al escenario. Acababa de entender qué parte de la obra interpretaba el ballet cuando notó una presión en la parte exterior de la pantorrilla derecha. Pensando que era un movimiento involuntario de Michiru, apartó un poco la pierna para dejar más espacio entre ellas. Cuando la presión la siguió, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sin apartar los ojos del escenario ni mover un músculo, sintonizó al instante con lo que ocurría por debajo de las rodillas. Michiru le acariciaba el tobillo con el pie, enfundado en una media, y se colaba por dentro de los pantalones. Se le aceleró la respiración cuando el sensual pie de Michiru le acarició la pantorrilla.

Se arriesgó a mirar aquel pie que la atormentaba y se le encogió el estómago al ver cómo aparecía y desaparecía por debajo de los pantalones. Dejó volar la imaginación y pensó en otras partes del cuerpo de Michiru desapareciendo bajo

sus pantalones, pero desde el extremo de arriba. El vaivén del pie la estaba excitando muchísimo y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a acariciarle lentamente las largas piernas con la mirada. El tempo de la música la acompañaba en su osada aventura, espinilla arriba, por la rodilla y el muslo, hasta que la orquesta llegó a un crescendo cuando su mirada se posó en las manos, dignamente unidas sobre el regazo. El programa que sostenía Michiru temblaba y Haruka supo que aquel encuentro no la afectaba sólo a ella.

Lo que no supo fue si el súbito aplauso y las luces de la sala que anunciaron el intermedio supusieron un alivio o un fastidio. Le temblaban las piernas cuando se puso en pie y siguió a Michiru por el pasillo.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le preguntó, tocándole el codo, a medida que se acercaban al vestíbulo.

—Sí, gracias. —Michiru percibía la presencia de la rubia a su espalda, aunque no la hubiera rozado—. Así vestidas, tan elegantes —comentó, mientras se dirigían al bar—, supongo que tendría que tomar algo adecuado, algo propio de señoras refinadas, pero lo que me apetece de verdad es un whisky con hielo.

Haruka no pudo contenerse y soltó una gran carcajada, aunque sabía que la gente de alrededor se volvería a mirarla.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que te vi tan arreglada y tan guapa como

hoy estabas bebiendo un trago bien fuerte.

«¡Qué dominio, Dios! Es capaz de convertir cualquier cosa en un piropo.» —¡Ni que fuera una borracha empedernida, Haruka! —exclamó, como si se hubiera ofendido—. No bebí tanto, de ninguna manera.

—Me refería a la clase de alcohol, no a la cantidad —replicó la alta mujer con una sonrisa. Llegaron al primer lugar de la cola y pidió dos copas—. ¿Qué te parece la función? —preguntó, apoyada en la barra. La postura de Haruka le recordó a Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca.

—No hay duda: El lago de los cisnes es el ballet que más me gusta. —Al coger su copa, rozó los dedos de Haruka a propósito y vio cómo se le oscurecían los ojos inmediatamente. Sin intentar siquiera ocultar el placer que le causaba aquella señal delatora, preguntó—: ¿Y tú? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Haruka sonrió, consciente de que la había sorprendido mirándole las piernas. Ofreció el brazo a Michiru y se alejaron de la cola. Llegaron a un rincón apartado del vestíbulo y, rápidamente, maniobró de tal forma que la peliazul se quedó con la espalda contra la pared.

—Ya sabes que sí —le dijo, mirándole las piernas descaradamente, aquellas piernas que tanto la habían tentado durante el primer acto. Ahora las cubría la delicada seda del vestido y Haruka dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de desencanto.

—Deberías prestar más atención a la función, Haruka Tenoh—bromeó Michiru, envalentonada, con ganas de arriesgarse —. Es muy bonita. —No pensaba reconocer que ella también se había distraído mucho.

—La belleza, Michiru —dijo Haruka acercándose más—, está en quien la aprecia, y no dudes de que he prestado toda mi atención a una cosa magnífica.

—Eres encantadora —respondió Michiru, riéndose—. Se nota la práctica que tienes en quitarles los pantalones a las mujeres a fuerza de encanto. — Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo respondía Haruka a aquel comentario. No pretendía juzgarla en absoluto.

—He dicho toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, con la ayuda de Dios. —Haruka se puso la mano en el corazón, pero no consiguió borrar su sonrisa—.Y tú no llevas pantalones —añadió, con un guiño.

—Qué observadora —Michiru se rió, y le tocó el brazo—. Bien, discúlpame un minuto. Tengo que ir al lavabo. Y no permitas que nadie te acapare —añadió, por encima del hombro—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Haruka dio un sorbo a su copa y se quedó mirando a su excitante acompañante hasta que dejó de verla. Le asombraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de cada instante con Michiru, incluso al margen del coqueteo por ambas partes. No recordaba desde cuándo no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de una mujer inteligente. Tenoh´s Corp tenía un abono para la temporada de ballet y Haruka solía poner las entradas a disposición de sus empleados, pero había tenido la corazonada de que a Michiru le gustaría aquella producción. Una vez más, empezó a imaginarse aquel cuerpo escondido bajo el vestido negro.

—¡Qué lástima! —Una voz conocida, a su espalda, la sobresaltó, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Es la segunda vez que aciertas esta noche, Darien. Es una lástima que te empeñes en perder el tiempo.

—Tendría que ser un delito que las mujeres más buenas sean de la otra acera —gruñó su cuñado.

A Haruka se le revolvió el estómago. La velada estaba transcurriendo maravillosamente y no estaba de humor para los comentarios del cretino de Chiva.

—Darien —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, anda y que te coja un pez.

—La verdad es que prefiero cogermela a ella, Haru. —Señaló a Michiru, que ya volvía, con la copa que tenía en la mano.

Haruka contuvo un deseo desbordante de tumbarlo allí mismo. Quería a su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella, pero tener que aguantar las groserías de su cuñado siempre la ponía a prueba. Sospechaba que engañaba a Serena y que no se lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera ocasión de hacer exactamente lo que acababa de decir. Serena nunca la hacía caso en ese aspecto y seguía dedicándose en exclusiva a él, pero era evidente que Darien sólo creía en la parte de los votos matrimoniales que dice «en la riqueza».

Haruka apuró la copa rápidamente y salió al encuentro de Michiru, dejando plantado al sinvergüenza de Darien. La copa vacía era la excusa perfecta para eludir juntas la compañía de su cuñado.

—¿Te apetece otra copa? —le preguntó a Michiru.

La aguamarina captó cierta tensión en su amiga un instante antes de que pudiera disimularla. Sospechó que el hombre que la miraba fijamente era la causa de su incomodidad y enseguida descubrió por qué. Todavía no le había dado tiempo de aceptar la invitación cuando él invadió su espacio mirándola de arriba abajo como si eso pudiera halagarla.

—Cuánto bueno por aquí —dijo, en un tono repugnante—. Soy Darien, el cuñado predilecto de Haruka.

La rubia, que se moría de vergüenza, se dió cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de él. «¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto?»

—Darien Chiva, eres el único cuñado que tengo —puntualizó. Contuvo el aliento. Temía su réplica, y no la decepcionó.

—También soy el cuñado más guapo que tiene. —No apartaba los ojos del discreto escote del vestido de Michiru.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la peliazul amablemente; pero, en vez de estrecharle la mano tendida, se agarró del brazo de la rubia. Era experta en cortar las atenciones no deseadas de hombres como Darien— Entiendo perfectamente que su mujer se enamoro de usted a primera vista. — Tuvo un momento de incertidumbre, y luego preguntó—: Dígame, Darien, ¿su mujer es tan guapa como la hermana?

Haruka reprimió una risotada al ver la expresión de Darien. Michiru le había dado un buen corte, sin estridencias y sin la menor vacilación. «¡Tocado!» Muy pocas veces lo había visto quedarse mudo, y aquel instante fue genial.

Michiru se agarró del brazo de Haruka con las dos manos y se acercó a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. —Si es tan guapa como ella, considérese afortunado. —El hecho de estar pegada a Haruka, indicaba claramente que estaban juntas. La intimidad que denotaba sutilmente aquella actitud no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Haruka aprovechó la coyuntura para escapar de su lascivo cuñado y se dirigió rápidamente al bar. Cuando Darien ya no podía oírlas, apretó la cálida mano de Michiru, que reposaba en su brazo.

—Eres implacable — Michiru estaba como si no hubiera hecho más que espantar a un moscardón pesado.

—Cuestión de práctica. Son todos iguales. —Instintivamente, sabía que a Haruka no le ofendería su reacción a las majaderías de su cuñado—. ¿Volvemos a disfrutar del resto de la función?

—Volvamos —dijo Haruka, mirando los chispeantes ojos azules de la mujer que tenía al lado, y el tema quedó zanjado.

.

* * *

><p>Haruka había reservado mesa en el exclusivo restaurante Barrett's, que estaba a un paseo del teatro. Al salir del edificio, Michiru vio a un hombre que se dirigía a ella presurosamente, llamándole la atención con gestos de la mano.<p>

—Es un vecino —dijo Michiru, y se detuvieron a esperarlo.

—Siento molestarte —se excusó el hombre, después de las presentaciones—. Me harías un gran favor si me llevaras a casa. Mi mujer ha tenido que ir al hospital a atender una urgencia a media función. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—Te has quedado solo y sin transporte —dijo Michiru, que le habría dado dos besos en aquel instante—.Haruka puede llevarme a casa. Ahora íbamos a cenar —dijo, y le pasó las llaves del coche a su vecino—. Si te parece bien, claro —añadió, volviéndose hacia Haruka.

—Será un placer. —Haruka la miró de una forma inconfundible. Michiru le dedicó a su vecino una sonrisa radiante y, tras un breve intercambio de unas educadas palabras de despedida, las dos mujeres reanudaron el paseo.

El ruido de la ciudad las iba envolviendo a medida que avanzaban a paso tranquilo. Las farolas proyectaban una luz suave en la acera de ladrillo y cemento, poco transitada. Los escaparates exhibían con orgullo prendas de moda, diamantes y los últimos éxitos editoriales. Cuando salía gente de los bares y restaurantes, la música se quedaba flotando en el aire unos segundos. Se oyó un claxon en la calle, a unos metros de distancia, y una sirena que ululaba a unas cuantas manzanas. Los vendedores callejeros voceaban mercancía variada, desde rosas rojas hasta perfume barato.

Una brisa templada agitó unos mechones aguamarinos ante la cara de Michiru, y ella se los recogió de nuevo en el prendedor que llevaba en la nuca, sin dejar de caminar. La mujer que iba a su lado no decía nada; Michiru pensó que disfrutaba de un amigable silencio, detalle que le gustó. También agradeció que la rubia hiciera caso omiso de las miradas de admiración que le dedicaban otras mujeres. Con la fama que tenía, esperaba que, de vez en cuando, devolviera alguna de aquellas cálidas miradas, pero no fue así, y aquello le produjo una sensación…, como si Haruka le comunicara que toda su atención era para ella exclusivamente, pasara lo que pasase.

La sensación no se diluyó durante la cena. La charla se desarrollaba con fluidez, entre bocado y bocado, y Michiru era consciente de que Haruka le miraba el discreto escote del vestido con frecuencia, sin querer, hasta que dejó de intentar no mirar y, simplemente, disfrutó de la vista sin tapujos, con una cálida sonrisa de intimidad. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Michiru la cogió del brazo casi a la misma altura que antes. Estaba a gusto. Dejó la mano resguardada en la articulación y así pasearon envueltas por el aire templado de la noche.

Para Haruka, era habitual llevar a una mujer del brazo, y aquella noche no era una excepción. Iba cómodamente en silencio, sincronizando el paso con el de su pareja. Era raro encontrar una mujer que no insistiera en hablar sin parar tan pronto como se producía un silencio en la conversación, de modo que lo aprovechó al máximo y no rompió el silencio hasta que se acercaron al mozo del aparcamiento.

—¿Estás cansada o prefieres pasear un poco más?

—No y sí, pero los pies me están matando —dijo Michiru, con un poco de pena. Iba muy a gusto del brazo de la rubia. Se sentía protegida y deseable, y hubiera querido alargar aquel momento eternamente. Pero el dolor en el pie derecho era insoportable y sabía que no resistiría mucho más.

Michiru no usaba zapatos que no le resultaran cómodos por principio. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que la moda es más importante que la comodidad. Sin embargo, aquellos zapatos de Prada combinaban tan bien con el vestido que se había saltado el principio práctico y se los había comprado. Y no la decepcionaron, le quedaban fenomenal, pero había llegado el momento de liberar sus pies.

—¡Au! —exclamó Haruka, mirándole los pies exageradamente—. Entiendo. A mí me dejarían tullida. —Entregó el resguardo del aparcamiento al empleado —Seguiremos con esto en otro momento. Conozco un sitio fantástico, donde la arena es tan fina que no hace falta calzarse. Es como un masaje shiatsu para los pies.

Llegó el coche y Haruka sujetó la portezuela para que Michiru se sentara en el asiento del copiloto. Al ver las largas piernas que asomaron por la raja del vestido, notó un pinchazo en la entrepierna y se le secó la boca de golpe. No fue la única que se fijó: el mozo se había quedado con la boca abierta, de modo que le guiñó un ojo, como diciéndole «es mía», y le dio una propina más generosa de lo habitual.

* * *

><p>Michiru se pasó el trayecto hasta su casa con un temblor de manos incontrolable. Cuando Haruka llegó a la entrada, era plenamente consciente de que no quería que la noche terminase ahí. —Me gustaría recuperar ahora el aplazamiento del otro día. —Levantó la mirada de las manos, que apretaba con fuerza sobre el regazo, y la clavó en un par de ojos verdes abrasadores—. ¿Te apetece entrar?<p>

—Sí —dijo Haruka en voz baja. Sin cruzar una palabra, Michiru abrió la puerta, sintiendo en todo momento la proximidad de aquella mujer que le había prendido fuego en el cuerpo. Al entrar, dejó las llaves en el aparador y se volvió hacia ella. El deseo abrasador que vio en sus ojos la dejó sin fuerza en las piernas.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Sólo me apeteces tú. —Se acercó y la besó.

Michiru tenía los labios más tiernos de lo que imaginaba, y saboreó todas las sensaciones. La mordisqueó dulcemente y sonrió cuando Michiru le hundió los dedos en el pelo y se la acercó más. Haruka quería mucho más y, como a la fuerza, separó los labios y la besó en los delicados pómulos y a lo largo de la mandíbula, antes de volver a aquella boca tan tentadora. La aguamarina la animó a continuar. Con la soltura que da la práctica, recorrió la espalda de Michiru, deslizando las manos por todas partes, y después se fue acercando lentamente a los pechos, hasta que se los cubrió con las manos. Trazó un camino de besos hasta el cuello y se detuvo a mordisquear el pulso que se desbocaba justo por encima de la clavícula, para continuar después su viaje hasta aquellos hombros desnudos que la habían atormentado toda la velada.

Por fin pudo saborearlos. No supo cuál de las dos gimió, pero aquel sonido le resultó estimulante. Michiru perdió la noción del tiempo mientras Haruka le cubría los labios y la piel de besos que había deseado toda la noche. En un instante notaba aire fresco en el pecho y al instante siguiente una boca caliente se lo cubría. La sensación le hizo tragar saliva y estrechó a Haruka contra su cuerpo. En el momento en que la rubia se disponía a lamerle sus erectos pezones, sonó el teléfono.

—No contestes.

—No pensaba hacerlo. La boca de Haruka se apoderó de un pezón entero y, en recompensa, Michiru se sujetó con fuerza a sus hombros para no caerse. Había besado muchos pechos, pero ninguno tan dulce como el que estaba explorando en aquellos momentos.

—Michiru, ¿estás ahí? Soy Charles Comstock. —Michiru se tensó al oír la voz de su jefe en el contestador automático—. Me temo que necesitamos tu ayuda. Han detenido a la hija de Kou. Por favor, llámame lo antes posible.

—¡Mierda! —Lentamente, se deshizo del abrazo de Haruka. «¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!» Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de recobrar el aliento—. ¡Dios, cuánto lo siento!

—No pasa nada. —Haruka intentaba poner orden en el descontrol hormonal de su organismo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Michiru, mientras ésta se abrochaba el vestido torpemente, y dijo—: Espera, déjame ayudarte con los botones. —Cubrió la distancia que, hasta hacía unos instantes, no mediaba entre ellas. Le abotonó el vestido con unas manos tan inseguras como las piernas que la sostenían.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Sentirlo no servía ni para empezar a describir la vergüenza de Michiru por la interrupción—. Era mi director general. Haruka sonreía dulcemente; se imaginaba hasta qué punto una llamada del director general podía echar por tierra cualquier plan amoroso.

—Soy la abogada de la empresa —dijo Michiru, con un gesto de fastidio—,no penalista. ¿Qué se cree que puedo hacer? Nunca me llaman a casa y, para una vez que llaman, ¡tiene que ser ahora!

—Michiru, no pasa nada, de verdad.

—Haruka le abrochó el último botón del vestido. Le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y se miraron a los ojos—. Mejor que haya sido ahora y no dentro de quince minutos, porque no habrías sido capaz de contestar, siquiera —dijo, en un tono de diablillo que ayudó a la peliazul a tranquilizarse.

—¡Qué segura estás de ti misma! —Atraída por el brillo de aquellos ojos que la contemplaban, y aun sabiendo que era un error, volvió a besar a Michiru. Fue un beso tan húmedo como el anterior, y la aguamarina respondió instantáneamente, pero, antes de pasar a mayores, la rubia separó los labios una fracción de milímetro.

—Sólo voy donde la dama me conduce —dijo, con voz ronca.

—Creo que el camino estaba bien señalizado, ¿no? —respondió Michiru, ruborizada. «¿Cómo soy capaz de bromear con esta mujer, cuando lo único que quiero es que me devore ahora mismo?»

—Aunque se sepa el destino, lo mejor es el viaje, sin duda. Y tenía muchas ganas de conocer los hitos de tu ruta.—«Vaya, qué cursilada.» Haruka se avergonzó un poco de su último comentario.

—¿Eso es una promesa? —preguntó Michiru, con deseo. En toda la noche no había pensado en otra cosa que en las caricias de esa mujer y la llamada de su

jefe había tirado por la borda la esperanza de un encuentro satisfactorio.

Tenían los labios a pocos milímetros, la una de la otra, y el aliento de ambas se mezclaba. Haruka quería probarlos otra vez —estaba perfectamente preparada, lista para lanzarse a la menor invitación—, pero Michiru tenía cosas que hacer. Besó los rojos labios rápidamente, casi castamente.

—Sí, es una promesa. —La soltó con un largo suspiro—. Me voy, así podrás concentrarte en la crisis que sea.

Michiru percibía la excitación sexual de Haruka, pero, por fortuna, había encajado la inoportuna interrupción con calma. Agradecida porque le facilitara las cosas, la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Me llamas dentro de unos días?

—Cuenta con ello. —Haruka apretó la mandíbula para resistir el deseo de besarla otra vez y salió a la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

**Pobre de Ruka otra vez se quedo con las ganas jeje**


	7. Problemas de Horario

**Capítulo 7**

**"Problemas de horario"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Summer Kou, la hija del director financiero de Bradley &amp; Taylor, de diecisiete años, había sido detenida por conducir borracha. Se suponía que estaba a salvo en su cama, en el dormitorio del colegio católico Mt. Holy, pero en realidad se encontraba a más de doce kilómetros cuando empotró el Mercedes contra un poste de teléfonos. Iban con ella tres compañeras del internado, que sufrieron heridas de diversa consideración, y fue preciso llamar a una ambulancia para llevarlas al hospital.<p>

La policía registró el coche y halló cocaína, lo cual se sumó a la lista de cargos contra ella, por lo que le recitaron los derechos. Fue entonces cuando Summer, creyendo erróneamente que la belleza y la fortuna la sacarían del apuro, ofreció al agente de policía sexo, dinero o ambos. No era la primera vez que utilizaba esos

recursos como fianza, por lo que Michiru sabía, y debió de creer que el joven y apuesto policía sería pan comido. A pesar de que la esposaron inmediatamente, su sabiduría de adolescente le aconsejó que lo único que tenía que hacer era aumentar la apuesta inicial. Se puso agresiva y forcejeó con el agente que la llevaba hacia el coche patrulla. Estaba tan borracha que tropezó, cayó al suelo y se hizo una herida, lo que agravó su mal humor.

Cuando llegó al hospital, la lista de cargos había aumentado: se la acusaba además de resistencia a la autoridad, ataque a un agente pacífico e intento de soborno. Según el parte de urgencias, Summer no dejó de vociferar durante el reconocimiento médico, en el que no se encontraron más heridas. En el lugar de

los hechos, se había negado a someterse a la prueba de alcoholemia y montó en

cólera cuando una enfermera descorrió las cortinas y le pasó un recipiente de plástico transparente. Por ser una menor de edad acusada de un delito grave, tenía que hacerse una prueba de drogas, como marca la ley. Su indignación llegó

a su punto máximo cuando la ataron y le introdujeron un catéter. No dejó de protestar hasta que llegó el resultado del análisis de orina. Estaba embarazada.

Michiru pasó la noche, que tenía que haber sido de pasión, en compañía de aquella arrogante y borracha niñata y de su padre, tan presuntuoso como ella. No

consiguió convencer a Yaten Kou de que no estaba especializada en derecho penal. El hombre siguió insistiendo en que sacara a su «hijita» de aquella «situación», según sus propias palabras. Pero, lejos de estar dispuesto a enfrentarse al hecho de que su hija tenía un grave problema, quiso echar tierra al asunto a toda costa. No convenía que el escándalo saltara a la prensa, ni por él ni por la empresa.

A Michiru no le gustaba que la utilizasen y creía que Summer debía afrontar las

consecuencias de sus actos. Por fin se avino a negociar una reducción de los cargos con el fiscal del distrito, a cambio de que Summer empezara un programa de rehabilitación y se mantuviera limpia y sobria dos años seguidos.

Michiru tenía la sensación de estar tan sucia y descompuesta como la jovencita

a la que acompañó muy de mañana a cerrar el trato. Summer guardó silencio, bajo la amenaza de sanciones económicas por parte de su familia, pero seguía igual de arrogante. Se le concedió libertad bajo custodia de su padre y con un calendario para presentarse ante los tribunales.

* * *

><p>—Todavía no puedo creer que me haya metido en ese asunto —le comentó a Haruka, enfurecida, cuando la llamó. La risa de la rubia se desbordó por el teléfono, inundándole la cabeza, y las piernas le temblaron.<p>

—Al menos ha salido algo bueno de todo eso.

—Dime lo que es, por favor, porque yo no lo veo, te lo aseguro. —Lo único que sentía era vergüenza y rabia.

—Un aperitivo —dijo Haruka, en un tono sugerente.

—¿Un aperitivo?

—Sí, un aperitivo —repitió, con voz ronca—. Me has hecho catar lo que espero que llegue pronto. Esa pequeña muestra me hace desearte ahora más que antes.

Michiru tardó un momento en comprender el sentido de sus palabras. No tenía mucha experiencia en flirteos telefónicos desde el trabajo y le resultaba inquietante..., en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

—¿De veras? —replicó, sorprendida de su capacidad de reacción ante un comentario tan provocativo.

—Sí, asesora, de veras —dijo Haruka con firmeza, dejando perfectamente claras sus intenciones.

El fuego del deseo prendió en las entrañas de Michiru y se le extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago y las imágenes que le pasaban volando por la cabeza le debilitaron las piernas.

—Haruka, desde luego, sabes hacer que una chica se sienta deseada.

—No me cabe la menor duda. — la alta mujer se lo estaba pasando en grande y

sólo se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría el juego preliminar por teléfono.

En el otro extremo del hilo, Michiru se mareaba con la caricia de su melodiosa voz. Se sentó en la silla y la luz roja intermitente del teléfono la devolvió a la realidad. Se recompuso como pudo para contestar.

—No sé qué decirte, salvo darte las gracias. —La luz roja parpadeaba casi a gritos—. Aunque me encantaría seguir hablando de esto contigo, tengo que volver. —«¡Volver, maldita sea! ¡Necesito una ducha fría!»

—De acuerdo —dijo la rubia, decepcionada. Pero Michiru estaba en plena reunión y tenía que respetarlo.

—¿Puedo llamarte esta noche? —le preguntó la peliazul con expectación.

Un filo ardiente partió a Haruka por la mitad y se aposentó entre sus piernas, revelando lo mucho que deseaba a aquella mujer y lo apremiante que era ese deseo.

—Tengo una reunión de junta. Creo que llegaré a casa bastante tarde. —«¡Maldita sea!»— ¿Estás libre mañana a la hora de comer?

—No, me voy a Chicago en el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —preguntó Haruka, mirando el calendario que tenía sobre la mesa.

—El jueves por la tarde.

—Entonces, cenamos el jueves, ¿de acuerdo? —«¡Dios! ¿Por qué me parecerá que falta un siglo?» Haruka tomó nota mentalmente de decirle a Lita que cancelase la reunión con el presidente de la Sociedad Rotaria. «Sólo quiere sacarme algo, de modo que puede esperar.»

—Cenamos el jueves, estupendo. Te llamo en cuanto vuelva.

—Pues, hasta entonces —dijo la rubia, pensando que el jueves no llegaría nunca—. Que tengas buen viaje.

—Gracias. —Michiru vaciló un momento—. ¡Haruka!

—Dime. —Supo, por el tono, que la aguamarina quería decirle algo más. Pasaron unos segundos—. ¿Michiru? —insistió.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Perdona. —carraspeó, como si tuviera algo muy importante que decir, pero, al parecer, se inhibió—. Nos vemos el jueves.

—Estoy deseándolo —dijo, decepcionada porque Michiru callaba lo que iba a decir.

—Yo también.

Michiru colgó y respiró hondo. Haruka Tenoh le había trastocado la vida, tan ordenada y tranquila hasta entonces. Sabía que, después de pasar tres días en Chicago, volvería exhausta. Le esperaba una sarta de declaraciones seguidas, que se alargarían hasta altas horas de la noche, y, a pesar de que viajaba con frecuencia, dormir en un hotel siempre le resultaba difícil. Con todo, la idea de estar con Haruka borraba aquellos pensamientos. Se quedó mirando la luz intermitente del teléfono, pensando que, desgraciadamente, no había encontrado palabras para expresar lo único que la preocupaba de aquel plan. No se había parado a pensar en las grandes diferencias que existían en el historial de relaciones de cada una, pero pensaba que tenían que ser sinceras la una con la otra.

Haruka se había mostrado sin tapujos, pero ella había evitado las confesiones personales. Le parecía que el pasado no tenía importancia, ante sus sentimientos

actuales. Decidió que ya surgiría el momento de hacer su pequeña confesión, probablemente durante la cena. Deseaba volver a llamarla en ese mismo instante, sólo por oír su voz un poco más.

De pronto, aquella necesidad de adolescente le pareció ridícula y se obligó a volver al trabajo. Descolgó el teléfono.

.

* * *

><p>—Ya estoy aquí. Lamento la interrupción. Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? —dijo, de vuelta a su yo profesional de costumbre. «Sí, claro. Hace dos minutos prácticamente estaba haciendo el amor por teléfono, y ahora estoy hablando con un puñado de cincuentones canosos.»<p>

El Boeing 757 se dirigió a paso de tortuga hacia la puerta de embarque. Michiru había hecho aquel mismo viaje más veces de las que recordaba, pero hoy el trayecto de vuelta se le había hecho más largo que nunca. Iba en primera clase, y su compañero de asiento no había parado de roncar. Después de pasar tres días encerrada en la atmósfera cargada de una sala de juntas, bebiendo café recalentado, tomando declaraciones y soportando las estupideces de rigor del abogado de la defensa, tenía los nervios de punta y estaba agotada.

Pero sintió que se animaba al levantar la tapa del teléfono móvil y marcar el número de Haruka.

—Hola, Lita. Soy Michiru Kaioh. ¿Está Haruka?

—Lo siento, señorita Kaioh, la señorita Tenoh no está en la ciudad. Me dijo que le pasara sus llamadas al móvil. Espere un momento, por favor, que se la paso.

—Claro. —Sus ánimos cayeron en picado mientras esperaba a que Haruka contestara. Llevaba toda la semana pensando en esa noche.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo la melodiosa voz de la rubia, y a Michiru se le aceleró el pulso.

—Gracias. —El ruido de fondo le resultaba muy conocido—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle.

—¿Estás en París?

—Oui —contestó Haruka—. Estoy en la cola de la aduana, con unos mil amigos íntimos, que también hacen cola. —Según sus cuentas, más de la mitad de los accesos de la aduana estaban vacíos, y los que estaban atestados parecían tener problemas con el equipo de escaneo de pasaportes, lo cual incrementaba todavía más el tiempo de espera para entrar en la legendaria capital.

Michiru hizo un cálculo rápido de días y husos horarios, y frunció el entrecejo.¿Vas o vuelves?

—Lamentablemente, voy. —A Haruka no le había hecho ninguna gracia marcharse el día en que Michiru volvía — Ha sido totalmente inesperado. Uno

de nuestros mejores clientes se reúne aquí con un grupo de inversores y, en el último momento, decidió que me necesitaba. Que necesitaba mi presencia, concretamente. Y aquí estoy. Una gala a petición del rey, por así decir. Si este tipo no fuera tan valioso para mí, le habría dicho que se fuera a freír espárragos, pero no puedo. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo, naturalmente. — Michiru pensó con tristeza en la cantidad de veces que había tenido que coger un avión a toda prisa, pocas horas después de que le comunicaran que tenía que presentarse en algún lugar. Había aprendido a hacer la maleta rápidamente y a viajar ligera de equipaje por necesidad. Procuró ocultar su decepción, pero el cansancio pudo con ella y no lo consiguió—. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo muchas veces.

—Michiru, estoy tan disgustada como tú, créeme. Preferiría mil veces cenar con una mujer preciosa a tener que conformarme con el servicio de habitaciones.

—He estado en París, Haruka. Abundan las mujeres guapas con las que ir a cenar. «Y eso me preocupa.»

—Pero no son tú —replicó Haruka en voz baja, y entendió que el comentario era sincero, y no una tontería para que se tragara el anzuelo. De verdad quería volver a verla.

—Gracias, es una respuesta bonita.— Michiru suspiró por la ocasión perdida —. Si ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para hablar, ¿cómo vamos a…? —Cortó la frase en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir en voz alta.

—¿Vamos a qué? —preguntó Haruka.

—Pasar tiempo juntas —dijo, vacilante, llenando el hueco como pudo. «Hacer el amor durante horas», pensó.

—¿Y quieres que «pasemos tiempo juntas», como dices tú? —preguntó la rubia, apretando el teléfono y pisando el suelo con ahínco.

—Sabes que sí.

A Haruka empezó a latirle la entrepierna. Muchas veces se excitaba en un instante al ver a una mujer, o al tocarla, pero no al oirla hablar. Una cálida sensación inundó su cuerpo—. Michiru, yo…

El resto de la frase se perdió y Haruka tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar. Entre tanto, Michiru oyó una voz hablando en francés.

—Perdona, Michiru, tengo que colgar. Me ha llegado el turno y el agente me dice que tengo que colgar, de lo contrario no me pondrá el sello en el pasaporte. Te llamo en cuanto llegue al hotel. Tengo que darme prisa. Adiós.

Y, de pronto, ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Haruka llamó a Michiru aquella noche, y muchas más, mientras estaba en París. Puesto que había ido a Europa, decidió aprovechar el viaje para buscar proyectos viables. Dos semanas después, tenía ocho clientes nuevos y había asegurado la financiación de un importante proyecto de desarrollo a otro cliente. En suma, estaba satisfecha porque el viaje había sido muy productivo.<p>

Aunque tenía un horario apretado, encontró tiempo para mezclar el trabajo y el placer, y salió a cenar con antiguas amistades y con algunas mujeres que demostraron claramente una buena disposición a ser sus nuevas amigas, al menos durante una o dos noches. Había estado en París muchas veces y las francesas le parecían unas compañeras de cama fabulosas. Eran desenfadadas y muy creativas, y se despedían a la mañana siguiente con un beso en la mejilla y un au revoir.

La última noche que pasó en la ciudad de la luz, Haruka decidió aceptar una oferta tentadora. Isabella le parecía una compañera divertida. Sonaba música lenta, las luces eran tenues e Isabella reaccionaba receptivamente entre sus brazos. Algunas veces, a la rubia le apetecía una noche lenta y seductora; otras, lo único que quería era un buen polvo. Aquella noche lo que quería era esto último, sin duda, y, por lo que veía, Isabella estaba más que dispuesta a complacerla.

Diez minutos después de aquel baile, lento y fogoso, Haruka caminaba una corta distancia hasta el apartamento de Isabella, situado cerca del Palacio de Justicia. Isabella se apoyaba en su brazo a plomo y no dejó de hablar en todo el camino. Había muchos turistas bulliciosos en la acera y Haruka recibió varios empujones, uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que perdió el control. El accidentado paseo le recordó,

inevitablemente, la última vez que había paseado con una mujer del brazo. En aquella ocasión había sido un paseo tranquilo: Michiru y ella eran prácticamente las únicas transeúntes. El silencio le resultó entonces tan agradable como molesto el bullicio de hoy. «¿Michiru habrá estado alguna vez en París con una amante?», se preguntó. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una reacción inesperada: desánimo

instantáneo y algo semejante al resentimiento. No quería imaginarse a la aguamarina en brazos de otra. Había que subir unas escaleras y tuvo que prestar

atención a lo que la rodeaba. Isabella abrió la puerta del apartamento y apenas esperó a que se hubiera cerrado para abalanzarse sobre ella y ahogarla a besos. No era que no esperase que la besaran, pero todavía estaba pensando en cierta chica peliazul y reaccionaba con lentitud.

Isabella le hizo una pregunta y tuvo que repetírsela, para que respondiera.

—No, no he cambiado de opinión. Es que me has cogido por sorpresa. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero. Haruka se dejó llevar hasta una puerta abierta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, recobró el control de la situación. Con mano segura, le desabrochó la blusa a Isabella y rápidamente toda la ropa quedó esparcida por el suelo. La cama crujió bajo el peso; la rubia puso mala cara al oír el molesto ruido. Isabella se puso boca arriba y la besó otra vez.

Haruka apartó la boca y se preguntó en qué momento los besos de aquella mujer habían empezado a ser babosos, en lugar de sensuales. Pensó en los de Michiru, tiernos y suaves como plumas, y en lo mucho que la excitaban.

—¡Ay! —Un mordisco en el cuello la sobresaltó. «¡Mierda! Espero que no deje marca. A ver cómo se lo explico a Michiru.» Se quedó helada al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones. No le debía nada.

—¿Estás conmigo, chérie?

Aquella voz, extraña para ella, le hizo volver de golpe a la mujer del pelo oscuro que se le había puesto encima. Dejó de pensar en Michiru y rápidamente volvió las tornas para demostrarle a Isabella hasta qué punto estaba con ella.

Isabella la envolvió con las piernas y de pronto la asaltó una imagen de muslos alargados y bien torneados, cubiertos de seda. «Maldita sea, Haru, ¿en qué estás

pensando? ¡Presta atención!» Nunca se había distraído en brazos de una mujer hermosa y desnuda, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Michiru. Aunque había recurrido al sexo muchas veces para desconectar de sí misma o de las tensiones del trabajo, esta vez no lograba borrar la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo. La cabeza le decía que no, pero las entrañas le decían lo contrario a gritos. «¿A Michiru le dolería saber lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Le importaría?»

—¿Vas a coger conmigo o con la mujer en la que estás pensando? — preguntó Isabella, ya muy molesta.

Haruka lo entendió, y tampoco le hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Cómo es que Michiru se atrevía a controlar a quién se tiraba ella? No necesitaba permiso de nadie para acostarse con una mujer, y menos de una con la que ni siquiera se había acostado. No era asunto de Michiru con quién pasara ella el tiempo libre y, de la misma forma, tampoco era asunto suyo con quién se acostaba Michiru.

Dejó que los actos hablaran por sí solos. Isabella se retorcía bajo sus caricias y sus besos, y Michiru no iba a interferir en su placer.

Desafortunadamente, se equivocó por completo. «¡Joder, joder, joder!» Se apartó de Isabella y, tras musitar una disculpa sincera, recogió la ropa y se vistió. Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de abotonarse la camisa antes de acercarse a la puerta. Se dirigió al hotel caminando por la orilla del Sena, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un puñado de nudos en el estómago. Estaba furiosa por la intrusión de Michiru mientras estaba con Isabella, y más furiosa todavía por no haber sabido evitarlo, pero lo que más la alarmaba era lo que sentía por ella. Se sentía culpable por la noche con Isabella, e incluso se ponía celosa si se la imaginaba con otra.

El frío aire parisino le refrescó el cuerpo, pero sólo la alivió superficialmente. Por dentro seguía hirviendo. La luna llena iluminaba las calles vacías y se veía bien. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y, rápidamente, calculó la hora que sería

en California. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Michiru. ¿Estaría aún en la oficina? ¿Estaría cenando con alguien? Se detuvo al pie de una farola en el Quai

des Orfèvres y sacó el móvil.

* * *

><p>El olor del desayuno la despertó en el avión, y no le extrañó haber soñado con Michiru. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos por el episodio con Isabella, pero rápidamente desechó aquella sensación por considerarla ridícula. La noche anterior, después de intentar hablar con Michiru sin conseguirlo, se había dedicado a callejear durante horas alrededor del hotel, hasta que por fin el cansancio la obligó a entrar. Metódicamente, se duchó, hizo el equipaje y esperó a un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.<p>

En la sala de primera clase, mientras aguardaba el momento de embarcar, tomó una decisión. No solía tener remordimientos por su actividad sexual, y no pensaba empezar a tenerlos ahora. No se había comprometido con ninguna mujer y, por lo que a ella atañía, eso significaba que era libre para verse con quien quisiera.

Suspiró y bajó la mesilla abatible. «Pero resulta que la única mujer a la que quiero ver es ella.» Dormitó a ratos durante el largo viaje de regreso, pasó la aduana enseguida y se fue directamente del aeropuerto a la oficina. Más tarde se las vería con el jet-lag. Aunque Lita se había ocupado de los asuntos más urgentes, sabía que tendría la mesa atiborrada de trabajo y, aunque era viernes y podría dedicar el

fin de semana a ponerse al día, no le gustaba que el trabajo se descontrolase. Cuanto antes se lo quitara de encima, mejor.

Se quedó corta al pensar que estaría «atiborrada» de trabajo. Echó una ojeada al calendario de los siguientes días y el café se le atragantó al ver la cena de la campaña pro derechos humanos marcada en rojo para la noche siguiente. «¡Mierda! ¡Cómo se me ha podido olvidar!» Era una seguidora fiel de aquella campaña y no había faltado a la cena anual desde hacía diez años.

Rápidamente marcó de memoria el teléfono directo de Michiru, rogando que no tuviera ya un compromiso para esa noche.

—No tengo excusa por no haberte invitado antes, Michiru —dijo, cuando sonó la señal del contestador—. Siento avisarte en el último momento y lo entenderé perfectamente si ya tenías otro plan…

—¿Haruka? —dijo Michiru—. Está bien. Lo entiendo, e iré contigo encantada. Se trata de la cena de la campaña pro derechos humanos, ¿no?

—Sí, es mañana.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto — dijo Michiru, tras una pausa.

—Y yo me alegro de estar aquí — respondió Haruka con entusiasmo. Quería encontrar la forma justa de decir lo mucho que se alegraba de oír su voz y de saber que estaban en la misma ciudad, y que pronto volverían a verse otra vez.

—Ven a buscarme a las siete. Y no te retrases —añadió Michiru en tono de broma, para aligerar el ambiente, quizá.

—Sí, señora, allí estaré. —Haruka nunca se había alegrado tanto de haber quedado con alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Se viene la tercera cita! Creen que hoy si pasara algo entre estas mujeres?<p> 


	8. La Decepción

**Capítulo 8**

**La Decepción**

* * *

><p>Formaban una pareja sorprendente en la pista de baile. Michiru llevaba un esmoquin de seda azul nocturno y un chaleco blanco sin blusa debajo. La pajarita azul real de Haruka contrastaba muy bien con su esmoquin blanco.<p>

Bailaban juntas armoniosamente y evolucionaban con soltura por la pista. La rubia llevaba con firmeza y Michiru se sentía ligera como una pluma entre sus brazos. Al son de una lenta melodía, la atrajo hacia sí un poco más y las dos movieron las caderas sensualmente, obedeciendo a la cadencia musical.

Cuando Haruka fue a recogerla, seguía un poco cohibida por la debacle con Isabella en París, aunque estaba convencida de que era una reacción irracional. Al entrar en la sala en la que se celebraba la fiesta, todavía no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero, después de cenar, la sacó a bailar a la pista y allí se disiparon sus vacilaciones.

Michiru abrazó a Haruka por el cuello y se acercó más. Notó que tomaba aire de golpe, sorprendida, pero los cálidos brazos que esperaba no tardaron en rodearle la cintura.

—Así me gusta más —murmuró sobre el hombro de Haruka—. El baile tradicional está bien, pero, a veces, lo único que quiero es bailar agarrada, como ahora.

—A mí también me gusta. —Se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentir el cálido aliento de Michiru en el cuello—. Sobre todo contigo.

Bajó las manos un poco, hasta rozar levemente el comienzo del trasero de la peliazul, y percibió, no por primera vez, que los dos cuerpos se ajustaban casi perfectamente. Hacía unos minutos que sonaba la canción cuando Michiru la miró con los ojos brillantes de deseo y los labios pidiendo besos. Haruka, que no se hacía de rogar con las mujeres, acercó la cabeza lentamente. Michiru besaba con

ternura, tal como recordaba, un recuerdo que en aquel momento le supo dulce.

La aguamarina le mordisqueó el labio inferior y Haruka tuvo que refrenarse para no ahondar en el beso. Logró mantenerse derecha y dirigir los pasos de las dos

entre los demás bailarines de la pista instintivamente, aunque no se explicaba cómo lo había conseguido.

A Michiru se le llenaron los sentidos del olor almizclado de la mujer a la que abrazaba. La espalda le ardía bajo sus suaves caricias, pero sólo prestaba atención al sabor de sus labios. Al principio, el beso fue dulce e indeciso, pero después Haruka le pidió participación activa. Entonces ella, más que dispuesta a complacerla y con una cálida sensación de protección, empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la atrajo hacia sí, al tiempo que tomaba la iniciativa del beso. No tuvo más que un breve instante para paladear el sabor de Haruka porque, súbitamente, las sobresaltó la voz atronadora del pinchadiscos que anunciaba la siguiente canción.

Si no deseara tanto a la rubia, la pasión que vio en sus ojos la habría asustado.

Le temblaban las piernas, pero la mano que la guió hacia la mesa por el codo la

reconfortó. Haruka reanudó la charla con sus amigos y colegas, intentando hacer partícipe a Michiru por todos los medios. Sin embargo, la peliazul tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Hizo algunas observaciones oportunas, pero, en general, dejó que la

conversación se desarrollara sin intervenir. Era inútil querer concentrarse en temas políticos o sociales, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar a solas con esa alta mujer y reanudar lo que habían dejado en suspenso hacía dos semanas.

Los compañeros de mesa fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, hasta que por fin se quedaron solas. La noche era fresca, pero Michiru tenía calor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó resbalar sobre el respaldo de la silla; después se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Haruka.

—Vamos a bailar. Pero Haruka no se movió. «¡Dios mío!» El chaleco de Michiru no tenía nada por detrás, sólo la nívea piel suave de los hombros y la espalda. Se le cortó la respiración; lo único que oía era la sangre que fluía como un torrente por los oídos. Los músculos danzaban bajo la piel. Descubrió un pequeño tatuaje sobre el omóplato derecho y quiso acercarse para saber qué era exactamente, pero no podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que mirarla con la boca abierta.

—¡Haru! —La cara de la rubia, el anhelo que sus ojos expresaban, la hizo sentirse más deseada que en toda su vida. Por un momento se creyó la mujer más poderosa y femenina de la sala. Sonrió tímidamente a la mujer de pelo corto y la tironeó de la mano—. Vamos. Quiero estar entre tus brazos otra vez.

Haruka no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla hasta la pista, pero todavía tardó unos segundos en sobreponerse. Mientras bailaban, observó la reacción de otros invitados ante el provocativo modelo de Michiru. Algunos parecían escandalizados, otros se morían de envidia.

—Me parece que has provocado cierta conmoción. —Haruka no recordaba la última vez que una mujer le había producido una reacción tan visceral.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al chaleco. —«No tiene la menor noción de lo guapísima que es.»— Te está mirando todo el mundo.

—La única persona de esta sala que me interesa que me mire —dijo Michiru, sin molestarse en fingir que no entendía a qué se refería— eres tú.

Haruka dio un pequeño traspiés y, por el gesto que hizo Michiru con la boca, supo que acababa de delatarse. Unas manos suaves se deslizaron por su cuello y empezaron a acariciarle los finos cabellos rubios de la nuca.

—¿Y a ti te conmociono un poco, Haruka?

—Sí. —«Sí a todo lo que tú me digas.»

—Bien. —Michiru se arrimó un poco más.

El contacto con la piel desnuda y el olor de la carne cálida le hacían perder la cabeza. Notó la tensión de los músculos que tocaba y la cadencia ardiente que transmitían le llegó directamente al punto más sensitivo de la entrepierna. El acostumbrado pulso de la excitación sexual se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y los boxers de seda poco pudieron hacer por contener los jugos que en cualquier momento empezarían a resbalarle por la pierna.

No recordaba que ninguna mujer, vestida todavía, la hubiera excitado tanto nunca. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría poniéndose en evidencia en plena pista de baile. Había estado en brazos de muchas mujeres, pero ninguna le había provocado semejante calentura. Quería hacer el amor con la aguamaarina, de eso estaba segura. Pero había algo más, y quería saber qué era exactamente.

Aspiró la fragancia de su pelo y renunció a interpretar lo que le estaba pasando. Sencillamente, cerró los ojos y se perdió en la mujer a la que abrazaba.

La música terminó mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado y Michiru se llevó a Haruka a la mesa lentamente. La rubia se había recuperado un poco del shock que le había producido ver la espalda desnuda de Michiru, pero todavía no podía dejar de mirar la piel que acababa de acariciar. Le ofreció una silla y, una vez sentadas las dos, le rozó levemente los hombros desnudos. Levantó el vaso de agua y las manos le temblaban tanto que el hielo chocó contra los lados tintineando desordenadamente. «Necesito algo más que agua para apagar esta sed.» Su pareja de baile estaba sofocada y sin respiración, y la miraba fijamente.

—Salgamos a tomar el aire. —«A lo mejor me refresco un poco y no la devoro aquí mismo», pensó Haruka.

Le tendió la mano a Michiru y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Se acercó para besarla otra vez, pero una pareja que salía de la pista de baile chocó con ella y se disculparon con poco entusiasmo. Bastó aquella interrupción para romper el hechizo; Haruka simuló naturalidad lo mejor que pudo y continuaron avanzando hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como salieron al frío de la noche, Michiru se levantó el pelo para refrescarse y Haruka vio la fina película de sudor que le cubría el cuello. Le habría gustado pasar la lengua y atrapar aquella humedad, pero la interrumpió un agudo grito de saludo y no pudo satisfacer el impulso.

—Michiru, me parecía que eras tú.

—Marcie… —dijo la peliazul, disimulando mal su consternación. Haruka la miraba con una expresión de deseo que casi la derrumbaba. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sonrió a la colega de trabajo—. Me alegro de volver a verte.—«Qué fastido.»

—Michiru, ¿dónde te metes? Tienes que venir conmigo. Quiero presentarte a Samuel Parker. —Marcie, según su costumbre, no le dio ocasión de contestar a la pregunta y siguió cotorreando con su típico acento —. Estás guapísima con ese modelo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Tendió la mano a Michiru y, como si lo hubiera pensado tarde, se dirigió a Haruka—. Por cierto, soy Marcie Webster. Nos

disculpas un minuto, ¿verdad? No tardaremos.

Michiru lanzó una mirada suplicante a la rubia, como diciendo: «¿Qué quieres que haga?». Marcie siempre le había parecido poco discreta, y lo corroboró cuando la empujó hacia la sala de baile y le dijo en un fuerte susurro:

—¿Has pensado en lo que te conté hace unos meses?

Desconcertada, Michiru miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que no hubiera ningún conocido por allí que pudiera oírlas.

—Lo siento, Marcie, no sé muy bien si…

—¡Eh, nada de falsa modestia! — bromeó Marcie—. La comunidad necesita un abogado hábil y bien relacionado, como tú, y seguro que lo harás estupendamente. Pasarte al ejercicio en el ámbito privado es justo lo que necesitas, seguro. «Maravilloso. Cuéntaselo a todo el mundo, anda.» Marcie y Michiru había sido adversarias en un caso, hacía ya casi dos años, y, poco después, le sorprendió que se le acercara en un seminario de derecho en Los Ángeles. Se pasó toda la tarde hablándole de una abogada famosa que estaba a punto de retirarse y que buscaba a alguien que la relevara. Era representante de las mujeres y los niños en el condado y se había granjeado el respeto de toda la comunidad.

Michiru se lo había planteado, pero todavía no se sentía preparada para cambiar. Le gustaba mucho trabajar en Bradley & Taylor.

—En realidad, no he vuelto a pensar más en ello, Marcie —respondió.

—Pues le dije que la llamarías. Michiru suspiró. Ella no había quedado en dar ningún paso, pero Marcie era una especie de apisonadora, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré.

Después de hablar con ella un poco más, se excusó y volvió al patio, donde

Haruka la esperaba con una bebida fresca en la mano.

—Lo siento. Me tomo desprevenida.

—Es un auténtico huracán, ¿no? — Haruka le pasó la bebida y Michiro se tranquilizó al comprobar en su mirada que la situación le hacía gracia, que no la había irritado, como esperaba—. ¿Quién es? ¿Una ex, quizá? —Haruka subrayó la pregunta enarcando las cejas.

—¡No! —replicó Michiru enérgicamente. No quería que la rubia pensase que una persona tan indiscreta podía atraerla—. No, no, nada de eso. Representaba a un empleado que denunció a Bradley & Taylor por despido improcedente. Y perdió el caso —remató, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

—Bien hecho. —Haruka paseó la mirada por los labios de Michiru y el corazón se le paró cuando se los humedeció con la lengua. Se acercó para besarla otra vez— Me gustaría…

Segunda interrupción de la noche. Esta vez, una compañera de estudios; después de las presentaciones y tras unos minutos de conversación para ponerse al día, la mujer se marchó.

—¿Qué me decías? —dijo Michiru, dispuesta a matar a la próxima persona que osara entrometerse. Interpretó la tensión sexual que dominaba el lenguaje no verbal de Haruka y le emocionó saber que se la provocaba ella.

Haruka la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la vegetación que rodeaba el patio, donde pudieron esconderse un poco.

—Esta noche todo el mundo te conoce, asesora.

—No es eso lo que me había propuesto —dijo Michiru, y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Haruka.

—¿Qué es lo que te habías propuesto, entonces?

—Seducirte. —Dijo la aguamarina levantando los hombros

—Pues lo estás consiguiendo. —Los ojos de Haruka se oscurecieron más que nunca y el aire que las rodeaba parecía cargado de electricidad. La respiración entrecortada formaba una leve bruma entre ellas.

Michiru dejó escapar un gruñido de placer cuando los labios de Haruka encontraron los suyos, en un beso que enseguida se hizo ardiente y exigente. Michiru se adaptó al cuerpo de Haruka y se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de su hipnótica boca. La habían besado muchas veces, pero nunca de esa forma. Haruka la devoraba, pero esperaba que ella también participase. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría moretones en el pecho. Se le quedó la mente en blanco, pero, en brazos de Haruka, millones de terminaciones nerviosas vibraban y la hacían temblar.

Unos minutos después, Haruka se separó para no violar a Michiru allí mismo. No sería la primera vez en su vida que la lujuria le hacía olvidar la precaución, y la cosa terminaba con la ropa destrozada, la suya, la de la otra mujer o la de ambas. Pero no quería que fuera así con Michiru. No quería un polvo rápido, quería toda la noche.

—Ha estado muy bien —dijo Michiru, tímidamente—. «¿Bien? ¡Joder! ¡Me he quedado sin respiración!»

—Sí, ha estado bien.

—¿Lo repetimos? —Michiru no sabía si sobreviviría a otro beso como aquel, pero, si no, moriría feliz. Quería que aquella mujer la besara una y otra vez, y que el deseo la hiciera volar, un deseo como no había sentido nunca. Y quería que fuese inmediatamente.

—Desde luego. —Haruka le besó la nariz, los ojos, la mandíbula y, rápidamente, volvió a los labios. Al mismo tiempo, levantó un muslo y lo insertó entre los de Michiru. Tampoco sus manos estaban ociosas, y la peliazul contuvo el aliento cuando le tocó los pechos. Haruka entendió el mensaje claramente y emprendió un viaje de besos hasta el primer botón del atrevido chaleco.

Michiru apretó el excitado clítoris contra la pierna de Haruka y soltó un largo suspiro de placer. «¡Dios, qué bueno!» Se apoyó en el hombro de la rubia y empujó un poco.

—Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a un sitio más íntimo.

—¿Los abogados son siempre tan sensatos? —dijo Haruka, mirándola a los ojos.

—Pues sí. Te lo enseñan en la escuela, ¿sabes?

Haruka se rió y, sin ganas, soltó el pecho que tan perfectamente encajaba en la palma de su mano.

—Seguro que sí. El mío también es muy sensato.

—Espero que no lo beses como me acabas de besar a mí.

—No es mi tipo.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—Una mujer… —Haruka vaciló un instante— segura de sí misma, valiente, cálida, encantadora, ingeniosa, inteligente, abrasadoramente sensual y con los ojos del color del cielo en verano.

—¿Y hay alguien parecido por aquí? —bromeó Haruka. No estaba segura de si buscaba el halago o, sencillamente, se recreaba en oír los atractivos que Haruka

le encontraba. Fuera lo que fuese, la emborrachaba igualmente.

—Sí, sobre todo por lo que respecta a la sensualidad abrasadora. —El cuerpo de Haruka cantaba la canción del deseo, como de costumbre, aunque esta vez oyó versos nuevos cuyas palabras no conocía. Sentía ternura por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, una ternura que escapaba a toda explicación. Quería que Michiru fuera feliz. Quería que no le faltara nada que necesitase. Quería protegerla. Después de una eternidad, o algo semejante, preguntó—: ¿Estás preparada? —La pregunta tenía un doble sentido evidente.

—Sí.

Michiru no podía creer hasta qué punto una simple palabra de dos letras cambiaría su vida para siempre. Había tenido algunos encuentros con mujeres y sentía que la atraían cada vez más, pero no sabía si estaba realmente preparada para comprometerse con el lesbianismo.

Había descartado la bisexualidad. Los hombres no le interesaban, ni siquiera cuando intentaba comprometerse con uno con todas sus fuerzas. Cruzar la línea hacia otro estilo de vida, sobre todo tan controvertido como aquél, no era para tomárselo a la ligera. Era una decisión que podía tener repercusiones en su carrera, quizá sus amigos la abandonasen y su familia la repudiase.

En el fondo, sabía que su familia respetaría cualquier decisión que tomase, pero no sabía con certeza lo que podía pasar en los demás aspectos de su vida. De lo único que estaba completamente segura era de que quería hacer el amor con Haruka Tenoh.

Fueron hacia el coche de Haruka y, cada cual a su manera, consiguieron controlar la libido hasta llegar a casa de Michiru. Mientras aparcaban, la aguamarina respiró hondo para calmarse.

—¿Te apetece tomar la última? —«Dios, qué pregunta tan tonta.»

Haruka la miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión traviesa, que alivió un poco la tensión. —Me apetece más el desayuno.

—¿Cómo te gustan los huevos? — Contesto Michiru con la misma expresión que tenia la rubia

Salieron del coche y, nada más entrar en el espacioso vestíbulo, se abrazaron. Haruka no perdió el tiempo. Estrechó a Michiru entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca directamente, nuevamente presa de la excitación. No había podido conducir más deprisa, anhelando lo que iba a suceder. Pero ahí estaba ya, con la mujer a la que deseaba entre sus brazos y sabiéndose deseada también. Estimulada por aquella certeza, deslizó las manos por debajo de las solapas de la chaqueta del traje de Michiru y rozó levemente los pezones, que la esperaban erectos.

Michiru se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a una silla cercana, para que Haruka explorase sin trabas la piel que la había atormentado toda la noche. Esta vez, cuando le cubrió el cuello de besos hasta el primer botón del chaleco, nada le impidió continuar. Iba y venía sembrando besos de los labios de Michiru hasta la nueva piel que descubría con cada botón del chaleco de seda que desabrochaba.

Cuando terminó con los botones, volvió a mordisquitos hasta la boca y se la robó con un beso. Movió las manos por debajo del chaleco y, dulcemente, le cubrió los cálidos senos, que se henchían entre sus manos. «¡Dios, qué mujer!» Los pechos subían y bajaban entre sus manos al compás de la rápida respiración de Michiru. Espoleada por la silenciosa invitación, Haruka recorrió con los labios y la lengua el camino trazado por las manos.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió Michiru cuando la rubia cerró la boca alrededor del pezón.

Retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose, buscando la pared para apoyarse. No sabía si se agarraba de Haruka con tanta fuerza por necesidad o por deseo. Pero poco importaba. Era la primera vez que experimentaba un deseo tan intenso, y no se asustó.

Su cuerpo era puro fuego y Haruka, con los labios y la lengua, avivaba las llamas. Las sensaciones eran desbordantes, y tembló pensando en lo que vendría a continuación. Nunca había pasado de ahí con una mujer, por lo que necesitaba la seguridad que le transmitían los besos de su compañera.

Haruka, como si percibiera aquella necesidad, depositó un último beso en la suave piel del exigente pezón y volvió a atender la boca. Michiru encontró fuerzas para quitarle la chaqueta, la dejó caer al suelo y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa cuando Haruka le tomó las manos, temblorosas, suavemente.

—Te tiemblan las manos —comentó Haruka con cariño, mirándola a los ojos, donde asomaba la incertidumbre.

—Estoy nerviosa —dijo Michiru, confusa.

—Yo también. —Los ojos azules le llegaron al alma. Haruka no sabía por qué, pero lo que acababa de decir era sorprendentemente cierto. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así en brazos de una mujer. Conocía la pasión, el deseo, el anhelo, y también el aburrimiento, pero nunca se había puesto nerviosa. Era como si fuera la primera vez, y no quería decepcionar a su amante. Se acercó para besarla otra vez.

—Pero tú ya lo has hecho otras veces.

Haruka se detuvo a una fracción de centímetro de los labios que la esperaban, entreabiertos, con una promesa de mucho más.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Michiru se quedó helada. Tardó un poco en comprender lo que acababa de decir. En cuanto lo comprendió, vaciló, porque sabía que era un momento decisivo. La cabeza le iba a toda velocidad, pero la excitación le impedía pensar correctamente.

—He dicho —repitió, bajando la mirada— que tú ya lo has hecho otras veces.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú no? — Haruka no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta. El fuego de la pasión empezó a apagarse.

—No exactamente. —Michiru percibió la retirada de Haruka y procuró no alarmarse.

—¿Qué significa «no exactamente»? —Haruka contuvo el aliento. «Por favor, no me salgas con esto.»

—Exactamente… no —dijo Michiru, en voz tan baja que no sabía si había hablado o no. Tremendamente decepcionada, supo que sí, y que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Haruka le soltó las manos y, con cuidado, le cerró el chaleco sin abrochárselo. Apretó los puños. Sabía que, si tocaba los botones, terminaría deslizando las manos otra vez en la piel caliente y tentadora, y detrás irían los labios.

—Tengo que irme —dijo secamente, buscando la chaqueta.

Michiru reaccionó al súbito frío del ambiente y al vacío donde antes estaban las manos de Haruka. Le tocó el brazo.

—Haru, espera.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme? — La frustración que sentía salió en forma de cólera.

El roce de Michiru en su brazo fue como un rayo ardiente por todo el cuerpo y, en una fracción de segundo, visualizó aquellas manos acariciándola por todas partes. Recogió la chaqueta a modo de excusa para alejarse del contacto.

—Te lo habría dicho—suplicó Michiru, pero le sonó a evasiva incluso a ella. La esperanza de hacer el amor con aquella mujer se evaporaba a toda prisa.

—Pero ¿ibas a decírmelo? —Haruka no estaba preparada para mantener aquella conversación.

—No lo sé —respondió Michiru sinceramente. Se había planteado si sería necesario contárselo desde el momento en que comprendió que deseaba acostarse con ella, pero, siguiendo su costumbre, sopesó metódicamente los pros y los contras, como si fuera un argumento de defensa ante el Tribunal Superior.

Desafortunadamente, no había llegado a una conclusión terminante. Esperaba, simplemente, que no fuera necesario llegar ahí, o que la noche perfecta se materializase como por arte de magia, sin tener que pasar por confesiones incómodas.

—¿No lo sabes? —La respuesta la impresionó—. ¿No crees que tendría que haberlo sabido? —Iba y venía por la habitación pasándose las manos por el pelo. La sorpresa se convirtió en cólera, después en confusión, y volvió a la cólera.

—¿Y eso habría cambiado algo? — preguntó Michiru, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? — dijo Haruka, parándose en seco—. ¡Pues claro que sí! —Puso los brazos en jarras, desafiante—. Me parece evidente que lo ha cambiado todo.

Michiru no sabía qué decir, de modo que no dijo nada.

—No soy una rata de laboratorio con la que se puede experimentar, Michiru — dijo Haruka tajantemente. No sabía si le preocupaba más que Michiru nunca hubiera estado con una mujer o haberse equivocado tanto al juzgar su experiencia.

—No estoy haciendo ningún experimento contigo —dijo Michiru, cohibida. Se desesperaba por hacerle entender su posición. «¿Pero, cuál es mi posición? ¿Que quería que tú fueras la primera en mi vida? Seguro que le gustaría oír eso ahora mismo.»

—Pues así es como me has tratado exactamente, Michiru. ¿Tienes treinta y cuatro años y acabas de decidir que quieres ser lesbiana? Lo siento, pero tendrás que buscarte a otra.

—Haruka, deja que te lo explique. — Michiru no habría sabido qué decir, aunque Haruka le hubiera dado ocasión de hablar.

—No, yo te lo explicaré. —Cruzó la estancia y se colocó delante de la peliazul. Ahora, en sus ojos sólo había furia, no pasión—. Es muy fácil, Michiru. Yo soy lesbiana —Haruka se señaló en el pecho con un dedo, y después señaló a Michiru—y tú, no. Reconozco que has sabido ocultarlo muy bien. No tenía ni idea. No tenía ni puta idea.

—Haru…

—Lo siento, Michiru, pero no me acuesto con heterosexuales. Buenas noches. —Haruka se marchó muy digna, sin querer escuchar una palabra más.

La puerta se cerró pesadamente tras ella y Michiru se quedó allí plantada, totalmente estupefacta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Así como voy de rápido pronto me quedare sin escribir :'( pero ni modo no me puedo resistir jeje.<p>

Acá no se quien me dio mas lastima si Haru por sentirse un experimento de la peliazul o Michiru porque se quedo con las ganas XD

**YERAN: LAMENTO LO QUE TE SUCEDIO Y ME ALEGRO QUE NO HAYA PASADO A MAYORES Y QUE ESTES RECUPERANDOTE POCO A POCO, TE TOCA MUCHO REPOSO. CUIDATE**

Que estén bien.


	9. Si me quieres

**Capítulo 9**

**"Si me quieres, tendrás que venir a Buscarme"**

**.**

* * *

><p>—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Haruka levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba firmando y miró a Lita.<p>

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que qué diablos te pasa. Llevas dos semanas que no hay quien te aguante, y no soy la única que está harta.

—La expresión de sorpresa de la rubia no bastó para que dejara de decir lo que Pensaba

—Tienes a todo el mundo andando de puntillas por aquí y más vale que arregles lo que tengas que arreglar, porque nos estás haciendo la vida imposible.

Haruka estaba acostumbrada a la franqueza de Lita; hacía mucho tiempo que eran amigas y se lo permitía. Pero nunca la había reñido de esa forma.

—Lo siento. Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

—¿Un poco? —inquirió Lita, enarcando las cejas.

—De acuerdo, tengo los nervios de punta —reconoció, avergonzada de su comportamiento—. Es que estoy preocupada. —Se quedó corta. Estaba obsesionada con Michiru desde aquella noche. Diseccionaba cada minuto que habían pasado juntas buscando la prueba de que no era lesbiana. «No puedo creer que me haya equivocado tanto al juzgarla.»

—Haru —dijo Lita, y acercó la silla rápidamente—, te he visto hacer malabares con más pelotas de lo que sería humanamente posible, y jamás has estado como ahora. Ni por asomo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

«¿Aparte de haber sufrido una de las peores decepciones de mi vida, sentirme como una idiota y no poder dejar de pensar en la mujer más guapa que conozco?» pensó la rubia —Nada, no me pasa nada. Hay algo que tengo que solucionar, solamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ojalá, pensó Haruka. Confiaba en Lita en todos los sentidos, tanto profesional como personalmente, pero aquel problema tenía que resolverlo sola. —Sigue haciendo lo que acabas de hacer, Lita. —Sonrió por primera vez en muchos días—. No dejes que me pase de la raya, avísame cuando la haga y dame un bofetón si no me enmiendo.

—Necesitas unas vacaciones —dijo Lita, poco convencida de la respuesta—, te lo digo en serio.

—No te preocupes —replicó Haruka, quitándole importancia al asunto—, se me pasará.

Salió de la oficina más tarde de lo normal, se fue a casa en el coche como si llevara el piloto automático y poco después estaba sentada en el sofá con dos dedos de whisky en un vaso. Mientras bebía, apretó el botón del contestador telefónico.

El único mensaje que había era de Ryan, que insistía en verla. En realidad, no estaba de humor. Lo que menos le apetecía era pasarse otra hora pensando en cómo pararle los pies a Rebecca y evitar que la saqueara; para eso no necesitaba ayuda de terceros. A lo mejor Lita tenía razón. A lo mejor necesitaba unas vacaciones. Ella no solía vacilar ante situaciones que podían afectar a la empresa.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. Se sirvió otro whisky y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Su retiro particular, cómodo y perfectamente decorado, era un oasis de soledad que valoraba mucho. Nunca se había sentido sola allí, pero, de pronto, le pesó la soledad y lo único que se le ocurría era marcharse. Horrorizada y furiosa, dejó el vaso. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Se sentía desplazada de la vida que había construido, de la persona que era, de su propio entorno habitual y confortable. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a la normalidad, ni de si lo deseaba, siquiera. «Qué desbarajuste. ¿Y ahora qué hago?»

* * *

><p>Llovía por la mañana, desde hacía cuatro días. Una corriente de aire frío y vigorizante entró por el conducto de ventilación y le puso la carne de gallina. Gruñó al ver los grandes números rojos de su despertador de viaje. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que miró la hora. Irritada por el persistente insomnio, se quitó la manta de encima y puso la CNN. Se quedó unos minutos sentada en el borde de la cama, temblando, en pantalones cortos y camisa de seda, viendo las deprimentes noticias de costumbre, hasta que se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesta a prepararse para otro día tedioso.<p>

El viaje había surgido repentinamente, cuando Bradley & Taylor recibió una notificación del Securities and Exchange Board de la India, según la cual se estaba investigando a la compañía como parte de una investigación general de la bolsa de Bangalore. Los cargos que se le imputaban eran falsos, pero se requirió la presencia de Michiru de todos modos.

En dos días, tuvo que dejar el despacho en orden, hacer el equipaje y coger un avión hasta la otra punta del mundo. Se lavó los dientes y, estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de la ducha, cuando una voz conocida la obligó a pararse en seco. Muy despacio, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

La cara de Haruka ocupaba toda la pantalla del televisor: estaba respondiendo a unas preguntas de un periodista financiero. Estudió aquel rostro y se fijó en las ojeras, que el maquillaje de la televisión no lograba disimular del todo. Una chaqueta granate le acentuaba el tono de la piel y, al hablar, le brillaban unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes en las orejas.

Parecía más delgada, y Michiru percibió además un matiz nuevo en ella. La esquina de la cama se hundió cuando se sentó, como hipnotizada. Se le encogió el estómago cuando la vio reírse por algo. El carisma que tanto la había atraído desde el principio era patente, incluso a través de las ondas.

«¿Cómo pude hacerme ilusiones de que una persona así llegara a interesarse por mí? ¡Mírala!» No apartaba los ojos de la pantalla, atrapada por aquella melodiosa voz. ¡Salía en la televisión internacional, por Dios! «¡Por no hablar de lo impresionante que es!» Podía tener a la mujer que quisiese.

Apagó el televisor y volvió al cuarto de baño, riéndose. «Mierda, no me extraña que no me haya vuelto a llamar.» Se frotó el cuerpo vigorosamente, pero no podía quitarse la capa de incertidumbre que la siguió a la ducha.

Unos días antes, durante las veintitrés horas que había durado el vuelo, estuvo repasando el ultimátum que había dejado en el contestador de Haruka el día en que se marchaba. Nunca había suplicado a un amante y, desde luego, no iba a empezar ahora. El mensaje que le dejó era claro y concreto. Le explicó lo que sentía y por qué le atraía tanto; el siguiente paso le correspondía darlo a ella.

Al igual que todas las vírgenes, se decía riéndose de sí misma, no quería que la primera vez fuera con cualquiera y en este caso en particular no con cualquier mujer. Desde el momento en que Haruka prácticamente la arrolló, supo que nunca había conocido a una mujer igual, y que nunca la conocería. Después de su tormentosa despedida, había justificado con mil argumentos el hecho de que la rubia no la llamara, desde los más absurdos hasta los más morbosos, pero siempre volvía a una idea persistente.

¿Haruka pensaba que era tan tonta como para creerla capaz de lanzarse ciegamente en brazos de una mujer por puro capricho? ¿No se le había ocurrido

pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría en su carrera profesional? Haruka era lesbiana desde siempre y la aceptaban tal como era, sin más, mientras que ella se lo jugaba todo. No tenía la intención de quedarse en el armario para siempre; quería compartir su vida abiertamente con la persona a la que amaba, cuando llegara el momento. Podía perderlo todo. ¿Acaso la rubia creía que podía tomarse una decisión semejante a la ligera?

Después de secarse, se miró en el espejo. No le gustó lo que vio. Habían herido su amor propio, además del orgullo. Era como revivir los ligues de la adolescencia: estaba arriesgando la confianza en sí misma, una confianza que había cultivado durante toda la vida de adulta, por una nimiedad como estar pendiente de una llamada de teléfono.

.

* * *

><p>Un bocinazo lejano sobresaltó a Haruka. Un calambre en el cuello le indicó que el sueño la había vencido un instante. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor.<p>

El antiguo vecindario seguía como siempre. Los árboles habían crecido y los setos estaban más frondosos, pero, aparte de los coches que se hallaban aparcados a los lados, Claude Boulevard no había cambiado. Había pasado los primeros años de su infancia en la casa del sendero sinuoso y, aunque después había vivido en muchas otras casas, aquella siempre le parecería su hogar. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla y apagó el motor.

En el silencio, sólo se oía el ladrido de un perro y el gorjeo de los pájaros que saludaban a la mañana. El único movimiento que se había producido en la calle desde hacía una hora había sido el paso de un autobús escolar vacío.

Se arrellanó en el cómodo asiento de piel y tomó un sorbito de café tibio en un vaso de plástico, que había comprado en un pequeño súper, unas manzanas más atrás. Desde la acera de enfrente, vio cerradas las cortinas de la ventana en la que su madre solía esperarla al volver del colegio. Se acordó de la última vez que la vio allí.

Tenía seis años. Aquel día tenía prisa por llegar a casa con el primer «boletín de notas» apretado en la mano, todo lleno de letras y números que todavía no sabía interpretar, aunque estaba segura de que le dirían a su madre lo lista que era. Todavía se acordaba de lo que sintió entonces, al dar la vuelta a la esquina y ver a su madre esperándola: estaba orgullosa de sí misma y ansiosa por darle la noticia. Se sentía a salvo, segura de que su madre siempre estaría ahí. También esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de un hermanito o hermanita, porque su madre estaba embarazada de ocho meses.

En aquella época, no sabía nada de embarazos complicados. Pocos días después, cuando llegó a casa su hermanita Serena, era ella quien esperaba mirando por la ventana. El coche se detuvo en la entrada y su padre bajó con un bulto rosa entre los brazos. Era un hombre de complexión robusta y más de metro ochenta de estatura, pero le pareció pequeño y destrozado, mientras subía los peldaños de la entrada. Su madre no venía con él y la rubia no volvió a sentirse completamente a salvo nunca más. Súbitamente agotada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No había dormido nada en toda la noche, y la anterior la había pasado despertándose cada dos por tres.

Se había ido de la ciudad para tomarse, supuestamente, unas breves vacaciones y para aclararse la cabeza. Pero no lo había conseguido, y por ello se encontraba ahora sola en el coche, en la calle de su primera infancia. Nunca había sabido por qué aquel lugar siempre le devolvía una sensación de paz e integración. Iba allí con frecuencia en días distintos, en coches diferentes, a refrescar el recuerdo de su madre, a recordar lo feliz que había sido hasta que la perdió.

Oyó un coche que se acercaba y, al mirar por el retrovisor, se vio a sí misma por un instante. No le sorprendieron las ojeras, pero sí la mirada vacía. Se acercó al espejo: nunca se había visto con la mirada tan perdida. Faltaban la intensidad y el dinamismo que veía en el espejo del cuarto de baño todas las mañanas, y en su lugar no había nada. «¿A esto he llegado?»

Conmovida, lo achacó todo al cansancio. Casi todas las noches, sus sueños se poblaban de imágenes de Michiru, y tampoco lograba olvidarla durante el día. Por lo general, se concentraba muchísimo en el trabajo, pero en los últimos días se le presentaban constantemente imágenes de la aguamarina y ella, la pequeña mujer vibrante de alegría, ardiendo de pasión. No sabía cuánto le costaría quitarse de la cabeza a aquella bella mujer. Quizá tuviera que bajar de las nubes y refugiarse en el trabajo todavía más. O hacer el amor con otra…, o con otras muchas. Eran los dos recursos habituales, cuando tenía algún problema, pero esta vez le habían fallado los dos.

Quedaba otra posibilidad en el aire: quizá lo mejor fuera agarrar los sentimientos por los cuernos y aceptar que, hasta el momento, negarlos no le había servido de nada. Quizá la única forma de arrancar a Michiru de su vida fuera seguir adelante hasta que lograra acostarse con ella. «Entonces, ¿por qué me asusta tanto la idea?»

.

* * *

><p>El taconeo insistente de sus zapatos se oyó en todo el vestíbulo, a medida que se acercaba al mostrador principal. Consultó la hora e informó al encargado de que el taxi que había pedido todavía no había llegado. Le irritó la insolencia del hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador, de modo que le preguntó por el director del hotel, el cual, tras diez minutos más de espera, sólo fue capaz de proporcionarle una disculpa, pero no un taxi. Enfadada por la deficiencia del servicio en general y por la de los taxis en particular, concluyó que, si quería llegar a la reunión en el tiempo que le quedaba, tendría que ir a pie.<p>

Cinco minutos después de tomar aquella decisión, lo lamentó. Había dejado de llover, pero hacía un bochorno que levantaba vapor de los charcos que tenía que sortear. Las calles estaban llenas de gente y todo el mundo tenía prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Una mujer corpulenta, ataviada con el sari indio tradicional, estuvo a punto de tirarle el maletín al suelo, en su prisa por cruzar la calle. Su rostro estaba sudoroso y maldijo al sacar el zapato de un montón de barro que no pudo evitar.

—Lo que faltaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo que faltaba!

Por lo general, Lauren soportaba bien los viajes, pero aquél la había agotado física y emocionalmente y, a medida que el ardiente sol de la India subía hacia el cénit, su malhumor empeoraba. El ver a Haruka en televisión aquella mañana debía de haberla afectado más de lo que pensaba. Una limusina pasó lentamente y se detuvo una manzana más allá; una mujer de una belleza exquisita se bajo del interior, dotado de aire acondicionado, con un aspecto tan fresco como el que a ella le habría gustado tener.

La mujer se parecía tanto a Haruka que Michiru se detuvo en seco, y el hombre que iba detrás casi se le tira encima. Balbució una disculpa poco convincente en el momento en que la mujer entraba en un edificio.

Entrecerró los párpados, molesta por el sudor que le quemaba los ojos. Distinguió el edificio que buscaba, unas pocas manzanas más allá, suspiró de alivio y reanudó la marcha. «Si fuera a llamarme, ya me habría llamado. Todo es historia, ya. No le des más vueltas.»

El aire frío del vestíbulo le produjo un estremecimiento al acercarse a los ascensores. Todavía notaba el sudor que le corría desde debajo de los pechos y por la parte inferior de la espalda. Detrás de ella, un reloj dio la media y la peliazul apretó el botón de subida con impaciencia. No le gustaba llegar tarde a las reuniones, pero lo que menos le gustaba era perder la actitud que necesitaba si la reunión era con un adversario.

Recobró la presencia de ánimo al salir del ascensor y se tomó unos segundos más para normalizar la respiración antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones. «Dios, qué viaje tan brutal.» Yaten Kou la había acompañado a la India, pero había detectado en él una hostilidad y un resentimiento mal disimulados. Lo había sorprendido varias veces mirándola de una forma extraña, casi como si estuviera intentando adivinar si estaba en el equipo de las chicas o en el de los chicos. Sin duda, su postura en el caso de John Briggs, el empleado gay al que Kou quería despedir, había despertado sus sospechas. Pero Yaten tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia y también necesitaba confiar en que ella fuera discreta con respecto al caso de su hija, de modo que no le había hecho ningún comentario abiertamente. Sin embargo, durante las reuniones con los inspectores de Bangalore, había cuestionado el acierto de sus posturas en lo referente a determinados temas legales, y casi siempre ante un grupo de gente de ambos lados.

Estaba claro que pretendía desautorizarla en público por lo que, después de la cena del primer día, le llamó la atención sobre este punto.

Se indignó cuando Kou, condescendientemente, lo negó e insinuó además que la veía más dispuesta a buscar un arreglo que a demostrar la falsedad de los cargos. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir palabra hasta que el hombre empezó a sentirse avergonzado, y entonces le dijo en términos bien claros que no volviera a poner su credibilidad en cuestión bajo ningún concepto. A partir de aquel momento, Yaten se comportó impecablemente en todas las reuniones, pero ella se vio obligada a mantener la guardia con mucho más celo de lo habitual.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarla. Michiru, a su vez, miró a los asistentes, sentados alrededor de la mesa, y no le sorprendió en absoluto que todos llevaran traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de seda con un nudo Windsor perfectamente hecho. «Dios, estos abogados son todos iguales, y encima se visten igual.» No era la primera vez que era la única mujer en una sala de reuniones, y sabía que iba a ser una larga jornada más.

* * *

><p>Haruka dejó las llaves en el aparador y fue quitándose la ropa a medida que se adentraba en la casa. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y un trago fuerte. Optó por combinar aquellas dos necesidades, por lo que, se detuvo en el mueble bar y se sirvió un Chivas en un vaso ancho. Cuando pisó las frías baldosas del cuarto de baño ya estaba desnuda.<p>

Se quedó inmóvil bajo un fuerte chorro de agua caliente, que le golpeaba el cuello y la espalda, deseando que la ducha se llevara la melancolía por el desagüe. Después se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y se aclaró. El habitual olor del jabón la reconfortó. Le entró champú en los ojos y el escozor le recordó que todavía estaba viva. Cerró el grifo mecánicamente y se envolvió en una toalla.

La luz intermitente del contestador automático se reflejaba en el espejo que había sobre el minibar. Volvió a llenarse el vaso, se acercó al escritorio sin hacer ruido y apretó el botón de los mensajes. Una voz conocida la atrapó por completo.

—_Haruka, soy Michiru. ¿Estás en casa?_ —Unos segundos de silencio_—. Siento haberte engañado, pero no lo hice a propósito. Quería decírtelo, pero no encontré el momento oportuno_.

—Haruka agarró el vaso con las dos manos y miró fijamente el líquido dorado mientras oía hablar a Michiru— _Haruka, no soy un ama de casa ingenua y aburrida que sólo quiere divertirse un poco_. —De pronto parecía enfadada—. _Soy una mujer con estudios, graduada en derecho por Harvard y licenciada por Princeton. He pensado mucho en esto, créeme: nunca hago nada sin pensarlo en profundidad. Nunca he hecho el amor con una mujer, pero eso no significa que no sea lesbiana. Por Dios, Haruka, alguna vez tiene que ser la primera. Para todo y para todos hay una primera vez._

«Sí, pero no voy a ser yo. Ya he pasado por eso; ya lo he hecho y aprendí una lección de mucho valor.» -Pensaba Haruka, sin dejar de ver el contestador

—_Me gustas, Haruka. Me atraes muchísimo. Bueno, eso es evidente_. —Michiru soltaba una risita ahí, como si comprendiera lo absurdo de la frase— _Y, lo que es más importante, te respeto, respeto tus convicciones y tus creencias. Me desafías, cosa que, francamente, muy poca gente puede hacer. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo. Y no me costaría trabajo decir muchas cosas más. Soy abogada… Podría defender mi caso horas y horas sin parar, pero no voy a suplicarte_. —Hubo una larga pausa y Haruka creyó que Michiru había colgado. Su tono terminante la sorprendió de pronto—. _Ahora la pelota está en tu campo, Haruka. No daré un paso más hacia ti. Si me quieres, tendrás que venir a buscarme._

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios, me animan a subir los capítulos diariamente; hoy no hubo mucha relacion de nuestras protagonistas pero el mensaje de Michiru esta claro! XD<p> 


	10. Complicaciones

**Capítulo 10**

**Complicaciones**

**.**

* * *

><p>La gala anual de recaudación de fondos para el hospital infantil era una de las celebraciones predilectas de Haruka, y solía pujar varias veces en la silenciosa subasta, aunque después devolvía todo lo que compraba al hospital para no quitárselo a los niños.<p>

Había pasado la mayor parte de la velada saludando a antiguas amistades y conocidos del mundo de las finanzas, y por fin se había quedado sola, tomando una copa, cuando Michiru entró en la sala.

Se le encogió el estómago y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas vertiginosamente. El recuerdo del sabor, el tacto y la suavidad del cuerpo de esa mujer la inundaron al instante. Estaba aún más guapa de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible, y no fue la única que lo advirtió. Mientras la aguamarina avanzaba con seguridad hacia un grupo de gente, una mujer en concreto la miró de arriba abajo con naturalidad y se detuvo en el pecho.

A pesar de la distancia, Haruka reconoció el apetito; aquella mujer estaba al acecho. El estómago le dio un vuelco y notó un extraño sofoco. No podía creerse la serie de reacciones físicas que le había provocado aquella aparición. Era un combinado que no había experimentado nunca. Ardía de deseo, pero ardía más de otra cosa. ¿Qué era? ¿Celos?

«¿Tengo celos de otra mujer porque mira a Michiru?» Ni siquiera sabía con certeza en qué consistía tener celos, pero sabía que se volvía loca sólo de pensar en que otra mujer pudiera tocar a la peliazul. Y, lo que era peor, no sabía qué hacer.

Tenía que haberle devuelto la llamada. No había borrado el mensaje y, cuando por fin pudo escucharlo entero, fijándose en las palabras y en el tono sin enfurecerse, empezó a comprender la lógica de sus argumentos. ¿No habían sido todas vírgenes en esa área alguna vez? ¿Y, en realidad, no era un honor que Michiru hubiera querido compartir su cuerpo con ella, en vez de con cualquier otra mujer?

Ofertas no le faltarían. Quizá ya hubiera dado satisfacción a sus deseos, o a su curiosidad, con otra persona.

Dejó de pensar y se quedó mirando hasta el menor movimiento de las manos de Michiru, imaginándose que las movía sobre su cuerpo saciando su anhelo. Se concentró en la boca y volvió a desear con añoranza el roce incitante de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Habían pasado semanas sin que se hubiera producido el menor contacto entre ellas.

Se preguntó si ya sería tarde; tenía la impresión de que, con cierta clase de mujeres, el encanto no servía de mucho cuando las cosas se habían echado a perder. Michiru había dejado la pelota en su campo y, por lo visto, iba en serio.

La rubia casi esperaba una llamada de seguimiento. Se había imaginado a Michiru intentando convencerla para quedar otra vez. Sin embargo, se había alejado. Al menos, eso decía algo sobre sus prioridades: era la primera mujer que no se interesaba por ella a causa de su fortuna.

.

Después de unos minutos de conversación amable, Michiru empezó a darse cuenta de que la observaban. Con disimulo, dejó de mirar a la mujer con la que hablaba e inmediatamente conectó con unos cálidos ojos verdes que conocía muy bien. «¡Haruka!»

Sospechaba que podían coincidir en la gala, teniendo en cuenta el compromiso de la alta mujer con las obras de caridad para la infancia, y se había preparado para ese momento. Pero, aun así, el estómago empezó a darle vueltas.

Haruka parecía perfectamente dueña de sí, con una bebida en la mano y apoyada en una columna decorada. Con un sentimiento semejante a la desesperación, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería todavía. «Que Dios me dé fuerzas para no desmoronarme.» Había tomado la resolución de no acercarse a ella; iba a conservar intacto el poco orgullo que le quedaba. La saludó cortésmente, pero de lejos, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y a la rubia se le oscurecieron los ojos, aunque su expresión no cambió.

Michiru le sostuvo la mirada dolorosamente durante unos instantes y volvió a integrarse en el grupo con el que estaba. Una mujer del grupo trataba de llamarle la atención desde el momento en que apareció. Era una mujer madura y bien conservada. Michiru le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

No volvió a ver a Haruka hasta muy avanzada la velada, cuando una rubia que parecía una artista de striptease irrumpió en la sala y se detuvo muy cerca de la enigmática directora general.

Cuando la rubia se volvió, la mujer le dijo algo que Michiru no alcanzó a oír y después la abofeteó sonoramente. La mujer giró sobre sus talones y se marchó en medio de un coro de exclamaciones. Se produjo un destello súbito de fogonazos fotográficos, procedente de los periodistas de sociedad que enseguida se congregaron allí.

Haruka tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar; después le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Michiru y la otra mejilla se le puso tan roja como la que había recibido el bofetón. Inmediatamente miró a otro lado, con la sensación de que se le contraía hasta el último músculo del cuerpo; se quedó en actitud tensa y como demacrada, pero no tardó en recuperar su porte habitual y, haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos y rumores, salió de allí, detrás de su tetuda agresora.

Michiru no fue la única que se quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Vaya —comentó Alan, su fiel compañero—, alguna vez tenía que pasar.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó la aguamarina. Si ésa era la «clase» de mujeres que le gustaban a Haruka, no le extrañaba que no la hubiese llamado.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —dijo Alan, y se encogió de hombros filosóficamente—. Pero si Haruka Tenoh creía que tenía vida íntima, ya puede ir despidiéndose de ella.

* * *

><p>—Haruka, qué sorpresa tan agradable —dijo Rebecca con sarcasmo.<p>

—No me vengas con jueguecitos. — Guardó en el bolsillo las llaves del coche— ¿Puedo pasar? —Le fue imposible pronunciar el nombre de Rebecca.

—Siempre eres bien recibida en mi casa…, y en mi cama —dijo Rebecca, mirándola con lujuria, y le franqueó el paso al interior.

Haruka pudo controlar el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo gracias a la disciplina que ejercía sobre sus emociones. Conocía la casa de Rebecca y fue directa al salón.

—¿Whisky? —preguntó Rebecca edulcoradamente.

—No, gracias. Vamos al grano. ¿A qué demonios vino ese numerito?

—¿Me mandas aquí al FBI y todavía me lo preguntas? —El pecho de Rebecca, casi desnudo, subía y bajaba bruscamente.

¿El FBI? Haruka dominó su expresión. ¿Ryan habría tomado medidas drásticas sin consultar con ella? —Seguro que te explicaron a qué venían —dijo cautelosamente.

—Sí, desde luego. Me lo explicaron, por supuesto. Me vigilan. Tienen grabadas tus conversaciones telefónicas. Te crees muy lista, ¿no?

¿Lista? Se sentía completamente obtusa, pero no podía permitir que Rebecca se diera cuenta de que no entendía nada de nada.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó insulsamente.

—¡Bah! Quieren que retire los cargos, que les entregue mis pruebas y que no vuelva a tener contacto contigo. De lo contrario, me detendrán. Me acusan de chantaje y, luego, todo ese cuento de la seguridad nacional. ¡Por favor!

¿Seguridad nacional? Haruka no podía imaginarse qué les habría contado Ryan a las autoridades, de modo que comentó lo más obvio.

—Es que me estás haciendo chantaje.

—Podría ir a la cárcel.

—Qué horribles son los del uniforme. —Haruka no salía de su asombro, pero, indudablemente, no se le escapaba la vis cómica de aquella insólita conversación.

—Vamos, Haru —dijo Rebecca, pasando de la indignación a un gemido quejumbroso—, sé que no quieres que me encierren. De lo contrario, ya me habrían detenido. Todavía podemos arreglar lo nuestro. Yo lo estoy deseando.

La rubia hizo caso omiso de aquel intento de seducción, pero seguía intrigada. ¿Por qué el FBI no había detenido a Rebecca? Apenas se había formulado la pregunta, cuando encontró la respuesta. El comportamiento de Rebecca los habría alertado, pero, si la detenían, la operación —fuera la que fuese— saldría a la luz. Entonces tendrían que justificar cómo y de dónde habían sacado las pruebas del chantaje. «Es a mí a quien están investigando, pero no quieren que lo sepa.» Casi se echa a reír. ¿Creían que Rebecca iba a guardar silencio? «Error.»

—Rebecca, tengo que marcharme — dijo Haruka—. Esto se ha terminado. Te aconsejo que sueltes amarras y te largues, mientras puedas.

—No entiendo —dijo Rebecca sinceramente desconcertada—. Unos miles de dólares no son nada para ti. ¿Por qué no me has querido pagar?

—Cuestión de principios.

—¿Te gastas millones de dólares en niños que no valen nada y no eres capaz de hacerme un regalo por el tiempo que pasamos juntas?

«Me he acostado con esta mujer», pensó Haruka con repugnancia. —Si tuvieras una enfermedad grave, te ayudaría, pero no es así…, puesto que arrogarse más derechos de los que se tienen no se considera enfermedad.

—Te aprovechaste de mí —dijo Rebecca, derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—No me digas.

—Me sedujiste. Me metiste en la cama sin darme ocasión de decidir por mí misma. No me di cuenta de cómo eras en realidad hasta el final, de tan asustada como estaba. —Rebecca estaba tensa en la silla, mientras hablaba.

—¿Y cómo soy, exactamente?

—Eres una depredadora —le escupió.

Haruka estalló en una carcajada y, por la expresión de furia de Rebecca, pensó que había sido la reacción más prudente. —¿Y en qué momento, cuando estabas desnuda y encima de mí, me convertí en depredadora? ¿Antes o después de que me metieras los dedos hasta hacerme cosquillas en la garganta? ¿O fue cuando me seguiste a la ducha y me rogaste que te hiciera llegar al clímax? ¿O cuando me cogiste en el servicio de señoras del Ritz? Dime, Rebecca, ¿cuál de esas veces? Porque no hemos estado juntas ninguna más y, según recuerdo, en todas tomaste tú la iniciativa muy activamente. En realidad, cada vez que yo quería irme, volvías a cogerme. — Cuando terminó, estaba tan colérica que casi hablaba a voces.

—No es así como pasó.

—Así es como pasó exactamente. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estabas harta de tu vida y querías un poco de desenfreno. Las dos entramos por ese camino, y guiabas tú. —Fue la segunda vez que vio transformarse a Rebecca.

—¿Tu nuevo ligue te coge igual?

Haruka no pudo disimular el espanto que le produjo aquella pregunta. No se esperaba que Rebecca supiera nada de Michiru. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y se le apretó aún más.

—Ya sabes a quién me refiero: tu última noviecita, esa peliazul tan linda. Es abogada, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que diría, si hablara un rato con ella? A lo mejor me cambio de abogado y me quedo con ella.

Mezclar el nombre de Michiru en el contexto de aquella repugnante conversación hizo que Haruka perdiera los estribos por completo.

—Ni te atrevas a meterla en esto.

—¿O qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué harás, si la meto? ¿Se lo contarás todo a mi marido? ¡Qué miedo! A él no le importa. ¿Se lo dirás a mi madre? ¿Quién crees que me ha enseñado a mí? ¡Ah, ya sé! A lo mejor les dices a tus amigos del FBI que me hagan desaparecer. ¡Flas! —Rebecca ilustró aquella idea con un gesto de las manos.

Haruka se levantó de la silla como movida por un resorte y se plantó delante de Rebecca.

—Oye lo que te digo, bruja maquiavélica. Ya te he advertido que te puedo comer viva, de modo que, si le dices una palabra a ella… una sola… la que sea, ten por seguro que te como.

{

* * *

><p>{<p>

Michiru estaba mirando el techo, incapaz de dormir después del extraño giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos en la gala benéfica. Estaba claro que se trataba de una ex de Haruka que, enfurecida, había querido ponerla en evidencia públicamente, y lo había conseguido. La prensa se cebaría en el incidente hasta que estallara un nuevo escándalo. Se alegró de no haber estado con la rubia en ese momento, porque su cara habría salido también en todas partes y ¿cómo se lo explicaría a Yaten Kou y a Charles Comstock? Pensó en llamarla y decirle algunas palabras de solidaridad.

Pasara lo que pasase entre ellas, o aunque no pasara nada, Haruka tendría que afrontar una mala época, y lo procedente sería brindarle apoyo. Estuvo unos minutos indecisa, con la mano sobre el teléfono que había al lado de la cama.

Según el despertador, era la una de la madrugada. No eran horas de llamar. Eso sólo se hacía entre amantes. Tampoco era una emergencia, y, sinceramente, tenía que reconocer que el verdadero motivo de la llamada sería otro. Era cierto que le gustaría saber cómo se encontraba, pero también deseaba el contacto de los labios de aquella mujer con los suyos, la caricia de sus manos. Necesitaba que le dijera que abandonara toda esperanza. Dio una vuelta en la cama y se sintió muy sola, pero, aun en contra de sus anhelos, se reafirmó en su postura: no iba a dar un paso más para acercarse a ella. «Si me quiere, tendrá que venir a buscarme.»

* * *

><p>—Ryan, ¿a quién conocemos en el FBI?<p>

— Es la una de la madrugada — balbució Ryan.

—Ya sé qué hora es, Ryan. —Haruka oyó ruidos de fondo. Ryan le decía algo a su mujer y luego le pareció que se iba con el teléfono a la cocina y abría la nevera—. ¡Por Dios, despierta! El FBI ha hablado con Rebecca.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que hablar el FBI con ella?

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú. Tú no los llamaste, ¿verdad que no?

—No —dijo Ryan, al tiempo que bostezaba—, pero es muy interesante. ¿Qué te ha contado, exactamente?

—No sé qué de un asunto de seguridad nacional. Le han dicho que tienen grabadas sus amenazas de chantaje, y que podría ir a la cárcel. Ella cree que lo he organizado todo yo para vencerla en su propio terreno.

—Rebecca está empeñada en conseguir lo que quiere —advirtió Ryan —. ¿Estás segura de que no es otro montaje suyo?

—¿Por qué iba a inventarse una mentira así? —Tal como pintaban las cosas en esos momentos, Haruka incluso se alegraría de que no fuera más que otro montaje de Rebecca para manipularla, pero había visto lo que había visto—. Estaba asustada, Ryan. Ha retirado los cargos contra mí y me ha abofeteado en público.

—Bueno, es posible que nos hubiera convenido avisarlos —dijo Ryan—. Estoy casi seguro de que no eres la única a quien Rebecca quiere extorsionar. Seguro que la vigilaban desde antes.

—No —replicó Haruka gravemente—. Si ella fuera el objetivo, la habrían detenido, pero sólo le han dicho que se quite de en medio.

—El asunto se enreda. ¿Insinúas que a quien buscan es a ti? —dijo, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si me ha dicho la verdad, me han puesto escuchas telefónicas.

—Y si te han intervenido los teléfonos de la oficina, los de casa también, seguramente —concluyó Ryan —. Por lo tanto, esto tenemos que hablarlo en otra parte.

Haruka sintió que se mareaba. ¿Así era la vida? ¿Cómo es que todo había dado un vuelco tan brutal, sin control, y tan rápidamente?

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Bueno —dijo Ryan, especulando a toda velocidad—, a lo mejor no es por ti, específicamente. Puede que sólo formes parte de un sondeo más amplio. No demos nada por cierto al respecto. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esta cuestión.

«¿Un sondeo?» Oía cosas raras. —Por cierto, vi lo del incidente en la gala benéfica en las noticias de la noche—comentó Ryan con calma—. Ya me he puesto a…

—¿Ha salido en televisión? —Tenía que haberse imaginado que alguien lo habría grabado con un móvil.

—Eso me temo. Como te decía, ya he empezado a controlar los posibles perjuicios. Tu cuñado me llamó nada más salir la noticia. No dejes de vigilarlo.

—¡Ah! Darien estará encantado con esto. —Lo utilizaría contra ella, si podía, de eso no había duda. Haruka confiaba en que no investigara a Rebecca; tenía que encontrar la forma de atarle las manos antes de que se pusiera a hurgar.

—Le dije que es una acosadora profesional —dijo Ryan—. Pero, en serio: no tendríamos que hablar de esto por teléfono. Reunámonos en cuanto llegues al trabajo. Me pasaré por allí. O, mejor todavía, quedemos en el comedor de Sandstone Drive. Al menos allí no habrá escuchas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Haruka con grave resolución—. He esperado mucho para cortar esto —pensó en voz alta. Se había permitido una distracción y una terquedad. Negarse a pagar a Rebecca era una cuestión de principios, pero a veces los principios eran un lujo.

—Menos mal que no le pagaste. — Ryan le adivinaba el pensamiento más de lo que a ella le habría gustado. —No sé por qué, pero no lo entiendo. El seco comentario de Haruka hizo reír a su viejo amigo. —Piénsalo. Por lo general, los culpables pagan enseguida, pero tú eres inocente, de modo que no tenías por qué pagar.

El tono cuidadoso y la precaución al escoger las palabras le hicieron comprender de pronto la gravedad de la situación. El FBI podía estar escuchando la conversación en esos precisos instantes. Cualquier cosa que dijeran Ryan o ella podría ser malinterpretada o utilizada en su contra.

—Todo esto es absurdo —dijo—. ¿Por qué diablos iba a interesarle yo al FBI?

—Eso tenemos que averiguarlo. ¿Qué tal a las ocho de la mañana?

—Allí estaré.

—Entre tanto —le advirtió— no hables con nadie.

Haruka asintió y, al cortarse la comunicación, habría jurado que oía unos ruidos extraños, como de interruptores. Dejó el auricular en su sitio aprensivamente y empezó a registrar el estudio palmo a palmo. No sabía qué tamaño podía tener un dispositivo de escucha, pero, si había alguno en su casa, tenía que encontrarlo.

Le llevaría toda la noche, y aun así se le podía pasar alguno por alto. Dejó de remover cojines y se tumbó en el sofá. Aquello era una pesadilla. La vida había sido una balsa de aceite hasta ahora y, de pronto, sin más ni más, se había convertido en una mierda. En una mierda que la asustaba. Una cosa era que un ex ligue quisiera aprovecharse y le hiciera chantaje, y otra muy distinta, el FBI. Y la seguridad nacional. Le parecía tan inverosímil que era como si la hubieran transportado a otra realidad.

Se acordó de Michiru. La había llamado desde ahí, desde casa, por un teléfono intervenido. A lo mejor la había implicado en algún asunto sin saberlo. Se le revolvió el estómago. Tenía que avisarla. Ryan quería que no hablara con nadie hasta después de hablar con él y tras decidir lo que tenían que hacer, pero a Michiru se lo debía, eso y mucho más.

La aguamarina también tenía que cuidar su carrera profesional. No podía arriesgarse a que la salpicara aquel asunto, fuera lo que fuese. Por más bajo que pudiese caer a sus ojos a partir de ese momento, tenía que arriesgarse a contarle todo lo que sabía.

Se levantó para ir a buscar las llaves del coche mientras pensaba dónde habría dejado el móvil. ¿Cómo interpretaría una llamada tan extraña a aquellas horas de la noche? Quedaría como una loca, hablando del FBI y de teléfonos intervenidos. «Tengo que verla cara a cara; esto no puede esperar.»

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	11. Te Extrañe

**Capítulo 11**

**"Te Extrañe"**

**.**

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde dices que estás? —Michiru se incorporó sobre un codo y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lamparilla, al tiempo que se pasaba el teléfono de una mano a la otra.<p>

—Acabo de aparcar en la entrada de tu casa —dijo.

Michiru se apartó el pelo de la cara y bajó las piernas al suelo, por un lado de la cama. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a mirar por la ventana. Pues sí, ahí estaba Haruka, apoyada en el coche y mirando hacia la casa.

—Te veo.

—Y yo a ti —contestó Haruka, saludando con la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Son las dos y media de la madrugada.

—¿Me dejas entrar? Hace frío —dijo, con un matiz irónico.

—¿Lo dices con doble sentido? — preguntó Michiru.

—¿Te gustaría? —respondió Haruka en voz baja.

Michiru tenía el corazón acelerado, pero la respuesta se lo aceleró más aún.

—Bajo a abrirte.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama, se puso una bata encima y salió rápidamente del dormitorio. La rubia estaba en su casa en plena noche y le hablaba como si hubiera algo entre ellas, o a lo mejor eran sólo imaginaciones suyas. Haruka coqueteaba con las mujeres automáticamente. Ahora que lo pensaba con cierta perspectiva, casi le parecía una forma agradable de eludir conversaciones más serias. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la puerta, comprobó si la bata le tapaba el pijama de seda, de pantalones cortos; por fin accionó el pomo y abrió.

—Gracias.

Nunca la había visto tan desarreglada. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa arrugada, e iba despeinada. De todas formas, seguía siendo la mujer más sexy del mundo.

—Pasa, por favor.

—Lo siento —dijo Haruka, al tiempo que entraban en la salita—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Te escucho. —Michiru se sentó en un sillón y la invitó a sentarse también.

No dijo nada más. Si quería hablar, que llevase ella el peso de la conversación. El silencio era ensordecedor, hasta que Haruka entendió por fin que Michiru estaba esperando una explicación de aquella visita intempestiva. «No me lo pone fácil.» Se sentó en el borde del gran sofá, lo más cerca posible de Michiru. No se le había escapado el detalle de que había preferido sentarse sola.

—No sé por dónde empezar —dijo.

—Perdona, no te he ofrecido nada. — Michiru miró hacia el mueble bar—. ¿Quieres tomar algo… o preparo un cacao caliente, o café?

—No, pero gracias. No quiero alargar esto. —No bien lo hubo dicho, se dio cuenta de que a Michiru le había dolido.

Sus tiernos ojos azules apartaron la mirada y sus hombros se tensaron lo justo para que la bata se moviera. Haruka no podía pasar por alto la línea del cuerpo tapado por el grueso satén. Era tan bella que le torturaba no poder tocarla

— Es decir —añadió de pronto, desesperada por no crear malentendidos —, sé que es tarde y que tendrías que estar durmiendo. No estaría aquí a estas horas si no fuera importante.

—Sí. —la peliazul esperaba con inquietud; no sabía dónde iría a parar todo aquello.

—Lo que pasó en la gala de beneficencia… Hay una cosa que tengo que explicarte.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada —dijo Michiru.

Haruka le habría dado la razón hasta hacía muy poco. Acababa de pasar dos semanas intentando convencerse de que no tenía nada que justificar ante aquella mujer. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de darle una explicación y de pedirle comprensión.

—La mujer que me abofeteó es Rebecca Alsip. Tuve un breve romance con ella hace un tiempo. —La expresión de la aguamarina no cambió, pero Haruka percibió que se emocionaba y se preguntó por qué. ¿Estaría cohibida? ¿Le desagradaría la situación? ¿Serían celos? «La esperanza es lo último que se pierde»—. Hace dos meses que quiere chantajearme, quiere sacarme dinero.

Entonces Michiru dejó traslucir una emoción perfectamente identificable. Abrió los ojos y la boca de asombro.

—¿Chantaje?

—Sí. Como me negué a pagar, me amenazó con denunciarme. Puedo enseñarte los documentos —añadió, sin saber muy bien por qué. Nada más lejos de su intención que Michiru leyera la lista de sórdidas mentiras, pensadas únicamente para asesinar a su personaje.

—No es necesario —dijo Michiru, perpleja, como si el ofrecimiento estuviera fuera de lugar—. Te creo.

—Abreviando, esa mujer fue a la gala benéfica porque estaba enfadada. El FBI acababa de decirle que diera marcha atrás.

—¿Llamaste al FBI? —preguntó la peliazul, aliviada. Muchas veces, las víctimas de un chantaje preferían no avisar a las autoridades porque estaban en una situación delicada. Por lo general, el chantajista tenía algún chisme feo en su poder y contaba con el deseo de la víctima de mantenerlo oculto. Si ya estaba el FBI de por medio, ellos resolverían el asunto, y era lógico que Rebecca se hubiera enfadado tanto como para montar un escándalo público.

Había puesto a Haruka en entredicho por puro odio. La rubia se distrajo con la calidez de la mirada de Michiru y dejó de hablar durante unos segundos. Se recreó

mirándole los labios y el recuerdo le borró el orden mental.

—No —prosiguió con voz ronca, haciendo un es-fuerzo—, yo no los llamé, aunque es posible que hubiera tenido que avisarlos antes. —Miró a la pequeña mujer, que la miraba sin comprender —. No sé cómo decírtelo, pero el caso es que me parece que me están investigando. Le dijeron a Rebecca que tenían grabados sus intentos de chantaje. Dijeron que era un asunto de seguridad nacional.

Michiru creyó que se quedaba sin sangre en las venas. ¿En qué demonios estaba metida, que había llamado la atención de los federales?

—¿Sabes de qué va todo el asunto?

—Te prometo que no tengo ni la menor idea. Esto ha salido de la nada. No he hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué me están investigando? Es absurdo, y me voy a volver loca. —Le agarró la mano a Michiru como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—No sé. Y es muy curioso que se arriesgaran a ponerse en contacto con Rebecca. Porque, si ella te lo decía, les echaría a perder la operación, su tapadera quedaría al descubierto. Seguro que Rebecca les causaba algún problema. No querrán que la prensa te acose, ni a ti ni a tu empresa, y a lo mejor Rebecca tenía intención de dar publicidad al asunto si no le pagabas. Es posible que el FBI quisiera evitarlo.

Haruka seguía desconcertada, pero la teoría de Michiru tenía más sentido que todo lo que se le había ocurrido a ella, incluida la posibilidad de que el senador Jarvis se hubiera enterado de la situación de alguna manera. Evidentemente, el FBI no querría que los periodistas anduvieran husmeando por ahí.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre lo que buscan y abre bien los ojos, a ver si detectas algo insólito entre las personas más cercanas: alguien que se comporte de una forma rara contigo, incidentes singulares en el trabajo... Tiene que haber algo que les haya llamado la atención.

—Pero no pueden intervenirme el teléfono sin una orden, ¿no es cierto? —No, que ella supiera. Intervenir teléfonos no era como registrar un domicilio.

—Legalmente no, pero eso no significa que no lo hagan. Se sabe que, últimamente, el FBI justifica todo lo que hace en nombre de la seguridad nacional.

—Mierda.

Michiru miró la mano que sujetaba la suya. Al ser consciente del contacto, se le puso la carne de gallina y recordó que deseaba mucho más. Se imaginó que se ponía de pie y se llevaba a Haruka, apoyándose en aquel cuerpo inolvidable, dejando caer la bata al suelo… La rubia debió de interpretar el silencio como una pausa expectante, porque empezó a hablar atropelladamente.

—He pensado en lo que dijiste —se zambulló en el otro tema que le ocupaba el pensamiento—. En el mensaje del teléfono. Dijiste algunas verdades. —No le resultaba fácil reconocerlo ante sí misma, y mucho menos ante Michiru.

—Bueno, ya sabes que soy abogada.

—Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad.

—Sí —dijo Haruka con una carcajada, que alivió en parte su tensión física—, y, no sé por qué, pero me parece que no podría ganarte la discusión. La risa de la rubia expandió una onda cálida en el cuerpo de la peliazul. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. —Seguro que sí. No creo que a una mujer tan triunfadora como tú le falten dotes de persuasión y no pueda ganar una o dos discusiones.

—Sí, bueno. He tenido suerte un par de veces.

—¿Un par? Pecas de modestia, Haruka. La voz de Michiru le provocaba estremecimientos en la columna vertebral. «¡Qué idiota he sido!» Dejándose llevar por un impulso raro en ella, dijo: —Te he echado de menos.

—Aquí estaba —replicó Michiru, dejando clara su postura, con tacto, pero firmemente. Haruka podía haberla llamado en cualquier momento, pero no había querido. El sutil reproche dio en la diana y Haruka procuró aligerar la conversación.

—He estado una temporada en París.

—Y yo, en Bangalore.

—¿En Maine?

—No, Bangor no, Bangalore.

—¿En la India? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste? —Haruka se arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta, pero se alegró de que la conversación fuera ahora sobre cosas mundanales. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para planear la conversación que sabía que tenían que mantener.

—Casi dos semanas —respondió Michiru—. Ahora valoro mucho más los taxis y el aire acondicionado de aquí. — Se reprimió un bostezo.

—Mira —dijo Haruka, para no abusar del buen recibimiento—, ahora me voy ya. Sólo quería que supieras lo del FBI porque, seguramente, en la grabación también apareces tú. Tengo que contar con que me han intervenido el teléfono y que hay escuchas en casa.

No quería soltar la mano de Michiru, pero notó un pequeño tirón y relajó los dedos, cediendo a aquel único punto de contacto cosquilleante que las unía. A Michiru le pesó que la conversación tocara a su fin, pero no iba a hacer nada por alargarla. Si la rubia tenía algo más que decir, sabía construir frases como cualquiera. Se miraron y tuvo la clara impresión de que Haruka esperaba una señal por su parte.

—Gracias por contármelo —dijo, en tono cordial—. Es lo más correcto que podías hacer.

—En realidad, hay algo más — reconoció Haruka con vacilación—. Quería verte.

—Está bien. —Michiru hizo un gran esfuerzo por no añadir nada más.

«Me obliga a dar el paso.» reconoció Haruka con admiración la fuerza de voluntad de Michiru. Había lanzado un ultimátum y no vacilaba. La pelota seguía en su campo.

—Lo siento —dijo, vacilante.

Michiru estaba pendiente de ella, pero no dijo nada.

—Siento haberme echado atrás. No puedo explicar por qué, exactamente, pero lo estoy pasando fatal. —Suspiró —. Michiru, tengo mucha experiencia en romances de dos días, pero soy una novata total en todo lo demás, y eso, si lo piensas un momento, nos convierte en inexpertas a las dos, cada una a su manera.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que se vio gratificada por una sonrisa que transformó la expresión plácida y distante de Michiru en una incitación tan auténtica que sólo pudo responder sonriéndole exactamente de la misma forma.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas dicho — respondió Michiru, simplemente.

—Yo también.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la investigación?

—¿Vamos, las dos?

—No pensarás que me voy a quedar al margen, esperando a que te pase una desgracia —dijo Michiru—. Es evidente que ha habido algún error, y tenemos que llegar hasta el fondo.

—Pues —dijo Haruka, consultando el reloj de pulsera— he quedado con mi abogado por la mañana, dentro de un rato.

— ¿Te parece bien que yo también vaya?

¿Desde cuándo una mujer se había puesto de su parte, sin contar a la familia ni a Lita? Era lo último que esperaba de aquella visita.

—Por supuesto. —Una sonrisa bobalicona bailoteó en sus labios.

—Bien. —Michiru se levantó del sillón. La bata se le abrió un poco y dejó ver una imagen que a Haruka se le grabaría para el resto del día—. ¿Dónde han quedado?

Haruka se levantó y sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera. Michiru le pasó un bolígrafo del secreter que había en un rincón de la salita y la rubia escribió los datos de Ryan en el reverso.

—Te lo agradezco, Michiru —le dijo, mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

—Lo haría por cualquiera a quien aprecie.

Ahí lo tenía, alto y claro: le daba otra oportunidad. Pero no la tomó inmediatamente; no estaba totalmente preparada para saltar al abismo.

—Significa mucho para mí —le dijo cálidamente—. Duerme un poco.

—Tú también. —Michiru no hizo el menor movimiento en favor del beso que se palpaba entre ellas. Dejó que Haruka se alejara y esperó a que mirase atrás. Y Haruka miró atrás.

* * *

><p>Michiru tomaba el segundo café disfrutando del agradable sol del final de la mañana, en la terraza de atrás de su casa, mientras esperaba a que la rubia pasara a recogerla. Sorprendentemente, la había invitado a un partido de béisbol que se celebraba el fin de semana.<p>

Haruka la había llamado después de la reunión del lunes con Ryan, le había dado las gracias una vez más y le había preguntado si le apetecía ir con ella al partido. En los días siguientes, le envió una cesta de fruta y la llamó un par de veces para ponerla al corriente de los progresos que se estaban produciendo en el conflicto que la abrumaba. Todavía no habían averiguado gran cosa y Ryan insistía en que la rubia se pusiera en contacto con un agente especial que conocía. Haruka le había dicho que lo pensaría. Una de las muchas personas que corrían por la playa le llamó la atención.

Reconoció a una mujer delgada, con un chándal de color naranja, que pasó ante ella y la saludó. Era Anne, la vecina de al lado, con la que había trabado amistad en los cinco años de vecindad que llevaban. Michiru supo enseguida que Anne era lesbiana, y de vez en cuando hablaban del tema.

Se acordó de la primera vez que la invitó a una fiesta. Estaba un poco nerviosa, porque era una de las pocas mujeres heterosexuales del grupo, compuesto mayoritariamente por lesbianas, pero Anne le aseguró que nadie se la iba a comer y que conocería a algunas mujeres interesantes. Y realmente se lo pasó muy bien, observando, intrigada, la forma que tenían las invitadas de relacionarse entre sí.

De las parejas, algunas estaban profundamente enamoradas y otras llevaban veinte o treinta años de vida en común. Sólo unas pocas mujeres no tenían pareja, pero la buscaban decididamente.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue descubrir el vínculo que la unía a ellas, un vínculo que se reforzó a medida que se relacionaba con Anne y sus amigas, hasta que, poco a poco, empezó a comprender que se perdía muchas cosas relacionándose con hombres. En sus años de estudiante y de profesión, había salido con algunos hombres e incluso había estado a punto de casarse con uno, pero rompió el compromiso en el último momento. No sabía por qué, pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que no quería pasar toda la vida con él.

En los últimos años, había confiado a Anne las sospechas crecientes que albergaba sobre su posible lesbianismo, y Anne la había ayudado eficazmente a ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, sin dirigirla hacia ninguna tendencia determinada. Entre litros de café, copas de vino y kilómetros de paseos por la costa californiana, Michiru había puesto en palabras lo que sentía y pensaba, lo habían discutido y, finalmente, había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

A lo largo de aquel proceso, había salido con algunas mujeres e incluso estuvo a punto de acostarse con una, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hacer el amor con ella. Achacó sus dudas a la hora de perder la virginidad por segunda vez a una falta de madurez, comparable a la época, veinte años antes, en que tonteaba con Steve Casper en el patio de atrás de su casa. Sabía que hacer el amor por primera vez con una mujer sería determinante en su vida y no tenía intención de tirarse de cabeza sin estar completamente segura. No era tan ingenua como para creer que tenía que estar enamorada de la mujer en cuestión, pero sabía que reconocería el momento oportuno cuando la ocasión se presentase.

—¡Michiru! —Haruka estaba al otro lado de la terraza, mirándola con curiosidad. «El momento oportuno es contigo, sin duda, Haruka Tenoh.»

—¡Hola!

—Pensé que estarías aquí. He llamado varias veces pero no contestabas. —Sin que Michiru lo advirtiera, Haruka había aprovechado la ocasión para observarla en silencio, antes de anunciar su presencia. Se quedaba sin respiración contemplándola. Estaba increíblemente guapa allí sentada, relajada, con la brisa del océano removiéndole el pelo.

—Perdona —dijo Michiru, incorporándose un poco—, me has atrapado soñando.

—Si ésta fuera mi casa, no podría hacer otra cosa. Entiendo que te guste estar aquí.

—Podría pasarme el día aquí sentada. La verdad es que algunos días no hago otra cosa —dijo Michiru, con una sonrisa nostálgica—, pero hoy no. Hoy voy a un partido de béisbol, ¡y me encanta el béisbol!

* * *

><p>Una hora después, cuando ya estaban en el estadio, volvió a pensar que hacía una tarde preciosa.<p>

—¡Qué buenas localidades! — exclamó, mirando al campo de juego. Estaban en el segundo nivel, justo detrás de la base meta.

—Gracias. Nos llegan muchas pelotas de falta, así es que tenemos que estar atentas al juego. «Y, además, la gorra y las Ray-ban te sientan de miedo.»

A la rubia le sorprendió descubrir que la peliazul era una gran aficionada al béisbol. A ella, particularmente, lo que le gustaba era ir a animar a su equipo y comerse, entre tanto, un perrito caliente con un par de cervezas; sin embargo, Michiru no dejaba de comentar la incidencias del juego y la actuación de los jugadores. A lo largo del partido, agarró a Haruka del brazo varias veces, presa de un entusiasmo incontrolable en las jugadas más emocionantes. Cada vez que lo hacía, a Haruka le bajaba el calor del contacto hasta la ingle. «¡Dios santo, qué calor hace hoy!»

Fue uno de los partidos más entretenidos de los que había presenciado últimamente, y la emoción se mantuvo hasta el final, porque hubo entradas extra y, finalmente, los Padres ganaron a los Astros. Haruka propuso cenar temprano en el Dugout, un bar con asador muy animado y ruidoso que había cerca del estadio, y comentaron el partido entre bocados de pizza y tragos de cerveza, fieles al acuerdo de no hablar de trabajo ni de «la situación», que era como se referían al problema de la rubia con el FBI.

Mucho más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, llegaron a casa de Michiru.

—Me lo he pasado fenomenal, Haruka. Gracias por invitarme. —«¡Dios, cuánto me gusta pronunciar su nombre!»

—Si hubiera sabido que eras mi comentarista deportiva personal, te habría invitado desde el principio de la temporada —dijo Haruka en son de broma, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la casa.

—¿He hablado más de la cuenta? — preguntó Michiru, alarmada de pronto—.Mis amigos siempre me mandan callar cuando vemos un partido. —Miró a la alta mujer disimuladamente, pero vio la risa en sus ojos.

—Claro que no. Por cierto, cuando fuiste al sanitario, el hombre que se sentaba a mi lado me preguntó si eras una cazatalentos del béisbol, por lo mucho que sabías de todos los jugadores.

—¡Ah, vaya! —exclamó, un poco cohibida, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la casa.

—Hasta me preguntó si irías el próximo fin de semana a ver a los Diamondbacks. Creo que estaba encantado contigo. —«Como yo.»

—Bueno, es que a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción del juego. — Apartó con el pie un poco de basura depositada en el umbral.

—¿A veces? —Haruka ladeó la cabeza pícaramente.

Michiru comprendió que le estaba tomando el pelo y se relajó. No quería que el día terminase y deseaba invitarla a entrar. Pero, como no dio la menor señal de que le apeteciera, se limitó a decir: —Gracias, Haruka —y entró en casa.

* * *

><p>Haruka, sola en el porche, pensó en llamar a la puerta, pero, por algún motivo desconocido, no quería cambiar el ambiente que se había creado entre ellas a lo largo del día alargándolo hasta la noche.<p>

Aquello sólo había sido una salida, se dijo, una salida normal, cuyo objetivo no era llevarse a aquella mujer a la cama cuanto antes. Y lo más asombroso de todo era que había disfrutado de la salida en sí y que se moría de ganas de volver a estar con ella, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	12. No Daré un Paso Mas

**Capítulo 12**

**"No daré un paso mas"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, Haruka recibió una carta del director de la casa de acogida para niños, en la que le agradecía las entradas para el mismo partido al que había ido con Michiru. La carta estaba firmada, con diversos grados de dominio de la escritura y en colores variados, por los veinte niños que habían asistido al juego. Sonriente, abrió una sencilla caja de madera que tenía en el escritorio, rebosante de cartas similares. Antes de guardar la última, se fijó en una firma en particular. La letra era tan diminuta que apenas podía leerse el nombre. No sabía nada de análisis grafológico ni de los niños, pero le dio la impresión de que la autora era una niña pequeña y atemorizada.<p>

Se la imaginó con la mirada vacía, exactamente como una niñita con la que había soñado algunas veces. Hacía años que no soñaba con ella, aunque recordaba muy bien aquel sueño. Tenía quince años, iba en los asientos traseros de un coche que había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto por Navidad.

La llevaban a reunirse con su padre y su hermana, para pasar las vacaciones esquiando en las Rocosas, pero, al igual que en Navidades anteriores, seguramente su padre no se quedaría con ellas.

Fuera hacía un frío tremendo, pero ella estaba muy a gusto porque la limusina tenía calefacción. El cristal de las ventanillas era prácticamente negro, pero se veía el mundo exterior. Entonces vio una escena que no olvidaría en la vida. La limusina se había detenido en un semáforo, y se fijó en una mujer, que se acurrucaba en un portal con un niña en el regazo. Las dos se abrigaban con una manta andrajosa, procurando darse calor. La niñita, que no tendría más de cuatro años, levantó la cabeza y pareció mirarla directamente. La expresión abatida de sus ojos hablaba de aflicción y desesperanza, no de emoción por la llegada de la Navidad. Entonces el semáforo se puso verde y la limusina se alejó.

No se le olvidó la mirada de aquella niña, y pasó la mayor parte de las vacaciones buscando a la madre y a la hija con la única intención de hacer sonreír a la pequeña. Aquella niña no tenía prácticamente nada, pero tenía a su madre. Haruka, por su parte, tenía cuanto podía comprarse con dinero, pero había perdido a su madre hacía tiempo y lo único que quería de verdad era estar con su padre. Se acordó de una fiesta en la que, para empezar a conocerse, cada cual contaba lo peor que había hecho en su vida. Ella mintió. ¿Cómo iba a contar a tantos desconocidos que lo peor que había hecho era permitir que el chófer dejara atrás a aquella niña y a su madre?

Todos los días intentaba compensar aquella acción donando cientos de miles de dólares para contribuir a poner un rayo de esperanza en la vida de un niño infeliz. Se le escapó una lágrima y se la limpió con rabia de la mejilla, maldiciendo las emociones que tan cerca estaban todavía de la superficie, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Dejó la caja de madera en su sitio e hizo girar la silla al oír abrirse la puerta; pero se encontró cara a cara con quien no quería ver así, nada más empezar la semana. Aunque no le sorprendió que se presentara en su despacho.

—¿Por qué me parece que no traes buenas noticias?

—Haru… —No podía soportar que Ryan le hablase en aquel tono. La hacía sentirse una niña malcriada—. Quieren hablar contigo. —No tuvo necesidad de decir que se refería al FBI. Tras unas cuantas llamadas, había podido hablar con el agente encargado del caso. Poca información le proporcionó, aparte de decirle que querían hablar con ella.

La sola idea le hizo rechinar los dientes. ¿Por qué ella, una inocente ciudadana, tenía que dar cuentas de sí misma a unos federales que se habían pasado por el forro olímpicamente el derecho individual a la intimidad? Eran ellos los que tendrían que presentarse allí a darle explicaciones.

—Tienes que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si no lo haces a tu manera, lo harán ellos a la suya, y eso no te gustaría nada, Haruka, créeme.

—Sabes tan bien como yo —dijo, dando un puñetazo en la mesa—, que los ricos siempre se libran de esta mierda de engorros a base de dinero. ¿No puedes interponer un recurso, o algo? ¡Que me acusen de algo concreto o que desaparezcan de mi vida!

—No es tan fácil —dijo Ryan, a punto de perder la paciencia—. Tenemos que saber por qué están husmeando en tus cosas. Si cooperas ahora, al menos sabremos por dónde van los tiros.

—No puede ser nada personal. —

Vivía la vida como quería, no como los demás esperaban, pero no hacía nada ilegal y, además, cuanto más tiempo llevaba al timón de Tenoh´s Corp, menos vida personal tenía—. Ya sé que no soy muy convencional, pero tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que fastidiarme a mí porque… —No terminó la frase—.

Seguimos sin saber de qué va todo esto. —Tampoco es seguro que sea a ti a quien investigan —le recordó Ryan—. Es sólo una posibilidad. De todos modos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste al espejo? Formas parte de la clase dominante, te guste o no. Tendrías que agradecer el haber llegado hasta aquí sin haberte enfrentado a mayores obstáculos. —Como no le respondió, recurrió a todos los argumentos posibles —. Me sorprende, Haruka. Huir de las situaciones no es propio de ti.

Tenía razón. Nunca había rehuido un enfrentamiento. Podía atajar los chismes maliciosos y encubiertos de la prensa… Su publicista había dado los pasos necesarios para que su versión también llegara a la imprenta: la rica directora general acosada por una buscafortunas que se inventaba historias sobre su relación.

Por suerte, un par de periodistas de la prensa sensacionalista habían cumplido con su deber respecto a Rebecca y habían descubierto que había sido una bailarina exótica durante seis meses, en el pasado. Aquel detalle, unido a un matrimonio con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella y que había anunciado su intención de divorciarse, hizo callar a la prensa. Hasta el momento, la versión que creían era la de Haruka. Uno de esos periódicos había publicado incluso un perfil de ella como filántropa en un artículo en el que se comentaba que, como tantas personas ricas, era blanco de oportunistas. El control de daños funcionaba muy bien. Lo que no querían ver era un titular que dijera: «El FBI investiga a una directora general».

—De acuerdo —dijo—, cooperaré.

{.

{-

* * *

><p>{<p>

Michiru le abrió la puerta a Haruka. Llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos, que le hacían las piernas más largas, una camisa azul de batista y botas. «¡Dios, está guapísima! Mantén la calma, Michi.»

—Hola. Siento no haberte llamado antes. ¿Te apetece salir a cenar? —le dijo animadamente.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, había pasado media hora en el coche, al final de la calle de Michiru. Sabía que tenía que haber llamado previamente, pero la había perturbado mucho la reunión con el FBI, aquella misma mañana, y tenía una necesidad inaplazable de verla. El interrogatorio había durado horas y, a instancias de Ryan, se acogió a la Quinta Enmienda varias veces. Al final de la sesión, Ryan y ella no tenían nada concreto, pero el enfoque del interrogatorio les proporcionó algunas claves. El FBI quería acceder a toda la información de la cartera de clientes de Tenoh´s Corp. Los agentes se negaron a dar nombres concretos y a identificar industrias concretas a las que querían investigar. A pesar de todo, entre las preguntas, la rubia detectó cierto interés por las empresas extranjeras.

También se interesaron mucho por su viaje fuera del continente y, por supuesto, preguntaron por sus contactos en Oriente Medio.

Haruka les dijo que tendría en cuenta la solicitud de acceso a los archivos confidenciales. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para investigar la cartera de clientes y los tratos que estuvieran en marcha.

—¿A cenar? Me encantaría —dijo Michiru. Había tenido tanto trabajo en los últimos días que se había saltado algunas comidas, y lo cierto es que estaba hambrienta. La invitación sorpresa de Haruka no podía ser más oportuna—. Pasa. —Abrió la puerta de par en par y echó una mirada al reloj de pared. Tenía que hablar con la oficina antes de salir—. ¿Quieres servirte algo de beber mientras me cambio?

—Sí, gracias.

Haruka pasó al vestíbulo y Michiru tuvo un breve e inquietante recuerdo del beso que se habían dado allí mismo hacía unas semanas. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas y los ojos se le fueron tras los labios que le habían encendido la piel de pasión. Como pudo, cerró la puerta.

—Hay cerveza en la nevera. ¿Por qué no sales a la terraza?

—Ponte algo informal —le dijo Haruka al dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Mejor todavía —la oyó replicar con entusiasmo, y se le aceleró el pulso un poco más.

Tras la emoción inicial que le produjo ver a la rubia otra vez, la aguamarina se calmó un poco, aunque su pulso seguía estando acelerado. No sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, pero estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Haruka observó que Michiru se ruborizaba. Casi saboreaba su piel y oía sus quedos gemidos de placer. Se moría por tocar aquella piel suave, pero no cedió al deseo.

—¿Te preparo algo a ti también?

—Sí. Me apetece una cerveza. Ahora subo a la terraza.

Haruka fue a la cocina y llenó un par de vasos, recreándose en la hogareña y satisfactoria sensación de compartir con otra persona aquel momento del final de la jornada. La terraza de Michiru daba al mar y Haruka recibió inmediatamente la brisa fresca y salada al salir con los vasos. A la luz del ocaso, casi no se distinguían ya las olas que erizaban el agua a lo largo de la playa. Aspiró el aire limpio y empezó a relajarse. Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había ido, pero se alegraba de que Michiru hubiera aceptado la invitación.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y se perdió en el suave sonido del océano. En un momento determinado, tuvo la sensación de que la miraban, pero no oyó llegar a Michiru hasta que la tuvo a su lado, vestida de manera informal, con unos cómodos pantalones de color caqui y una camiseta azul de manga corta, que le acentuaba con el color de sus ojos.

—«¡Mierda, tengo que tener mucho cuidado!»

—Éste es mi refugio —dijo Michiru, mirando al horizonte—. En cuanto pongo un pie aquí fuera, empiezo a descomprimirme. Cuando me parece que se me están subiendo los humos a la cabeza, miro el agua y todo vuelve a cobrar sus debidas proporciones. Mirando al mar, me siento como un puntito ínfimo en el universo. —La rubia soltó una risita—. ¿Qué?

—Lo que has dicho me sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… —Haruka se apresuró a buscar las palabras justas—, supongo que será un estereotipo, y me disculpo de antemano por si te ofendo, pero casi todos los abogados que conozco son bastante arrogantes y jamás se considerarían a sí mismos un puntito ínfimo en el universo.

Michiru sopesó la observación de la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbito de cerveza.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Es un estereotipo bastante acertado. Pero yo no me defino como abogada. — Esperaba que no se lo tomase como una actitud tan defensiva como podía parecer. Sabía que el lado sórdido de su profesión era el que daba lugar a los chistes de abogados, pero ella no era así y jamás lo sería.

—¿Cómo te defines? —preguntó Haruka, deseando escuchar la respuesta.

—Pues —empezó Michiru, tras pensarlo un poco—, en primer lugar, me definiría como mujer. —Estaba orgullosa de serlo y siempre había cultivado la ecuanimidad y la correcta expresión.

—«Sí, mujer lo eres, sin la menor duda.»—¿Y después?

—Después, como hija y luego, como amiga.

—¿Y qué lugar ocupa la abogada? — A Haruka le parecía que lo interesante de aquella conversación era que le permitía saber más cosas sobre la elegante mujer que estaba a su lado, con tanta desenvoltura.

—La profesión está más abajo, en la lista de lo que soy. Es un trabajo, es lo que hago, no lo que soy, verdaderamente. —Nunca había verbalizado aquella idea, pero de pronto la vio clara—. ¿Y qué me dices de Haruka Tenoh? ¿Cómo te defines tú?

Haruka se alteró en cuanto el interrogatorio se centró en ella. En realidad, ya no sabía cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

—Lo que mejor me define en estos momentos es el hambre. ¿Nos vamos?

—Estoy preparada —dijo Michiru, pero no se le escapó la evasiva de Haruka.

* * *

><p>—¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la orilla? —preguntó la rubia cuando volvieron a casa de Michiru, unas horas más tarde. Había pasado una velada muy agradable y no estaba preparada para que se terminara.<p>

—Me encantaría. Me hace falta bajar un poco la cena.

Había comido muchísimo, incluso una desaconsejable porción de tarta de queso, y estaba llenísima. Un poco de ejercicio le vendría bien, y le gustaba la paz de la playa. Caminaba en silencio al lado de Haruka, recordando otro paseo parecido que habían dado juntas la noche del ballet. Sólo el suave murmullo de las olas que morían en la arena con la marea alta rompía el silencio.

—Los quince días que he pasado en la India, con más de mil millones de habitantes, me han enseñado a valorar este lugar aún más —comentó en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio—. Y gracias, Haruka, ha sido una velada maravillosa. —Lo que en realidad le parecía maravilloso era haberla pasado con ella, aunque hubieran hecho cualquier otra cosa.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien. Yo también. —A lo largo de la noche, Haruka lo había pensado muchas veces. La peliazul le parecía encantadora, ingeniosa y muy versada en política, sociedad y artes. Cuando las luces del patio de Michiru empezaron a verse, se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado tanto tiempo en compañía de una mujer hermosa sin sentir la necesidad de hablar, salvo en la cama.

La experiencia era nueva para ella, y ligeramente incómoda, pero, antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas, Michiru la miró y le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal la entrevista?

—Me gustaría decir que ha sido muy reveladora, pero no es cierto.

La aguamarina quería hacerle más preguntas; sabía que había tenido una entrevista con el FBI. Pero la rubia se inquietó palpablemente, de modo que cambió de tema.

—Haruka, quisiera pedirte un favor, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada. —Una forma poco prometedora de iniciar una conversación, pero quería hablar con claridad.

El leve gesto de preocupación de Haruka desapareció, como si se alegrara de hablar de otra cosa.

—De acuerdo. No me siento obligada. ¿De qué se trata?

—Soy mentora de una adolescente, y una de las cosas que hago es ponerla en contacto con mujeres que han triunfado, para que se forme una idea de lo que puede conseguir en la vida si continúa estudiando y evita los problemas.

—¿De veras? —«¿Es que esta mujer siempre me tiene que sorprender?»—¿Cuánto hace que eres su mentora?

—Unos tres años, ya. Hotaru tiene ocho hermanos y vive en los hogares públicos de la Calle Tres con Lancaster.

Haruka conocía la zona. Había hecho donaciones anónimas a los niños de la escuela de ese barrio muchas veces.

—Tiene un gran potencial y sólo hace seis meses que ha empezado a darse cuenta de ello. —El recuerdo del momento en que Hotaru empezó a comprender lo que valía la hizo sonreír.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Haruka tomó nota de la luz que irradiaban los ojos de Michiru al hablar de la niña.

—Quince para treinta y tres. —Las dos se rieron.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Michiru respiró hondo. Al margen de lo que hubiera entre ellas dos, o de lo que no hubiera, sería un excelente modelo para Hotaru

—Me gustaría que te conociera. No tienes que prepararte nada.

—Será un placer —dijo Haruka sin dudarlo.

—Si pudieras dedicarle una hora para hablar con ella y responder a sus preguntas…

—Dalo por hecho.

La respuesta pareció caer en oídos sordos; Michiru siguió hablando en tono de vendedora.

—Sólo tienes que hablarle de los retos a los que te enfrentas por ser una mujer que dirige una empresa y de lo importante que es no perder de vista las metas. Bueno, esas cosas, ya sabes. — Casi no se había parado a respirar.

—Michi —dijo Haruka con calma—, te he dicho que será un placer.

—¿En serio? —No esperaba que Haruka se aviniera tan fácilmente, pero, al mismo tiempo, no le sorprendía.

—Claro que sí. Adoro a los niños y estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea para que no cometa los mismos errores que yo. —Haruka miró el calendario—. ¿Cuándo?

—Este sábado, si no es precipitado. —Esperaba que no tuviera ningún compromiso ese día. Hotaru y ella se veían una vez cada quince días, pero la niña necesitaba apoyo y ánimo cuanto antes, ahora que estaba en el buen camino.

—No, está bien.

—Perfecto —dijo Michiru, después de acordar que el encuentro sería a partir de las diez y media—. ¿Sería mucho pedir que quedáramos en tu despacho? —Estaba segura de que el lugar impresionaría a la jovencita y no quería escatimar medios para ayudarla, incluida la oportunidad de mostrarle todo lo que comportaba un cargo tan alto.

— De acuerdo. No es en horario laboral, de modo que no habrá nadie en el edificio. ¿Tengo que hacer algo en concreto?

—No, sólo ser tú misma. Creo que bastará para impresionarla convenientemente. «Como a mí.»

—Creo que eso sí sabré hacerlo. Procuraré no mostrarme demasiado extravagante ni atrevida.

—Gracias, Haru, te lo agradezco.

—Es un placer —respondió la rubia en voz baja y ronca.

A Michiru le gustaba aquel tono y le gustaba oírla hablar así. Quería perderse en la sensación envolvente de aquella voz.

La rubia se preguntó si le habría costado mucho pedirle el favor. Cuanto más conocía a la peliazul, más le intrigaba el carácter que se iba perfilando. Tuvo que reconocer que volver a verla había sido un acierto total. Después de pasar un rato con ella, empezó a comprender que le faltaba compañerismo en la vida, sin la presión de los negocios o el sexo, sin más objetivo que pasar un rato con una persona importante para ella.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo, al acercarse a casa de Michiru.

—No es necesario.

—Mi padre me educó muy bien. Se removería en su tumba y me perseguiría si permitiera que una mujer tan guapa llegara sola a la puerta de su casa. —Al subir los peldaños hasta la puerta, le puso la mano en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

A Michiru le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando abrió la cerradura. «¿Esto ha sido salir juntas? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Va a besarme?» Tras unos breves instantes, se hizo evidente que la rubia tampoco tenía respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

—Gracias de nuevo por este rato tan agradable, Haruka. Buenas noches.

A Haruka le sorprendió y, al mismo tiempo, le alivió que Michiru cerrase la puerta. Tenía un conflicto entre el cuerpo y la mente: no sabía lo que quería hacer, ahí de pie, en el porche de Michiru. No sabía si darle las buenas noches simplemente o besarla hasta perder el sentido. La aguamarina no le había dado ninguna pista sobre lo que prefería, pero ella tenía la sensación de que no la rechazaría, si tomaba la iniciativa.

Pero, antes de que una de las opciones venciese a la otra, Michiru tomó una decisión y le deseó buenas noches. Haruka recordó vívidamente las palabras de Michiru: «No daré un paso más hacia ti».

De camino al coche, comprendió que lo había dicho de verdad, con todas las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>—Darien, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que entres en mi despacho si no estoy yo. —Su cuñado estaba sentado en su sitio, con los pies encima de la mesa. Le habría borrado la cara de petulante de un guantazo allí mismo, pero se contuvo. Serena iba a tener que fastidiarse, porque ella ya no podía más con él.<p>

—Buenas tardes tenga usted, Haruka —dijo, sin moverse.

La rubia rodeó la mesa y, de un golpe, le apartó los pies de la pulida superficie de madera de cerezo. El ímpetu de la acción lo obligó a levantarse inmediatamente, y, pavoneándose, se fue a la silla de enfrente. A ella siempre le parecía que se movía como un pavo real, todo ahuecado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Ni una frasecita intrascendente, Har? ¿Nada de qué tal estás Darien, o qué tal Serena y los niños? Ay, ay, ay. Sé que tienes mejores modales que todo eso.

No soportaba que la llamase Har, y menos todavía que le recordase que era el marido de su hermana. Puso cara de aburrimiento total y no le contestó.

—He pasado por aquí para decirte que ya tengo preparado el material mercadotécnico preliminar del proyecto Gallien.

El proyecto Gallien era una propuesta de inversión de muchos millones de dólares, que Darien le había presentado sin éxito hacía unas cuantas semanas. Mientras escuchaba la propuesta, había detectado más codicia de lo habitual en los ojos de su cuñado. Por lo visto, el moreno no había oído lo que no quería oír.

—Ya te he dicho que Tenoh´s Corp no va a recomendar el proyecto Gallien a nadie.

—Har, esto podría dar millones, a nuestros clientes y a nosotros. Puede ser justo lo que necesitamos.

«Quieres decir millones para ti.» —Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos. Lo hemos construido sobre valores como la honradez y la integridad. No voy a recomendar ninguna operación que no cumpla nuestros requisitos.

—No lo entiendo. —Darien intentaba mantener la calma, pero ella lo conocía muy bien—. Leíste el prospecto, viste los números. Es dinero líquido en el banco.

—Darien —no tenía tiempo para sus sandeces ni el menor interés en apaciguarlo—, la respuesta es no.

—Haruka —replicó con una fea expresión—, cometes un error. Gallien está creciendo y la junta te pedirá explicaciones sobre por qué te abstuviste de entrar ahí.

No quiso morder el anzuelo. No iba a permitir que la insinuación de ir con el cuento a la junta condicionara sus decisiones. Sabía muy bien que aquello no era un buen negocio.

—¿Alguna otra cosa, Darien? Tengo mucho que hacer.

Darien salió dando un portazo. Una fracción de segundo después, Lita abrió la puerta y entró.

—Ha venido Rebecca.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>


	13. Miedos

**Capítulo 13**

**"Miedos"**

* * *

><p>—¡Dios! —Se le encogió el estómago. Aquello no iba a ser agradable.<p>

—¿Quieres que te ponga a Ryan al teléfono? —le dijo Lita.

—No, está en Cancún con su familia. Adelante, hazla pasar. Si dentro de diez minutos no sale nadie de aquí, llama al 911, ¿de acuerdo?

—Allá tú —dijo Lita, con una sonrisa desalentadora.

Haruka se armó de valor. Se había hecho ilusiones, creía que el susto del FBI y el escándalo en la prensa la librarían de Rebecca para siempre. Pero aquella mujer explosiva entró como si fuera la dueña y señora del lugar y se sentó en uno de los sillones orejeros que había frente a la mesa. Llevaba un traje caro y, cuando cruzaba las piernas, la falda se le subía por encima del muslo.

A Haruka no se le ocurrió dirigirle ni una mirada furtiva.

—Rebecca —dijo, a modo de saludo. Todavía no sabía de qué humor estaba, de modo que se puso en guardia.

—Voy directa al grano —dijo Rebecca—. He estado pensando en nuestra última conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Haruka no lo habría llamado «conversación».

—Terminamos de mala manera. Creo que no entiendes mi postura, Haru —repuso, en un tono suave y dulce.

—Refréscame la memoria.

—Odio hablar de dinero, es una ordinariez. —Rebecca se creía muy refinada, cuando en realidad había salido de un cámping de caravanas utilizando sus encantos—. Pero, gracias a ti, mi marido ha pedido el divorcio, y ahora estoy en un apuro.

—Cosas que pasan. —Haruka se recostó en el respaldo, más relajada, y sonrió.

Una extraña sensación de serenidad la invadió. Podía enfrentarse a Rebecca. No sentía ni el menor rastro de deseo. Se permitió dedicar una mirada indiferente a aquel cuerpo que tanto la había cegado en otro momento. La encontró un poco cambiada. Quizás hubiera adelgazado o se hubiera hecho un «arreglo». Tenía la mirada más dura, la nariz parecía más porosa y los labios, antes sensuales, estaban como hinchados. Ya no le resultaba atractiva y, menos aún, irresistible. Sabiendo que por fin veía con la claridad suficiente para enfrentarse a ella como se merecía, escuchó su última petición.

—Por eso me debes una especie de compensación. Ahora lo estoy pasando mal por tu culpa. Si no fueras quien eres, los periodistas de televisión no estarían acosándome.

—Tampoco te habrías fijado en mí si no fuera quien soy —dijo Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni habrías querido chantajearme.

—He retirado la denuncia y no voy a contarle nada a la prensa, tal como me dijo el FBI. Además, me han requisado el ordenador, de modo que no puedo hacer nada con los mensajes comprometedores. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero que desaparezcas — respondió la rubia—, que salgas de mi vida.

—En ese caso —dijo con ojos brillantes, estirándose la ceñida blusa sobre el generoso pecho—, podemos hacernos un favor la una a la otra. Estoy dispuesta a marcharme de San Diego si tengo dinero suficiente para instalarme en otro sitio.

—Eso me suena a chantaje otra vez —observó Haruka.

—Llámalo como quieras. A mí me parece un modo de comprar paz y silencio.

Haruka apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y hundió los dedos en el mentón. —Tendré una vida tranquila si te pago por callar. ¿Es eso?

—Sabía que opinarías lo mismo que yo —dijo Rebecca, con una petulante expresión de satisfacción.

—No, no opino como tú. —Haruka descolgó el teléfono—. Lita, por favor, acompaña a la señora Alsip a la salida.

—¿No? —dijo Rebecca, con la misma dureza en la voz que en la mirada—. No creo que te convenga echarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque irás a insultarme ante la junta directiva? —se rió—. Adelante. Ya te he dicho que saben que soy lesbiana y, por si a alguien se le había olvidado, a estas alturas lo habrán leído en los periódicos. Mis clientes también lo saben y, mientras siga haciéndoles ganar mucho dinero, tampoco les importa.

—Les importará cuando publique un vídeo nuestro en internet. —Rebecca jugó el as que escondía en la manga con evidente regocijo.

Haruka no sabía si Rebecca había guardado la prueba más comprometedora hasta el último momento o si se la acababa de inventar, después de que el FBI le prohibiera publicar los dañinos mensajes de correo. Pero ya no importaba. Con serenidad, sacó una grabadora de debajo de un montón de papeles, una máquina que utilizaba para grabar ideas sobre los proyectos. Después, Lita convertía las divagaciones en notas coherentes.

—No me has puesto contra las cuerdas, Rebecca. Eres tú la que se ha puesto ahí, y puedo acabar contigo. Quedarás en evidencia porque voy a entregar esta cinta al FBI y desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre. ¿Sabes, Rebecca? No creo que les haga ninguna gracia que te hayas saltado sus instrucciones en materia de seguridad nacional. Pero tranquilízate, seguro que en la cárcel haces nuevas amistades. Es posible que incluso aprendas a coger bien.

— No serás capaz de hacerme eso. — Rebecca parpadeó incrédulamente.

—Señora Alsip —dijo Lita desde la puerta—, ¿le pido un taxi?

—¡Haruka! —Parecía que Rebecca había entendido por fin que no tenía nada con que presionarla. Se puso en pie, respirando agitadamente—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo ponerme a trabajar.

Lita resopló.

—Voy a hacerte un favor, Rebecca — dijo la rubia con benevolencia—. Me pides dinero porque nos acostamos, ¿no es eso?

—Si lo quieres llamar así… —asintió Rebecca, con inquietud.

—Las prostitutas tienen derecho a cobrar por sus servicios. Estoy dispuesta a reconocer que yo no sabía que nuestra relación era profesional, pero soy consecuente con mis responsabilidades. —Abrió un cajón de la mesa y sacó un fajo de billetes; se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se detuvo frente a Rebecca. Entonces le arrojó los billetes al regazo—. Eso es lo que vales. Ahora, vete.

Rebecca no dijo nada más. Guardó el dinero en su bolso Gucci y salió.

{{

* * *

><p>{{<p>

—Me parece una jovencita estupenda —comentó Haruka mientras esperaba con Michirun fuera del probador, donde Hotaru estaba probándose unos vaqueros. El encuentro de la mañana se había alargado hasta la hora de la comida, y después habían ido de compras.

—Lo es —dijo Michiru, sonriente—. Ha avanzado mucho.

—Estoy segura de que ha sido gracias a ti. Está claro que eres su modelo.

—Gracias —dijo Michiru por el cumplido—. La responsabilidad es grande, pero el esfuerzo es todo suyo. Yo sólo disfruto ayudándola a crecer. Desde que estamos juntas, no nos hemos saltado la cita ni una sola vez. Es importante para las dos.

—No dejas de sorprenderme continuamente —dijo Haruka, pensando en voz alta.

—Supongo que tengo que tomármelo como un cumplido —bromeó la aguamarina.

La charla se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Hotaru, que salió del probador dispuesta a buscar una camisa que quedara bien con los pantalones que tenía en la mano.

—Y Michiru necesita un traje de baño —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Puedo ayudarte a escoger —se ofreció la rubia—. Tengo experiencia en trajes de baño. —Le clavó la mirada en las partes del cuerpo que cubriría un bañador. Cuanto más pequeño, mejor.

—No lo dudo. —Michiru esperó a que Haruka se distrajera con los trajes de baño, y entonces le propinó un fuerte codazo a Haruka—. Ya basta. Me estás poniendo… —casi dijo «cachonda», pero lo sustituyó por «nerviosa».

La mirada atrevida de Haruka, con las cejas enarcadas, puso las cosas peor y Michiru tuvo que refugiarse en los percheros de brevísimas prendas de baño. Tanto insistieron sus dos acompañantes que, finalmente, tuvo que probarse un bikini que escogió Hotaru. A la niña le costó varios minutos de zalamerías y ruegos hacerla salir del probador para pasar el modelo. «¡No puedo salir ahí vestida de esta forma! Es decir, desnuda de esta forma.» Se miró una vez más al espejo y dijo para sí: «Bien pensado, no es mala idea».

Haruka y Hotaru estaban sentadas, riéndose entre ellas, cuando Michiru salió, pero las risas cesaron y el reducido público se quedó mirándola en silencio, con los ojos como platos.

A Haruka se le cortó la respiración. «¡Virgen santa del amor hermoso!» Contempló la gran cantidad de piel que el bikini dejaba al descubierto. La sangre se le aceleró en las venas y le retumbaron los oídos. Dio gracias por estar sentada, porque había empezado a marearse al mirar aquel cuerpo, tan cercano que podía tocarlo. Se agarró a los bordes de la silla para no lanzarse a acariciarla inmediatamente.

Michiru dio una vuelta sobre sí misma lentamente y Haruka se excitó tanto que se le humedecieron las bragas.

«¡Bingo!» Michiru no dudó de lo que veía en los ojos de la alta mujer, y se sintió orgullosa de provocarle aquella reacción. Sabía que Haruka la había deseado una vez, y siempre había cierto coqueteo entre ellas, pero hasta ese momento no estaba segura de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El deseo puro que se veía en sus ojos era como un grito alto y claro desde la cima de una montaña. La mirada de la rubia le dejaba un rastro caliente allí por donde pasaba y supo que se le habían puesto los pezones duros cuando Haruka abrió más los ojos al posar allí la mirada.

Por suerte o por desgracia, antes de que una de ellas pasara a la acción, Hotaru se plantó delante de Michiru para enseñarle otro modelo; no supo si se lo agradecía o no. Le temblaban las piernas cuando volvió al probador.

Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda como al ver la ardiente y apasionada mirada de Haruka. Tardó en vestirse: quería y no quería volver a presentarse ante la mujer que la acababa de comer con los ojos. Ruborizada, volvió con sus compañeras y, cuando cruzó la mirada con Haruka, volvió a sentirse tan desnuda como antes, aunque ya estaba completamente vestida.

Haruka estuvo muy apagada el resto de la sesión de compras y procuró aliviar la tentación de tocar a Michiru manteniendo las distancias con ella. Sabía que, si se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, no podría parar, y eso la asustaba. Mientras iban de tienda en tienda, se distrajo hablando con Hotaru y cargando con los paquetes, cada vez más numerosos.

—¿Qué tal si invito a cenar a estas dos mujeres tan guapas? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Michiru, cuando ya todas habían dicho que los pies las estaban matando y que tenían que descansar. Hotaru aceptó, emocionada, y, después de una cena de hamburguesas y helados, la llevaron a casa.

Michiru acompañó a Haruka a buscar el coche al aparcamiento de la oficina.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy — dijo Haruka, cuando aparcaron—. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que me lo pasé tan bien, sobre todo de compras. La verdad es que no me gusta nada ir de compras. —Puso los ojos en blanco, de un modo expresivo.

—¿No te gusta ir de compras? ¡Haruka, eso es muy antipatriótico! — la rubia se rió y la aguamarina siguió hablando—. Si no te gusta ir de compras, ¿por qué nos has acompañado?

Haruka vaciló un instante, pensando en la respuesta, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era mostrarse sincera. —Porque me ha parecido que sería divertido. —Bueno, sincera a medias.

—Sé que Hotaru estaba encantada de que vinieras con nosotras. Gracias por haber querido conocerla.

—Ha sido un placer.

Haruka parecía tensa y Michiru se volvió a mirarla. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había mantenido las distancias, después del pase de trajes de baño, pero prefería no pensar en los motivos. Mejor así, en cierto modo, porque no podría irse sola a casa si volvía a percibir otro atisbo de aquel crudo deseo. Sabía que tenía que alegrarse de que la versión manejable de Haruka hubiera vuelto a su lugar, pero le pareció un poco decepcionante y amargo.

—Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien —dijo, disimulando lo que sentía.

Hubo unos minutos incómodos, en el interior del coche, hasta que Haruka salió y cerró la portezuela. Se asomó de nuevo por la ventanilla.

—Una cosa más. —Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y sensuales—. Estabas impresionante con el bikini. —Dijo adiós a Michiru, que estaba roja como un tomate.

* * *

><p>«¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!» El rostro de Michiru bailaba ante sus ojos y Haruka se apartó de la morena desnuda que estaba debajo de ella.— No puedo, lo siento. —Recogió la ropa inmediatamente y cerró la puerta antes de que la mujer saliera de la cama.<p>

No dejó de dar vueltas en el coche hasta que aparcó en un estacionamiento vacío, a dieciocho manzanas. Apagó el motor, pero tenía el corazón desbocado y se quedó sentada en silencio, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas.

«¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer?» Abrió los ojos y miró la negra noche a través del parabrisas. Ya se le había pasado el pánico que le había sobrevenido cuando estaba a punto de hacer el amor con aquella mujer. Respiraba con normalidad y su cabeza empezaba a aclararse. Entre tanto, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. «¿Qué demonios me pasa?»

Pero sabía exactamente cuál era el problema. Había dejado marchar a Michiru. Tenían que haber pasado la noche juntas. Sólo hacía falta decirle la verdad, que la deseaba, que le importaba. No parecía tan complicado y, sin embargo, había optado por lo de siempre: pasar la noche en un bar con desconocidas.

Después de unas cuantas copas, se había sentado al lado de una morena con un cuerpo digno de perderse en él, que la hizo volver a su yo de siempre, al menos durante diez minutos. La mujer estaba más que dispuesta a complacerla y empezó a acariciarla por todas partes tan pronto como entraron en el apartamento. Desafortunadamente, a partir de aquel momento, todo se echó a perder.

Puso el coche en marcha y volvió a las calles. No estaba de humor para irse a casa, a una cama vacía, de modo que se dirigió al refugio de comodidad y apoyo más cercano. Veinte minutos después, estaba sentada en un sofá rojo de piel, con una gran taza de café en las manos, confesándose con Victoria.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, no sé si entiendo… Y no lo digo con segundas. Has conocido a una mujer maravillosa, una mujer como no habías conocido en la vida, que te cuestiona, que se interesa por ti y que, además, es guapísima. ¿Por eso… has salido esta noche a emborracharte y a acostarte con otra cualquiera? ¿Lo he entendido bien?<p>

—No me he acostado con otra — aclaró Haruka.

—Haru, estabas desnuda en la cama, encima de ella. No nos pongamos quisquillosas con la semántica.

—Tenía la sensación de que la estaba engañando. —Haruka no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras—. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Quiero saberlo todo de ella, lo que hace, lo que piensa, lo que desayuna, dónde quiere ir de vacaciones, si llora viendo una película triste, de qué sabor prefiere los helados… —Dejó morir la frase y se rascó la nuca—. Quiero ser mejor persona, por ella.

—Estás desconocida —dijo Victoria, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No has sufrido un accidente ni nada de eso, ¿verdad? A lo mejor un golpe en la cabeza…

—¿Crees que estoy loca?

—No, me parece que por fin has sentado la cabeza, pero no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado.

—Ya sabía yo que no me comprenderías —dijo la rubia, y se quedó callada, perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando analizar el problema—. No sé qué hacer, Vic. Es decir, mierda, no hemos salido más que tres o cuatro veces, y apenas nos hemos besado, más que al principio de todo. Si no me llevo a una mujer a la cama al segundo intento, paso y me busco otra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo? —preguntó Victoria, simplemente.

—Porque me gusta, me gusta de verdad. Y me parece que nunca me había gustado nadie de verdad.

—Haru, a ti lo que te ha interesado siempre de las mujeres es meterte en sus pantalones, no en su cabeza. Pero, dime, ¿quién es esa diosa?

—Se llama Michiru Kaioh.

—¿La que conociste en los premios del ayuntamiento?

—Sí.

—Pues no acabo de ver dónde está el problema —dijo Victoria.

—Es hetero. —Haruka lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Joder. No se me habría ocurrido en la vida. Empieza desde el principio —le pidió Victoria—, y no te dejes nada en el bote.

Haruka empezó desde el principio y terminó el relato con el ultimátum telefónico de Michiru.

—Me ha dejado muy claro que el siguiente paso tengo que darlo yo. Mierda, yo tengo que dar todos los pasos. Ni siquiera me llama. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, Vic. Es cálida e ingeniosa, y muy inteligente. Me lo cuestiona todo y me hace pensar en cosas que no se me habían ocurrido nunca. No es el dinero lo que le interesa de mí. Es honrada, tiene un trabajo respetable y es mentora de una adolescente. No es egoísta y creo que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo guapísima que es. Es la primera mujer de verdad que he conocido en no sé cuánto tiempo.

—Me da la impresión de que la conoces por quien es, no por lo que es. Párate a pensarlo un momento, Haru. No te equivoques sólo porque ella es diferente. Puede ser algo maravilloso.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema? Por lo que me has contado, no me parece tan hetero, de modo que no puede ser por eso.

—No sé lo que pasa, de verdad — dijo Haruka, mirándola como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta del millón. Después se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana—. Quiero dar el paso, pero, cada vez que voy a darlo, no me atrevo.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? — preguntó Victoria.

—No estoy segura. —Haruka suspiró, contrariada. Aquello era más difícil que cualquier problema de trabajo—. Supongo que no me siento con derecho a empezar algo…, a hacer promesas. Ya me conoces. No me comprometo. Si empezara algo con Michiru, ella querría un compromiso, y yo no quiero decepcionarla…

—Es decir, no confías en ti misma, más allá de una relación de una noche.

—Qué crudo lo pones. —Se le ocurrió una idea—. A lo mejor tengo miedo de que se repita lo de Rebecca.

—Haru —dijo Victoria, mirándola socarronamente—, lo de Rebecca no fue una relación, fue un ligue. ¿Me estás diciendo que Michiru es como ella?

—¡No, no, por Dios! —La idea le pareció, de pronto, totalmente incongruente. Volvió a la postura anterior—. Vic, creo que soy realista conmigo misma, nada más. Hay tantas mujeres interesantes en el mundo que no quiero atarme a una sola. —Sin embargo, pensó inmediatamente en Michiru. «¿Puede haber alguna más interesante que ella?»

—Vamos, Haruka. ¿Tan superficial te consideras?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tienes treinta y seis o treinta y siete años, ¿no? ¡Son casi cuarenta! Las nenas envejecen al mismo tiempo que tú.

—¡Dios! Lo dices como si estuviera a punto de arrugarme como una uva pasa.—No se ofendió; siempre había confiado en la sinceridad de Victoria. «No hace falta que seas tan sincera.»

—Haru —prosiguió Victoria—, ¿qué ves en el espejo, cuando te miras por la mañana?

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? — Sabía que Victoria la apreciaba y que lo que decía tenía sentido, pero estaba harta de defenderse.

—¿Quién eres, Haru? No me refiero a la directora general, ni a la chica rica que dona millones a obras de caridad, ni a la más ligona del mundo. Me refiero a la mujer. ¿Quién es la mujer llamada Haruka? —La rubia no dijo nada—. Yo te diré quién es. Es una persona que está asustada. Tiene miedo de acercarse demasiado a otra persona, sobre todo si es una mujer, porque le asusta empezar a sentir algo por alguien y tener que confiar en ese alguien. Se esconde en el trabajo y recurre al dinero para hacer felices a los demás, cuando tendría que recurrir al ingenio, la inteligencia y la personalidad propias. Pero no, eso es terreno estrictamente personal, y ella nunca entra en cuestiones personales.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? — preguntó Haruka, al límite de la paciencia—. Soy la misma de ayer, de antes de ayer y del día anterior. ¿Y de pronto no soy más que una fulana superficial? Sin olvidar la cobardía, claro. —Hizo una pausa y se obligó a hablar de una manera más serena—. Bien, pues permíteme decirte que he salido en la televisión nacional, me he levantado ante miles de personas para hablar durante horas sin apuntes ni notas, he negociado millones de dólares en contratos y he invertido miles de millones en nombre de otras personas. No tengo miedo, Victoria, créeme.

—¿Pero alguna vez le has dicho a una mujer "te quiero"? —replicó Victoria con calma, en voz baja.

Se le cayó el alma al suelo. Victoria la había descrito mejor de lo que ella misma podía describirse, y fue necesario oírselo decir a su mejor amiga para comprenderlo, porque ella sola no podía. Una mano cálida y amable le tomó la suya.

—Haru, sabes que te quiero más que nadie en el mundo. Sí, eres la misma de ayer y de antes de ayer. Y por eso es tan triste. No eres capaz de dejarte llevar y crecer un poco más como ser humano, como mujer. Eso tiene que cambiar, Haruka, o te quedarás sola para el resto de los días. Has conocido a una persona excepcional. No es un juguete más que puedes usar y tirar, y lo sabes. Por favor, Haru, hazte un favor. No lo eches a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios, ya Haruka va cediendo a los encantos de la aguamarina, cuanto mas podra soportar?<p> 


	14. Haciendo caso a los Sentidos

**Este capitulo es por el que se ha esperado tanto...que mas decir que tiene lemon...asi que no quiero reclamos de que he traumado mentes o algo asi...saben? ya me fije que todas las historias que he traído a este espacio contiene cierto o mucho grado de lemon jejeje...**

**En fin que lo disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**"Haciendo caso a los Sentidos"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Le temblaba la mano al llamar al timbre. Victoria y ella habían estado hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y, finalmente, Haruka cayó rendida en la habitación de huéspedes de su amiga. Desayunó café y bollitos, y se fue a casa.<p>

Se dio un baño caliente y se quedó dormida entre las frescas sábanas. Se despertó renovada y segura del paso que iba a dar. «Bueno, no tan segura.»

Michiru miró por la mirilla porque no esperaba a nadie. «¿Haruka?» Abrió enseguida.

—Hola. —«¿Por qué no se me ocurre nunca otra cosa que decir?» Haruka cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Ya sé que no he llamado. Espero no molestarte.

—No, no. Pasa, por favor. —Michiru abrió la puerta del todo y le franqueó el paso.

—Gracias —dijo Haruka, cruzando el umbral. Se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo y se volvió hacia Michiru—. Yo… —no pudo seguir hablando.

—¡Señorita Tenoh! —Haruka apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con su corto pelo color azul-negro recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Hola, Hotaru, Me alegro de volver a verte. —Haruka comprendió que había sido una tontería no llamar antes. Se dirigió de nuevo a Michiru—. Lo siento, no sabía que tuvieras compañía. No quiero inmiscuirme en el tiempo que pasán juntas.

—No te inmiscuyes en nada —dijo Michiru, al tiempo que le impedía retroceder levantando una mano—. La verdad es que estábamos hablando de ti ahora mismo. Hotaru decía que tenía ganas de hablar contigo otra vez. ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotras?

—¿A cenar? —Haruka intentaba por todos los medios centrarse en el nuevo curso de los acontecimientos, que la alejaban del objeto de su visita.

—Sí, ya sabes, la comida de la noche, con un postre poco recomendable al final.

—La broma de Michiru hizo reír a Hotaru—. Por favor. No nos molestas. Nos encantaría que te quedaras. — Michiru llevó a Haruka hasta la sala—. Acabábamos de empezar en la cocina. Tras dar unos pasos, Haruka empezó a recuperar su yo normal, aunque estaba como mareada.

—¿También sabes cocinar?

—Tengo muchas virtudes ocultas.

—Me muero por descubrirlas —dijo con voz ronca, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose en el pecho.

Michiru la miraba fijamente.

—Me has oído bien —insistió Haruka, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos—. Vamos. Estoy hambrienta.

La cena fue deliciosa. Hotaru y Haruka dominaron la conversación y Michiru estaba encantada de que se entendieran tan bien. La situación habría sido difícil, si Haruka no hubiera respetado el compromiso con Hotaru, o si a la niña no le hubiera gustado la rubia.

Afortunadamente, no tenía de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto. Después de la cena, Michiru y Haruka recogieron la cocina, mientras Hotaru terminaba unos deberes. Cuando la niña ya estaba en la cama, salieron a la terraza con una botella de vino. Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el océano, con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla. El resplandor de la luna imprimía una suavidad al rostro de Michiru que le arrebataba el sentido a la rubia.

—Michiru. —Haruka acercó la cabeza lentamente a aquellos labios que la hipnotizaban desde hacía semanas. Se detuvo muy poco antes de rozarlos.

—Sí. —A Michiru se le aceleró el flujo sanguíneo y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Tenía los labios de Haruka a un pelo de los suyos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cerrar el hueco, pero esperó a que Haruka tomara la iniciativa.

—Ven. —la rubia la atrajo hacia sí y terminó de recorrer la distancia hasta sus labios. Esta vez, el beso tenía otro sabor, y a la aguamarina también se lo pareció, por la forma en que respondió. Unos segundos después, Michiru se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Era lo único que podía hacer para arrancar la mirada de la boca que acababa de estremecer su mundo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te beso. Algunas personas también lo llaman juegos preliminares.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —respondió Haruka con firmeza. Siguió besándola unos minutos más, hasta que se separó a fuerza de voluntad. Las frentes se tocaban y las dos intentaban recuperar el aliento—. Sin embargo, por más que me apetezca seguir, tienes una invitada en casa. Más vale que me marche, ahora que todavía estoy a tiempo.

A Michiru no le cabía el corazón en el pecho, al saber que Haruka no podría marcharse, si continuaban. Se había excitado tanto que se le habían humedecido las bragas al pensar en lo que vendría luego, y tuvo que buscar apoyo en la alta mujer. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo:

—¡Qué inoportuno! ¡Mierda!

Haruka sonrió y la besó de nuevo. Pero ahora brevemente, porque, si lo prolongaba, no podría parar, tendría que besar hasta el último centímetro de aquella anatomía que la obsesionaba.

—Eso quiere decir que te crees muy buena.

Michiru había echado de menos aquel flirteo sensual y ahora lo disfrutaba de nuevo.

—Te prometo que me comportaré irreprochablemente. —Haruka la ciñó por la cintura.

—Lo que más me interesa de ti —dijo Michiru, mirándole los labios vorazmente — no es que te comportes irreprochablemente. —Iniciaron otro beso, más largo y profundo. Las manos de Haruka bailaban sensualmente por la espalda de Michiru.

Haruka le cubrió la cara de besos húmedos y calientes, y se detuvo a mordisquear el delicioso lóbulo de la oreja. La peliazul gimió de placer y hundió las manos en el pelo de la rubia, cuando le cubrió los pechos con las manos y la besó en el cuello. Michiru pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada y se desató la pasión; se estremecía con sus caricias y se le habrían doblado las piernas si no hubiera estado apoyada contra la barandilla. Las desbordantes sensaciones que experimentaba en brazos de Haruka la dejaban sin respiración. Arqueó la espalda para que sus pechos se amoldaran mejor a las manos de la alta mujer y gimió nuevamente de placer. Se llevó las manos a la espalda con intención de quitarse la camiseta.

«Necesito sentir tus labios en mí.» Los pechos de Michiru en sus manos eran una auténtica gloria y sus dedos pinzaban los ansiosos pezones. «¡Dios, qué maravilla de mujer!» Sin saber cómo, volvió a la realidad; sacó las manos de debajo de la camiseta de Michiru y le tomó las suyas, impidiéndole el movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, dejó de besar la suave piel y levantó la cabeza.

La mirada voraz de Haruka le llegó hasta la entrepierna. El clítoris le latía, pidiendo caricias a gritos, y la respiración se le cortaba en la garganta. Se preguntó si la rubia habría cambiado de opinión.

—No. —Haruka interpretó la mirada de Michiru y la besó dulcemente—. No he cambiado de opinion. Al contrario, te deseo tanto que no puedo pensar. Pero tienes una invitada y, cuando haga el amor contigo, te quiero toda para mí.

Michiru no sabía que podía llegar a excitarse más de lo que estaba en aquel momento, pero las palabras de Haruka la transportaron a un lugar donde nunca había estado. No podía hablar.

Haruka la tomó suavemente de la mano y juntas cruzaron la casa hasta la puerta de la calle. Abrió, dio media vuelta y la besó brevemente en la mejilla. Esta vez, cuando dijo buenas noches y cerró la puerta, Michiru supo que volvería.

[[

* * *

><p>Un olor que conocía bien le llenó la nariz cuando Michiru la adelantó.<p>

—Estás estupenda. —«La verdad es que estás imponente.»

Michiru llevaba unos pantalones de color azul marino y una camisa Oxford blanca, de manga larga, con botón en las solapas. Los mocasines marrones hacían juego con el cinturón y se había recogido el pelo en la nuca con un pasador.

—Gracias. —No había podido parar de nerviosismo, desde que Haruka la llamó para invitarla a cenar en su casa, pero de pronto se calmó y se quedó increíblemente tranquila.

La rubia estaba tan tensa que apenas pudo probar bocado y, mucho menos, disfrutar del arte culinario de uno de los restaurantes más refinados de la ciudad, donde había encargado la cena. Cuando Michiru le sonrió, se le cayó el tenedor y masculló una disculpa. La incertidumbre sobre lo que le depararía aquella velada minaba su seguridad. La cena solía ser el preludio de una sesión de sexo y, algunas veces, un obstáculo irritante antes de conseguir su objetivo. Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. Le parecía que no quería que la cena terminase, pero, al mismo tiempo, la impaciencia podía con ella.

Cuanto más nerviosa estaba Haruka, más serena se mostraba Michiru. Casi resultaba cómico verla tan torpe, cuando siempre parecía tan correcta y sofisticada.

Al final del ágape, Michiru se ofreció a retirar los platos.

—No, no es necesario. Mañana vendrá Ruth y lo limpiará todo.

—¿Ruth?

—La mujer de la limpieza —dijo Haruka—. Bueno, es como una más de la familia, la verdad, no una simple mujer de la limpieza. Hará veinticinco años que trabaja con nosotros. Cada vez que como zanahorias, me acuerdo de sus palabras. Siempre me decía que, si no las comía, tendría que llevar gafas.

.

* * *

><p>Salieron a la terraza con una botella de vino, acercaron dos sillas de exterior y se dejaron caer entre los mullidos cojines. Hacía una noche fresca y despejada. Miles de estrellas titilaban en las alturas como pequeños diamantes.<p>

Las casas de los alrededores, relativamente alejadas, no eran más que puntos de luz a izquierda y derecha. Haruka le pasó una copa de merlot y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. El cálido vino la ayudó a relajarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el cielo.

Haruka, entre tanto, seguía inquieta, y Michiru se preguntó si habría cambiado de opinión respecto al camino que debían seguir sus relaciones. Apenas la había mirado en toda la cena y no había dado ni un paso hacia ella. Verdaderamente, la noche no había empezado en el punto en que la dejaron la última vez.

—Haruka, ¿estás preocupada por algo?

Haruka guardó silencio unos instantes. Tenía la sensación de estar al borde de un salto en caída libre; después, respiró hondo y se lanzó. —Voy a estallar, si no te toco enseguida.

Michiru dejó la copa sobre la mesa. El corazón le latía al doble de la velocidad normal y empezó a respirar superficialmente, pero mantenía la calma.—Pues adelante.

Haruka le tocó la cara suavemente. Le acarició los labios, tan insinuantes, y la expresión de los ojos de Michiru la dejó sin respiración. Le soltó el pasador que le sujetaba el pelo y los mechones le cayeron en las manos como suaves cintas de oro. La acercó a ella y la besó con ternura. Prolongó el beso dulcemente, resistiendo al impulso físico de devorar inmediatamente a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Quería recrearse en el momento y descubrió que nunca se saciaría de aquellos labios que respondían a los suyos.

Michiru la rodeó por el cuello, al tiempo que la empujaba contra la barandilla. El agresivo movimiento encendió su pasión y le hizo saltar los límites de la contención. Sin pronunciar una palabra, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Se detuvo nada más entrar y volvió a besarla. Los labios de Michiru respondían anhelantes, mordisqueándola. Antes de perder el control por completo, Haruka se separó de ella y encendió la luz en un interruptor que había al lado de la cama. Un suave resplandor inundó la estancia.

—¿Te parece bien?

—Sí —dijo Michiru, tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Estás asustada?

—Sí y no. —«¡Dios, si no puedo ni respirar!»—. Pero estoy contigo, y te deseo.

—Eres preciosa. —Haruka le tomó la cara por la barbilla y la miró con deleite.

Cuando los labios se encontraron, Michiru la envolvió entre sus brazos por el cuello y sus lenguas iniciaron la danza del deseo. No supo cuál de las dos gimió, porque estaba sumida en la voracidad del beso. Quería sentir los labios de la rubia en el cuerpo y, con esfuerzo, dio a entender su necesidad separándose.

Los labios de Haruka cubrieron la fina piel. Siguió besándola hasta el escote de la camisa, acariciándole la espalda lentamente, después los pechos. Michiru gimió y Haruka siguió abriendo un camino de besos mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Con cada botón que desabrochaba, depositaba un beso en la firme piel del estómago y notaba el temblor de los músculos entre los labios. Subió de nuevo hasta el cuello y le mordisqueó el hombro, libre ya de la camisa, que cayó al suelo. Los pechos de Michiru seguían ocultos por el sujetador. Haruka repasó el sedoso perímetro con la lengua y volvió a besarla en los labios, justo en el momento en que le desabrochaba el cierre del sujetador. Michiru se dejó caer sobre Haruka cuando sus pechos se liberaron y se derramaron en las manos de su compañera.

El placer la sobrepasaba y se le doblaron las piernas cuando la boca de Haruka le apresó un pezón. «¡Dios! La última vez que estuviste en esta situación, dijiste no sé qué, que fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre esta pasión. No digas una palabra.» se decía la aguamarina asi misma.

Michiru le sacó la camisa de los pantalones rápidamente y, cuando deslizó sus manos por debajo, la rubia se sobresaltó. Aquella respuesta hizo volar el corazón de la peliazul. Exploró la carne, firme y suave, con las dos manos y Haruka se separó de ella ligeramente, un instante antes de que el cierre de los pantalones se abriera.

Michiru la animó de la única manera que sabía, con el cuerpo y con las manos, y la cremallera cedió enseguida. Haruka la acariciaba por dentro de los pantalones y le presionó la entrepierna levemente con los dedos. Con la oleada de placer que la ensordecía, Michiru paseó las manos lentamente por el estómago y los pechos de Haruka, hasta que le arrancó un gemido y la presión de los dedos en la ingle aumentó.

Michiru separó la boca de la boca que seguía devorándola y dijo:

—Haru.

—¿Hummm…? —El sonido de su nombre, pronunciado sin aire, enardeció su pasión. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Me parece que no puedo seguir de pie.

— Entonces —dijo Haruka, sonriendo contra el cuello de Michiru— será mejor que nos tumbemos.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Haruka retiró las sábanas de la cama extragrande. Depositó a Michiru sobre las frescas sábanas y la peliazul la arrastró consigo, procurando que el contacto no dejara de ser total. Haruka acudió rápidamente a los pechos, que suplicaban su atención, y lo que empezó como leves besos de mariposa rápidamente cobró intensidad, en la medida en que los labios y la lengua no lograban saciarse.

La sensación era tan intensa que Michiru agarró la sábana con las dos manos. Se le cortó la respiración cuando la rubia la cubrió de besos hasta el comienzo de los pantalones. Haruka separó la boca lo imprescindible para desencajárselos de las caderas y tirarlos al suelo. Cuando volvió, emprendió un viaje de besos desde el comienzo de las piernas de Michiru hasta la punta de los pies, donde le hizo unas leves cosquillas en los dedos. Las manos acompañaron a la boca en aquel viaje y se detuvieron en el húmedo triángulo que forma la ingle con los muslos, sobre el último obstáculo del placer. Lentamente, le quitó la prenda interior, se echó hacia atrás y se sentó en los talones para contemplarla con reverencia.

—Eres una preciosidad —dijo, y volvió a acercarse para besarla, pero sin unir los cuerpos esta vez.

«¡Me estás torturando!» Michiru no lo soportaba más; soltó la sábana y le quitó la camiseta a Haruka por la cabeza.

La rubia no llevaba sujetador y Michiru entró en contacto con su piel inmediatamente. «¡Virgen santa!» Empezó a reconocer la carne que apretaba con los dedos mientras Haruka reanudaba los besos. Topó con tela áspera —Quítate la ropa —dijo, ahogadamente—. Quiero sentirte toda.

Haruka se quedó petrificada, desbordada de deseo. Lentamente, se puso en pie y se quitó los pantalones sin apartar los ojos de Michiru ni un segundo. Cuando se hubo desnudado del todo, vaciló, pero no dijo nada, para que fuera Michiru quien decidiera si quería continuar.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y, sin pensarlo ni un instante, Michiru la atrajo sobre sí y se cubrió con su cuerpo por completo. Haruka suspiró de placer. «Despacio, no corras.» Quería recrearse en cada sensación tanto tiempo como fuera posible y quería que Michiru lo gozara tanto como ella. La peliazul le hundía los dedos en el pelo.

—Eres maravillosa —dijo Michiru, admirada.

Haruka sonrió y le acarició tiernamente las mejillas con el dorso de los dedos. —Esto no es más que el principio. —La besó una vez más. «¿Es que nunca tendré bastante de esta boca?» Bajó un poco, apresó un pecho con la boca y mordió el pezón con suavidad.

Debajo de ella, Michiru arqueó la espalda y gimió audiblemente. Haruka siguió saboreando aquel pecho, al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por el estómago y las caderas de Michiru, acariciándola muy cerca de la calidez que sólo esperaba recibirla. Se detuvo en la parte interior de los muslos y se acercó insoportablemente al clítoris, esperando ser invitada. Michiru levantó las caderas con expectación. Haruka dejó la mano quieta al lado del clítoris y la miró a los ojos.

El ardor que Michiru vio era reflejo del suyo propio y no dejaba dudas respecto al deseo de su compañera. Apartó la mano de la espalda de Haruka y la bajó lentamente por su brazo, provocando espasmos en los músculos.

Llegó a la mano de Haruka, puso la suya encima y la condujo hasta el clítoris. «¡Por favor, tócame!» Al primer roce, cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

«¡Oh, Dios, Dios!» Haruka se quedó sin respiración al recibir el calor del centro húmedo de la mujer que tenía debajo. Empezó a explorarla poco a poco con los dedos, sin dejar de besarla tiernamente, mientras las lenguas se entrelazaban expresando un deseo mutuo. Michiru empezó a moverse rítmicamente debajo de la rubia, empujando con las caderas.

Haruka respondió a la cadencia con deseos renovados. «Despacio, despacio. Quiero que esto dure eternamente.» Las caricias eran insoportables y clavó la cara en el cuello de la alta mujer, arqueando el cuerpo de tal modo que se salió de la cama al tiempo que se corría en la mano de su compañera. Vio chispas de luz y se olvidó de respirar mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía con espasmos. Temblaba sin control, cabalgando en una sensación de euforia que nunca se había imaginado. Haruka siguió acariciándola hasta llevarla a la cumbre por segunda vez, abrazándola y susurrándole palabras tiernas.

—Chist, chist. Está bien. Disfrútalo.—Dejó de acariciarla y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Michiru seguía con las manos enredadas en el pelo de Haruka y, al deshacer el abrazo, Haruka levantó la cabeza y miró a la mujer con la que acababa de hacer el amor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de puro placer en el rostro; era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Una fina película de sudor le cubría el cuello, y allí llevó los labios una vez más. Mientras le besaba y lamía la sensible piel, empezó a acariciarla de nuevo.

Michiru respondió inmediatamente levantando las caderas. Haruka cambió de postura enseguida y resituó la mano, al tiempo que posaba los labios con indecisión. La aguamarina no respiraba y empezó a mover la cabeza al tiempo que Haruka exploraba lentamente con la lengua hasta el último repliegue de su compañera.

—¡Oh, Haruka! ¡Dios!

Haruka tomó con las dos manos las nalgas de la mujer de la que estaba disfrutando plenamente. La alzó un poco para llegar más fácilmente y abrió los ojos; esta vez, quería verla llegar al clímax. El clítoris que envolvía con la lengua se endureció y Michiru se agarró a las sábanas con las dos manos, retorciéndose en la cama. Se corrió con mayor intensidad que antes, y la rubia estuvo a punto de correrse también con los estremecimientos de deseo de aquella bella mujer.

A medida que la tensión del orgasmo descendía, Haruka pasaba la lengua más despacio y probaba los jugos que fluían libremente. Michiru jadeaba y contenía el aliento cada vez que la lengua pasaba por el clítoris. Al cabo de unos instantes, Haruka dejó el fragante y cálido triángulo y se tumbó boca arriba, arrastrando a Michiru consigo, acunándola mientras las descargas del orgasmo terminaban de desaparecer.

La peliazul se acomodó como si fuera su sitio de siempre. La alta mujer alcanzó la sábana y tapó a las dos. Le prodigaba tiernas caricias en la espalda y le apartaba mechones de pelo de la húmeda cara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Michiru tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y volver a pensar con claridad. Nunca se había imaginado el intenso placer que acababa de experimentar. En realidad, nunca había tenido un orgasmo múltiple.

—No estoy segura —dijo, con una débil sonrisa—. Estoy como si me acabara de morir y hubiera llegado al cielo. —Abrazó a Haruka por la cintura y le pasó una pierna por los duros muslos.

—Puedo afirmar con toda sinceridad que estás muy viva —dijo Haruka con una risita, y la besó en la cabeza.

—¡Y cómo, Dios! Ha sido increíble.

Se quedaron tumbadas en silencio unos minutos; Haruka se sentía satisfecha sólo por estar abrazada a Michiru, por tener su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo. Aunque ardía de deseo, dejaría que Michiru imprimiera el ritmo en el siguiente acto de su unión.

Michiru no se había dormido. La cabeza le daba vueltas en torno a la mujer que la abrazaba. «¡Ha sido tan dulce…!» De pronto sintió un deseo incontenible de tocar a la mujer que le había proporcionado tanto placer. Tímidamente, empezó a mover la mano sobre el estómago de la rubia, acariciándola con ternura. Notó el temblor de los músculos que acariciaba y Haruka apretó el abrazo. «De modo que así es como responde una mujer a las caricias. Es maravilloso.» Con la sensación de poder que le dio la respuesta de la alta mujer a sus caricias, siguió moviendo la mano por el duro estómago en dirección al pecho en el que apoyaba la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que Haruka respiraba superficialmente y su cuerpo se encendió de pasión.

—¿Haru? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—¿Hummm? —La mano errante de Michiru empezaba a volverla loca. Como transcurrieron unos segundos y Michiru no proseguía, se la puso encima.

«¡Qué placer, tenerte aquí!»—. ¿Qué pasa, Michiru? —preguntó, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Michiru vaciló; no era capaz de articular palabra. Haruka la miró dulcemente a los ojos y le dio fuerzas. —No sé lo que tengo que hacer. —Bajó la mirada. Suponía que lo que acababa de pasar era una lección, pero ¿cómo podía estar segura de que a Haruka le gustarían las mismas cosas?—. Me siento inútil, como si hubiera vuelto a la virginidad de los dieciséis años.

Haruka le levantó la barbilla y le atrajo la mirada de nuevo. —Haz caso a los sentidos. Escucha a todos tus sentidos —le dijo, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda—. Escucha con los oídos y con los ojos. Escucha al tacto y al olfato, y oirás lo que te dice tu amante. —Le dio un tierno beso—.Michiru, cualquier cosa que hagas será de mi gusto. —«¡Pero hazlo ya!»

El deseo la dominó de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza y besó los labios que hacía un momento le habían dado tanto placer.

Cuando las lenguas se encontraron, sintió un deseo irreprimible de tocar y probar hasta el último centímetro de Haruka, y llevó la boca hasta el cuello de aquella mujer al tiempo que las manos iniciaban osadas incursiones. Haruka respondió con un gemido y empezó a moverse con ella.

«Lo he oído.» Le atrapó un pezón con la boca y Haruka le hundió las manos en el pelo y se la acercó más. Fue consciente del calor y la humedad del deseo de la rubia al apretarse contra su muslo. «Lo he sentido.» Se recreó en el sabor y el tacto del otro pecho de Haruka y deslizó su mano por el estómago hasta alcanzar los muslos. Imprimió a los dedos el más leve de los movimientos y la alta mujer arqueó la espalda con un gemido.

—¡Oh, Dios santo!

«Lo he oído.» —Qué caliente estás —dijo Michiru, impresionada, sin dejar de mover los dedos libremente por todo el cuerpo de aquella mujer, hasta acariciarle delicadamente el contorno del clítoris —. ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, envalentonada, mientras le cubría los pechos de besos.

—No lo dudes ni un instante —gruñó Haruka, tras recuperar el aliento.

Segundos después, Michiru volvió a tocarla y la rubia habló con una voz impregnada de deseo—. Si sigues haciendo eso, sabrás cuánto me gusta exactamente.

Michiru sonrió y se alegró de corazón al saber que estaba proporcionándole placer: Haruka empezaba a jadear y se movía bajo el influjo de los dedos exploradores de Michiu. Ella quería darle tanto placer como había recibido, de modo que, moviendo la mano más despacio, se acomodó entre las piernas de Haruka. La mujer que vio al completo ante sí la maravilló. Un olor delicioso la impulsó hacia delante y, con suavidad, pasó la lengua por la brillante superficie roja.

Haruka contuvo el aliento otra vez. Michiru la exploró sin dejar ningún recoveco, sintiendo el clímax imparable de la mujer a la que le otorgaba placer.

«Te he oído. No voy a parar.» De pronto, Haruka se incorporó arqueando la espalda, montada en la cresta del deseo.

—¡Dios, Michiru!

La aguamarina volvió a correrse sólo de oír el placer de su compañera. Lentamente, regresó al mundo y reposó la cabeza en el muslo de Haruka, devorando a su amante con la vista, el oído y el olfato. «Mi amante.» La mera idea de aquella expresión le alborotaba la sangre otra vez.

—Ven —dijo Haruka con voz ronca.

—No quiero irme de este lugar maravilloso —replicó Michiru, tocando la carne reluciente una vez más.

Haruka le detuvo la mano, ahogando un jadeo. —No te preocupes. Podrás volver

siempre que quieras. Ven. Quiero abrazarte. —Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, indicándole dónde quería tenerla.

Michiru trepó por el cuerpo caliente y se acurrucó entre sus brazos una vez más.

—Ha sido fantástico.

—Me alegro de que te gustara. — Michiru estaba asombrada de su propia capacidad para satisfacer a la mujer que la abrazaba.

—Sí, sí, me ha gustado. Me ha gustado mucho. —Haruka la estrechó más contra sí, recreándose en la unión de los dos cuerpos. Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal del corazón y en ordenar la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Instintivamente, sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla. Supo que Michiru sonreía al notar su cálido aliento en el pecho.

—Sí. En realidad, estoy mejor que bien. Estoy tan bien que quiero repetir. —Michiru oyó la respuesta inmediata del corazón de Haruka.

—Es lo mejor de ser mujer. —Haruka se puso encima de ella con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Se puede estar así toda la noche. —Bajó la cabeza y probó el sabor de su propia pasión en los labios que empezaba a besar de nuevo.

De pronto, Haruka estaba en todas partes. Sus manos alcanzaban lugares donde se escondía un intenso placer, desconocido hasta entonces. La rubia intentaba controlar el deseo, pero la respuesta de Michiru, ahora sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, le hacía perder el sentido. Haruka labró un camino ardiente con los labios, desde la cara a la suave y cremosa piel de la garganta de la peliazul.

—¡Oh, Haruka, es fabuloso! —gimió, cuando su compañera le atrapó el erecto pezón en la boca. Le aprisionó nuevamente un muslo con las piernas. El poco control que pudiera quedarle a Haruka desapareció al oírle decir con voz ronca—: Tócame.

Haruka llevó la mano al lugar deseado y Michiru respondió con un gemido de placer que terminó de arrebatarle la razón. Dejó el pecho que estaba devorando y se fue a la boca de la que nunca se saciaba. En el momento en que le tocó los labios, introdujo un dedo en el cálido canal y Michiru respondió al instante abriendo las piernas para darle más espacio. Haruka sacó el dedo lentamente y describió un delicado círculo alrededor del clítoris de su amor. Volvió al interior con dos dedos y la peliazul aplastó la boca contra la de ella.

Michiru se mecía y Haruka empujaba, las dos al unísono. La aguamarina nunca había experimentado tanta armonía entre la mente y el cuerpo, ni tanto descontrol al mismo tiempo. La mujer que la acariciaba parecía conocer sus necesidades físicas con precisión, incluso las que ella misma ignoraba.

Haruka seguía empujando con los dedos, al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris en círculos con el pulgar. Bajo la nueva presión, Michiru estalló en espasmos inmensos, que la obligaron a separar la boca de la de la rubia y a apretar la cara contra el cuello de la mujer que alcanzaba el éxtasis al mismo tiempo que ella.

Agotadas las fuerzas, yacieron recuperando la respiración poco a poco, a medida que los minutos pasaban. Haruka se separó de Michiru arrancándole un gemido.

—Chist —le dijo con dulzura, y la atrajo hacia el corazón. Mientras se acomodaba, caliente y satisfecha, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se había dormido. Moviendo un solo brazo, apagó la luz y echó las sábanas sobre los dos cuerpos.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**A esta historia ya no le queda mucho :'( Muchas gracias por continuar comentando!**


	15. Una Mujer que ha Cambiado

**Bueno, aca viene mas lemon porque como comprenderán estas mujeres estaban desesperadas por estar juntas y pues...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**"Una mujer que ha Cambiado"**

**.**

* * *

><p>Todavía era de noche cuando Michiru se despertó con una sensación de calor en la espalda y una respiración en el oído. Sorprendida, se tensó un momento, pero enseguida volvió a acurrucarse en el cálido abrazo de Haruka.<p>

La rubia se la acercó un poco más, le acarició el cuello con la nariz y le cubrió el pecho con las manos, y Michiru se quedó despierta, pensando que la vida nunca volvería a ser igual. Y sintió agradecimiento: un ser completamente nuevo había surgido de entre los brazos de aquella mujer fuerte y generosa. Se inquietó cuando una necesidad personal inaplazable pudo con su deseo de seguir en brazos de Haruka.

—Enseguida vuelvo —musitó.

Terminó en el cuarto de baño, pasó rápidamente por la cocina y, sin hacer ruido, volvió a la cama, se acurrucó al lado de Haruka y se durmió al instante en el acogedor nido.

Unas suaves y cariñosas caricias y unos labios que le mordisqueaban el cuello la despertaron más tarde. Medio dormida todavía, creyó que se caía cuando Haruka le dio media vuelta y se puso encima de ella. Se despertó por completo al notar la lengua de la rubia y rápidamente llegó al orgasmo en el momento en que el sol despuntaba por el horizonte.

—Buenos días. —Haruka le dio un beso en los labios justo cuando empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

—Hummm, sí, muy buenos —dijo Michiru, e invitó a su amante a acercarse más. Antes de que los besos se volvieran ardientes, se separó y dijo—: No suelo hacerlo por la mañana.

—Pues has sabido engañarme. — Haruka la miró a los ojos, brillantes todavía después del acto amoroso.

—Serán las compañías que frecuento últimamente —repuso Michiru, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Café? —le preguntó Haruka. Un perro ladraba en el vecindario, señalando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

—Más tarde —dijo. Tumbó a Haruka en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. Más atrevida y segura que la noche anterior, exploró el cuerpo de la rubia, recreándose en su belleza bajo la primera luz de la mañana. Observó la reacción de su carne a las caricias y el subir y bajar del pecho con cada jadeo. Contempló, hipnotizada, cómo se le ponían los ojos vidriosos al introducirle los dedos y acariciarle el clítoris.

Haruka tenía razón: los sentidos le contaban la historia de la pasión de su amante. Los sonidos y las imágenes de ella llegando al orgasmo gracias a sus caricias eran sobrecogedores. Cuando la aguamarina se levantó de la cama, después de otro orgasmo más, estaba más alegre que en toda su vida. Le habían hablado músculos cuya existencia ignoraba. Fue al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. Vio a la misma mujer de ojos claros de siempre —la cual, por cierto, necesitaba ir a la peluquería cuanto antes—, pero no vio el cambio que sentía por dentro. Vio que la alta mujer se acercaba por detrás y la rodeaba con los brazos, asomándose por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué ves?

—A una mujer que ha cambiado — dijo Michiru con calma.

—A mí me gustaba como era antes. —la rubia frunció el entrecejo.

—Creo —replicó la peliazul, mirando profundamente a los ojos verdes que se reflejaban en el espejo—, creo que la nueva te gustará más. —Se volvió entre los brazos de la rubia y la besó.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dijo Haruka, separándose al cabo de un momento.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—Bien, ya sabes que para hacer bien una cosa hay que practicar, practicar y seguir practicando. —La besó dulcemente con cada repetición.

Los besos encendieron la pasión una vez más y Michiru se sintió flotar. Cuando recuperó el sentido, estaba a segundos de un orgasmo conjurado por la mágica lengua de Haruka.

—¡Dios mío, Haru! —exclamó, y empezó a ver fuegos artificiales con los ojos cerrados.

Tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que había pasado y, cuando Haruka la bajaba de la encimera del cuarto de baño, se le echó a los brazos. Empezó a recorrerle la espalda con las manos y le agarró los firmes glúteos. Se los apretó y la rubia gimió.

—Ya estoy completamente despierta —dijo Michiru, y empujó la mujer hasta el dormitorio.

Una hora más tarde, cómodamente tumbada entre sus brazos, dijo: —Ahora sí que quiero café.

Haruka protestó en broma con un gemido, contemplando la tersa piel blanca de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama.

—No me apetece nada esconder ese cuerpo tan hermoso, pero no me fío de mí —dijo. Le pasó una bata que sacó del armario y Haruka se puso unos pantalones cortos y una vieja camiseta. Le dio un beso, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina.

Unos minutos después, mientras tomaban café, la rubia se apoyó en la encimera y dijo: —A riesgo de repetirme, qué guapísima eres. — Michiru sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó.

—De pronto me siento cohibida, y no sé por qué. —Hizo una pausa—. Es una tontería, después de todo lo de anoche.

—No es ninguna tontería —dijo Haruka, tomándole la mano—. Al contrario, a mí me parece encantador. Es refrescante ver a una persona tan impresionada por algo. Hoy día, casi nadie se impresiona por nada.

—Bueno, sí; ahora ya se me puede pasar en cualquier momento —dijo, incómoda.

Había vivido esa misma situación con hombres, pero nunca se había turbado tanto.

Haruka dejó la taza, se acercó a Michiru y se la sentó en el regazo. —Espero que no se te pase nunca. — Le besó los labios con ternura. El beso prendió la llama de la pasión al instante y Haruka le desató el nudo de la bata azul. Introdujo las manos por debajo y le aprisionó los pechos; Michiru recibió las caricias arqueándose y Haruka llevó la boca desde los labios de Michiru hasta el erecto pezón.

—¡Dios mío, Ruka! —gimió Michiru —. Eso me vuelve loca.

La rubia separo su boca con una sonrisa ante el tierno diminutivo en una fracción de centímetro del incitante pecho.

—Y a mí me vuelve loca lo que haces tú —replicó, cuando Michiru enredó los dedos en su pelo y la apretó contra el pecho. Cuando el deseo latía con fuerza entre sus piernas, se levantó y se llevó a Michiru de nuevo al dormitorio.

La aguamarina no se quejó cuando la rubia la tomó rápidamente, con dureza.

—Tócame —dijo Haruka, mientras Michiru cabalgaba en su muslo, y la pequeña mujer obedeció inmediatamente. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el centro caliente y húmedo de la rubia, las dos se estremecieron en un orgasmo. Descansando la una en brazos de la otra, poco a poco normalizaron la respiración.

Haruka suspiró. —No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero tengo que ir al despacho.

—¿Cómo? —Michiru se sentó, incrédula.

—Tengo una reunión de junta y no puedo faltar bajo ningún concepto. Si hubiera sabido que iba a despertarme contigo en brazos esta mañana, la habría cancelado.

—Bien. Yo no tengo absolutamente nada en la agenda para esta mañana, de modo que date prisa. Me quedo aquí, haraganeando en esta cama suave y calentita, que huele a sexo. —Michiru volvió a tumbarse y gimió quedamente mientras se desperezaba entre las lujosas sábanas.

—¿Y cómo te las has arreglado? — preguntó Haruka, al darse cuenta de que Michiru le estaba tomando el pelo. Sabía lo difícil que era tener una mañana completamente despejada, sin citas.

—Llamé a Michelle y le dije que había tenido un percance y que me cambiara todas las citas de la mañana—dijo, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Cuándo lo hiciste? «¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!»

—Esta mañana, hace un rato, cuando me levanté para ir al baño.

—¡Qué traidora! —exclamó Haruka, y se sentó a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡Así no se vale!

—Un buen abogado siempre sabe qué paso va a dar a continuación —dijo Michiru entre risas.

—Lo que yo sí sé es cuál será mi próximo paso —dijo Haruka, agachándose a besarla. Cuando la hubo excitado completamente, salió de la cama de un salto—. ¡Huy! ¡Más vale que empiece a vestirme! —De camino al cuarto de baño, miró por encima de su hombro y vio la expresión de sorpresa de la aguamarina.

Entró en la ducha riéndose todavía. Estaba mojandose el pelo cuando notó una corriente de aire y, enseguida, las manos de Michiru se le echaron encima. Unos rizos espesos se apretaban contra su espalda mientras Michiru la tocaba, y unos dedos largos y finos la penetraron. Todavía estaba húmeda a causa del último escarceo en la cama, y las piernas se le doblaron cuando oyó decir a Michiru:

—Más dura será la venganza.

Michiru pretendía dejarla tan excitada como lo estaba ella, pero, cuando la rubia llegó a ese punto, sucumbió al deseo y no habría podido parar aunque hubiera querido. Haruka contuvo el aliento y se apoyó en la pared de la ducha con las dos manos. El agua le caía por la espalda. A pesar del vapor de agua, sabía que Michiru estaba tocándose al mismo ritmo que la tocaba a ella. Al darse cuenta, su excitación aumentó y dijo:

—Eso es, justo ahí —y la animó a continuar. Gritó al correrse, y su grito quedó ahogado por el de Michiru.

Después, más tranquilas, Michiru cogió el jabón y la enjabonó. Inspeccionó hasta el último centímetro de aquel cuerpo tan excitante y la pasión volvió a surgir. Se había duchado con algún amante otras veces, pero con ninguno tan íntimamente como ahora con Haruka. Antes de llegar al punto en el que no hay vuelta atrás, limpio a su nuevo amor y cerró el grifo.

{{

* * *

><p>{{<p>

—¿Qué haces? —Haruka dejó el maletín encima de la mesa y se sentó con el móvil pegado al oído.

A Michiru se le aceleró el corazón al oír la voz ronca al otro lado de la línea. —Estoy aquí, tumbada en tu cama y pensando en ti. —Había visto vestirse a Haruka para ir a la oficina y había disfrutado a fondo de todas las etapas de la transformación de amante apasionada en respetable mujer de negocios. En realidad, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se excitaba.

—¿De veras? —Haruka se sentó, sujetando el teléfono como si fuera Michiru.

—Sí, de veras. ¿Y tú, qué haces?

—Pensar en ti —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una onda de calor la envolvió al pensarlo.

—Seguramente ya lo sabrás — dijo Michiru quien apoyó la cabeza en la almohada donde la rubia había descansado unas pocas horas—, pero eres una amante increíble.

«¡Dios!» La onda de calor se concentró directamente en el punto entre las piernas que ya ardía. —No me digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la peliazul.

—Espera, que te lo digo de otra forma. No me digas esas cosas cuando tengo que pasarme el día en una reunión de junta. —«Te aseguro que lo que más deseo no es concentrarme en finanzas y estrategias a largo plazo.»

—¿Y por qué? —Michiru ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírsela decir a su ahora amante.

—Por varias razones.

—Cuéntamelas —le encantaba oír la acariciadora voz de Haruka.

La rubia sabía que la peliazul se recreaba en la conversación tanto como ella.

—Bien, en primer lugar, soy buena amante sólo en la medida en que lo sea la mujer con la que hago el amor, de modo que toda la culpa es tuya. En segundo lugar, preferiría estar ahí contigo. Y, en tercer lugar, tengo la ropa interior empapada ya y no son ni las diez y media de la mañana.

— Michiru estuvo callada tanto tiempo que Haruka creyó que había colgado—. ¿Michi?

—Sí, estoy aquí. Sólo estaba pensando en algo que decir. La incertidumbre que percibió en la voz de Michiru le hizo contener el aliento. —¿Qué te gustaría decir?

—Que… —Michiru respiró hondo y se lanzó—. Que quiero verte esta noche.

—Me gustaría. —«La verdad es que quiero hacer el amor contigo ahora mismo» — ¿Te parece que pase por tu casa? Creo que terminaré sobre las ocho y media.

—Estaré esperándote —dijo Michiru, procurando que no se le notara el alivio.

—De acuerdo. Si no cuelgo ahora mismo, no valdré para nada en todo el día. «Si es que todavía tengo remedio.»

Al colgar, oyó la risa de Michiru, que la hizo sonreir a ella.

* * *

><p>Haruka cumplió con su papel de ejecutiva triunfadora el resto de la jornada, pero no logró concentrarse completamente hasta que llamó al timbre de la casa de Michiru.<p>

La peliazul abrió la puerta. Llevaba una blusa de cachemira y pantalones vaqueros. Se había recogido el pelo y estaba descalza. «Por Dios, qué guapa es.»

—Hola. Pasa. —«Entonces, ¿puedo devorarte aquí mismo, en el suelo del salón?»

—Hola. —Haruka cruzó el umbral y se volvió a mirar a Michiru, que cerraba la puerta. El beso, que pretendía ser un sencillo saludo, prendió el fuego del deseo tan pronto como Michiru respondió con varios más.

—¿No vas muy vestida? —dijo Michiru, pellizcando la chaqueta que tan bien le quedaba a la rubia.

—Pues ponle remedio.

Michiru no se contuvo más: deslizó las manos por debajo de las solapas de la chaqueta y acarició levemente los pezones, que empezaron a endurecerse; le quitó la chaqueta hacia atrás y la dejó caer al suelo. Le sacó la blusa de seda de la cinturilla de los pantalones entallados. Las manos buscaban su piel y, cuando la encontraron, estalló la pasión.

Haruka se apartó un instante para quitarle la blusa por la cabeza y despejar el acceso a los pechos que la habían obsesionado el día entero. Se estremeció cuando Michiru le pasó las uñas por la espalda y le desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón. Al oír el ruido de la cremallera que se abría, le metió la mano por la cinturilla de los vaqueros y se encontró con un lugar húmedo y caliente. No podía parar de tocar la carne hinchida, y notó que a la peliazul le flojeaban las piernas.

—¡Oh, Ruka, no pares!

Michiru no podía respirar de deseo y Haruka no habría podido detenerse aunque lo hubiera querido. Movía los dedos sabiamente y la aguamarina soltó la cremallera para abrazarla por el cuello y acercársela más. Haruka percibía su respiración entrecortada en el oído, a medida que se acercaba al final. La pasión la llevaba al mismo punto, pero dejó de pensar en su propia satisfacción y se concentró por completo en el placer de la bella mujer que la abrazaba.

Michiru se habría caído al suelo sin fuerzas si Haruka no la hubiera apoyado contra la puerta. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos le pesaban como el plomo, cruzados sobre los hombros de la alta mujer. Creía que no podía mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, pero tampoco estaba segura de necesitarlo. Al notar que los espasmos se calmaban, la rubia retiró la mano lentamente y levantó a Michiru en brazos.

—No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día —musitó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Hacer el amor en la puerta? —dijo Michiru, sonriendo.

—No. —Haruka le tocó la cara con los dedos húmedos todavía de la prueba del deseo—. Que te corrieras entre mis brazos.

La ternura de los ojos de Haruka le quitó las fuerzas de nuevo, al tiempo que reavivaba su deseo.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró, llevándosela de la mano.

Se fueron por el pasillo; Michiru terminó lo que había comenzado en el vestíbulo y, en el momento oportuno, tumbó a Haruka sobre la cama. Le tapó el cuerpo con el suyo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Estás estupenda.

Haruka notó el húmedo deseo de Michiru en el muslo y se excitó más aún.

—Y tú también —replicó, levantando la pierna lo justo para demostrárselo.

—No, ahora no —dijo Michiru, cambiándose de lugar ligeramente—, que no quiero perder el hilo.

—¿El hilo de qué? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

—De todas las cosas que me he pasado el día pensando que haría contigo. — Michiru le besó el cuello.

—¿Por ejemplo? —Haruka buscaba y exploraba la suave piel de los dedos.

Michiru la miró a los ojos, y el anhelo que Haruka vio en ellos hizo que se derritiera de expectación.

—Túmbate y verás.

—Que Dios me dé fuerzas —musitó Haruka al oír lo que aquella voz prometía.

Y Dios le dio fuerzas, y tardó unas cuantas horas en recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo habías hecho antes?

Michiru zigzagueó con los dedos por el pecho de Haruka y bajó al estómago, donde trazó un círculo alrededor del ombligo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, con un exagerado acento.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo la rubia, riéndose, y detuvo el camino de la mano que volvía a atormentarla.

Para describir cómo hicieron el amor no bastaría con la palabra «bien» y, para demostrarlo, empezaron a moverse juntas otra vez. Michiru estaba en todas partes. No paraba de explorar con las manos, al tiempo que mordisqueaba y chupaba sin tregua en puntos que volvían a la rubia loca de deseo. Cuanto más respondía Haruka, más se excitaba Michiru. Finalmente, después de una eternidad, la aguamarina se quedó en el punto en el que la rubia más la necesitaba. No tardó en saber lo desesperada que estaba por su lengua, y allí continuó mientras Haruka subía a las alturas del clímax.

—Creo que lo dijiste tú antes, Ruka. —Michiru sonrió al pensarlo—. Soy buena sólo en la medida en que lo sea la mujer que esté conmigo, así que la culpa es tuya. —Le soltó la mano y la deslizó entre los calientes y húmedos rizos de la entrepierna de Haruka.

—¡Guau! —La inesperada caricia la sobresaltó—. Tengo que descansar un minuto. —Apartó la mano del sensible clítoris—. Estás que te comes el mundo.

—Me parece que me he vuelto muy golosa —dijo Michiru, riéndose de la broma, y se arrimó más a la rubia.

—Qué suerte tengo —replicó Haruka. Sobreponiéndose a la lasitud de la satisfacción sexual, tiró de la sábana y tapó a las dos. Fue lo último que hizo antes de quedarse dormida.

Michiru se despertó al oír el gorjeo de los pájaros por la ventana del dormitorio y el ruido de la cortadora de césped de la casa de enfrente. Estaban tumbadas de lado, mirándose, y aprovechó la ocasión para contemplar a la mujer que todavía dormía profundamente a su lado.

Haruka respiraba paz. Las líneas del estrés se habían suavizado y estaba despeinada. Así, parecía mucho más joven. «Eres maravillosa. ¿Qué nos está pasando?»

Miró las manos que tanto placer le habían proporcionado durante la noche y el recuerdo le despertó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pensó en el tiempo que habían pasado juntas entre arrebatos de pasión. Nunca se habría imaginado que una función fisiológica básica pudiera resultarle tan placentera. Ahora entendía el significado de la frase: «Las mujeres hacen el amor con el cerebro, más que con el cuerpo». La conexión con Haruka era inequívoca, y el deseo de besarla, irrefrenable.

—Ya has descansado suficiente —musitó Michiru cuando Haruka empezó a responder a sus besos.

—Hummm. ¿Qué hora es?

—La hora de volver a hacerlo. — Michiru tomó un rosado pezón con la boca.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Haruka, mientras Michiru mordía tiernamente el duro botón. Se había despertado completamente excitada y sabía que no tardaría en perder la capacidad de razonar. Tomó la iniciativa rápidamente y tumbó a Michiru de espaldas—. De eso nada —le dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza—. Ahora me toca a mí.

El ardor posesivo de los ojos de Haruka secó la boca a Michiru. «¡Dios, cuánto te deseo!»

—¿Siempre es así? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —Haruka se acercó a besarla.

—Que no nos saciemos la una de la otra. —Michiru intentó mover las manos, pero Haruka la sujetaba firmemente.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo al oído.

En un nanosegundo, se le revolucionó toda la sangre en las venas y un cosquilleo aprensivo se deslizó por su columna.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí.

—Entonces, date la vuelta. No voy a hacerte daño.

Con ayuda de Haruka, Michiru se tumbó boca abajo. La excitación subió como un cohete cuando Haruka se asentó sobre ella con todo su peso. Unos rizos suaves le hacían cosquillas en las nalgas y unos pezones duros como la roca se le hundían en la espalda. Haruka empezó a moverse despacio por su espalda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndola retorcerse en la cama. Le pasó una mano por debajo e inmediatamente encontró el punto que buscaba.

Michiru gimió de placer cuando Haruka empezó a acariciarla cadenciosamente donde más lo ansiaba. Se le arqueaba el cuerpo con cada enérgico roce, y la sensación de los dedos de Haruka sobre el clítoris, junto con el peso de su cuerpo en la espalda, la llevaron rápidamente al orgasmo. Cuando empezó a recobrarse, Haruka se frotaba contra ella con más apremio que antes.

Entonces Michiru hundió la cintura, de modo que los incesantes empujones de la pelvis de Haruka impactaron directamente en sus nalgas. Unos minutos después, Haruka se corrió y se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Michiru.

La aguamarina se alegró de oír la respiración irregular de Haruka: supo que podía darle tanto placer como Haruka a ella.

—Con la persona adecuada, sí — respondió entre jadeos a la pregunta anterior de Michiru—, siempre es así.

«¿Y yo soy la persona adecuada para ti, Ruka?» —Se pregunto Michiru

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	16. Verdades al Descubierto

**Capítulo 16**

**"Verdades al Descubierto"**

* * *

><p>Michiru estaba pensando en llamar a Haruka cuando sonó el teléfono. —Michiru Kaioh —dijo enérgicamente, con intención de colgar lo antes posible.<p>

—¿Es usted mi Michiru Kaioh? — preguntó una voz acariciadora y sensual, y el pulso se le disparó.

—¿A qué Michiru Kaioh se refiere?

—La que me corta la respiración cada vez que la veo —continuó la voz, más ronca ahora—. La que me pone el corazón como un pájaro enjaulado con una sola mirada. La poseedora de unos dedos que se vuelven fuego sobre mi piel. La de la piel suave como pétalos de rosa. La que me vuelve loca de pasión y cuya pasión me vuelve más loca todavía. —Casi jadeaba.

—Lo lamento —replicó Michiru fríamente—. Creo que se ha equivocado de Michiru Kaioh. Le habla Michiru Kaioh, una simple abogada de empresa, una señorita muy reservada.

—Quizá lo sea durante el día, pero yo me refiero a la de la noche.

—¡Haber empezado por ahí! — exclamó Michiru, que no pudo seguir con la farsa—. Ruka, ¿qué haces?

—Llamarte.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—En realidad, quería decirte que no he parado de pensar en ti. Te echo de menos.

—Hemos hablado a diario —dijo Michiru, riéndose suavemente. Había estado fuera de la ciudad, solucionando asuntos en la bolsa de valores, y Haruka la había llamado todas las noches.

—Quería mandarte flores, pero pensé que entonces te coserían a preguntas. —Haruka tenía la costumbre de mandar flores a las mujeres con las que pasaba la noche, en señal de agradecimiento por la experiencia. Pero ahora le parecía vulgar.

—Has acertado, pero te agradezco la idea y la consideración. —la aguamarina procuraba evitar que le llegaran envíos personales al trabajo. Todavía se hablaba del ramo con paraguas—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Parece que no se acaba nunca — dijo, mirando los montones de documentos apilados sobre la mesa, y suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

—No ha estado mal, pero me divierto más contigo.

—¿Quieres divertirte un rato más, muñeca? —dijo la rubia, con coquetería.

Michiru iba a responder cuando percibió movimiento en la puerta. Levantó la mirada y vio a Charles Comstock en el umbral. «¡Mierda! ¿Qué habrá oído?»

—Sí, me interesa esa sugerencia, sin duda —dijo—. Le llamo más tarde y concretamos los pasos.

—¿Ha llegado alguien a tu despacho? —Haruka no entendía el súbito cambio de tono.

—Así es, en efecto —contestó Michiru, escrutando a su jefe en busca de alguna indicación de que hubiera oído algo inoportuno.

—Pues diles que se vayan. Estás reunida con tu amante, hablando de tonterias—bromeó Haruka.

—Bien, sí, me encantaría, pero es imposible, se lo aseguro. —Michiru le hizo una seña a Charles, dándole a entender que había comprendido sus gestos y que se presentaría enseguida en su despacho.

—De acuerdo. Pase por esta vez, sin que sirva de precedente —dijo Haruka —.Pero, a partir de ahora, acuérdate de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

«¿Cerrar la puerta con seguro? ¡Dios, esta mujer me vuelve loca!» —Tiene toda la razón. Hablaré con usted más tarde. —Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, se despidió de Haruka y se puso en marcha. No le apetecía nada ir a ver a su jefe y, a juzgar por lo tenso que estaba, la visita no iba a ser agradable.

Michiru se enfureció. Acababa de ganar la discusión sobre la retirada de cargos de la bolsa de cambio contra Bradley & Taylor. Los dos hombres tendrían que haber estado muy satisfechos por el giro de los acontecimientos; sin embargo, apenas habían hablado en el viaje de vuelta, y ahora la trataban como a una enemiga.

* * *

><p>Charles estaba sentado a su mesa y Yaten Kou ocupaba la silla de la izquierda. En la mesa de Charles no había más que una carpeta de papel manila. Prefería celebrar las reuniones y las charlas en aquella mesa de conferencias o en el rincón de descanso habilitado junto a la ventana. El hecho de que se hubiera situado en la cabecera de la impresionante mesa indicaba que el asunto era grave y que la afectaba.<p>

—Michiru, por favor, pasa y siéntate —dijo con toda formalidad.

Kou parecía disfrutar, sentado en la otra silla.

—Michiru, hay una cosa que me ha llamado la atención, y me preocupa mucho.

A la peliazul se le encogió el estómago, pero no dijo nada.

—He recibido unas fotografías que son…, digamos que no son propias de la imagen que queremos dar aquí, en Bradley & Taylor. Me has decepcionado, Michiru. La empresa esperaba mucho de ti, pero, al parecer, nos equivocamos al depositar nuestra confianza en ti.

—¿Fotografías? ¿Puedo verlas, Charles? —Michiru no tenía ni idea de lo que habría en la carpeta, pero no estaba dispuesta a achicarse, fuera lo que fuese. Se alegró de que no le temblase el pulso al recoger la carpeta que Comstock le pasó deslizándola por encima de la mesa. La tocó lo menos posible. Daba la impresión de que no quería contagiarse con el contenido, cualquiera que fuese.

Mientras la abría, notó, más que ver, que los hombres no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Vio una fotografía de Haruka. La experiencia de abogada le permitió contener toda reacción, mientras miraba las fotos de una en una. En una de ellas, abrazaba apasionadamente a la rubia. Reconoció el patio de atrás de su casa y supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba el asunto. «¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ruka!» El estómago se le puso del revés. Lo único que quería era vomitar encima de los mocasines de piel de Kou y de la alfombra persa de Comstock, pero no iba a darles esa satisfacción. Todas las fotos eran del mismo estilo.

Las fue mirando con desinterés y, al final, sin decir palabra, le devolvió la carpeta a Comstock haciéndola resbalar por la mesa. Miró a los dos hombres a los ojos, desafiante, pero no dijo nada. «Que lancen ellos la piedra.»

—Comprenderás nuestra preocupación, Michiru —dijo Comstock.

—¿Porque dos personas adultas y sin mediar coacción sientan una atracción recíproca? —dijo con voz clara y firme.

—¡Es repugnante! —escupió Kou desde su sitio.

—Yaten..…

—No, Charles. Es una pervertida. Lo que hace en esas fotos, y Dios sabrá lo que harían después, es repugnante. No podemos consentir que esta clase de degenerados forme parte de nuestra empresa. —Rabiaba. Ahora, todas las cartas estaban encima de la mesa.

—¿Michiru? —preguntó el jefe—. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Michiru sabía lo que el jefe quería oír. Esperaban que lo negara todo o que alegara excusas por haber besado a Haruka. Querían que renunciase o se humillase, y, si no, le harían la vida imposible. Aunque no la despidieran del trabajo, le quitarían responsabilidades, le impedirían hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, no permitirían que ejerciera su profesión. La postura que adoptase en los siguientes minutos determinaría el rumbo de su vida personal y profesional para siempre.

—¿Michiru? —Comstock esperaba una respuesta.

Ella los miró, primero a uno, después a otro, y tomó la decisión más crucial de su vida.

—No, Charles, no tengo nada que decir, porque no es asunto suyo. Soy una buena abogada…, mejor dicho, soy una abogada excelente, y lo sabes. Mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver con esta empresa, maldita sea, y no voy a dejarme amenazar por ello. —Se dirigió a Kou, que la miraba con suficiencia—. Dime, Yaten, ¿qué tal está Summer? ¿Ya ha vuelto a las clases? ¿Qué han sido: dos, tres meses? Ah, no, un momento, eso significa un trimestre completo, ¿no? —La expresión de susto de Kou le indicó que había dado en el mismísimo centro de la diana.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Había sido necesario un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que el asunto de la hija de Yaten Kou se llevara con discreción y no saltara a la prensa. Kou se volvería loco si ahora estallaba el escándalo, con todos sus detalles sórdidos.

—No creo que nunca pueda conciliarme con la degeneración moral de una adolescente embarazada que intenta cambiar sexo por favores de un oficial de policía —dijo con absoluta firmeza—, y, lo que es peor, que su padre, que debería ser más sensato, la apoye en una conducta que va contra la ley. —Suspiró—. Lo trágico es que, a veces, quien más tiene que esconder es quien más duramente juzga errores como el de Summer. Supongo que es porque los hipócritas necesitan desviar la atención de sí mismos para que nadie se fije en ellos. —Volvió a mirar a Yaten—. De eso sabes mucho tú, Yaten.

—No creo que se puedan comparar las dos situaciones. —La indignación de Comstock sonó falsa.

—No, no se pueden comparar —dijo Michiru—, porque una es delito, pero la otra no. ¿Quién te ha mandado esas fotos, Charles?

—Han llegado de manera anónima.

A Michiru le volaban los pensamientos. ¿Kou lo habría maquinado todo? Era posible, teniendo en cuenta que era un homófobo recalcitrante, y además parecía que había emprendido una especie de campaña contra ella. Sin embargo, seguro que sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a guardarle el feo secretillo de su hija, si la condenaba al ostracismo por cuestiones relacionadas con su vida personal.

—Resulta muy decepcionante para mí descubrir que esta empresa no es lo que yo creía. —Levantó las manos al ver que Comstock abría la boca—. No, Charles, de verdad, no me digas nada más, no quiero saberlo. —Habló enfadada, pero cambió a un tono de conmiseración—. Eres tú quien más me ha decepcionado en todo este asunto. Te respetaba, habría hecho lo que fuera necesario por ti y por esta empresa, ¿y me encuentro con esto porque quizá quiera invitar a mi novia a la fiesta de Navidad? Pero, perdiéndome a mí, tú eres el que más pierde, Charles —dijo, y subrayó la sentencia señalándolo con el dedo—. Tú y esta empresa, y los dos me dan pena.

Hizo un movimiento para marcharse, pero vaciló, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a los dos hombres.

—Una cosa más. Si alguna vez me entero de que John Briggs ha dejado la empresa por cualquier motivo que no sea haberse hartado de toda esta mierda,el mundo sabrá quién es Summer. — Salió y dejó la puerta abierta.

{

* * *

><p>{<p>

—¿Estás completamente segura, Lita? —preguntó Haruka.

—Los encontré por casualidad. Estaba buscando el documento Colchester. Darien es un tanto dejado, de modo que empecé a mirar en su mesa y… allí estaban, en el último cajón, debajo de unos papeles.

—¿En una carpeta con la tarjeta de visita de un detective privado?

—Podía haber cogido la carpeta, pero entonces él podría negarlo sin más y decir que era una trampa.

—Bien pensado. —Haruka hizo sitio en la cabeza para pensar en un par de soluciones diferentes. Podía llamar a Ryan y enfocar el asunto formalmente, o podía ir a su despacho directamente y encararse personalmente con él—. Voy a arreglarlo. ¿Está aquí ahora?

—Con sus noventa kilos de irresistible virilidad al completo — replicó Lita de buen humor.

Haruka recorrió el pasillo hasta las escaleras y bajó al piso inferior. Como de costumbre, pensó un momento en Serena, pero su hermana menor ya no entraba en sus cálculos. Serena había elegido libremente y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Seguro que vendría a verla con una buena excusa que explicara por qué su marido le había encargado a un detective privado que le hiciera fotos a ella besando a una mujer.

No llamó antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta, cruzó la habitación y dio un manotazo en la mesa. Con sólo ver la expresión de culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro supo que había hecho todo lo que Lita decía y más, seguramente.

—Har. —Tragó de golpe un bocado de pizza que estaba comiendo—. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?

—No me hagas perder el tiempo. — Se puso en jarras—. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Su cuñado miró furtivamente hacia la puerta, como si estuviera pensando en echar a correr. Después, con una fanfarronería que a duras penas podía mantener, dijo:

—Calma. No sé qué te habrán contado, pero la Gallien Company no tiene ninguna relación en absoluto con los sirios. Esos rumores son totalmente infundados. Comprobé personalmente la buena fe del director.

—¿Qué? —explotó la rubia, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Se olvidó por un segundo de lo que había ido a hacer y dijo—: ¿Insinúas que sigues tras ese negocio a mis espaldas?

De pronto cobraron sentido algunos puntos oscuros del interrogatorio con el FBI. Le habían preguntado si había estado alguna vez en Siria y si la empresa tenía relaciones con algún proveedor de armas francés, y le pidieron una lista de todos sus contactos financieros en Oriente Medio. Aquello terminó de firmar su sentencia.

—Me limito a reunir la información adecuada para que tengas todos los datos en tu poder —dijo Darien—. Comprendo tu preocupación, pero esos rumores los ha puesto en circulación la competencia. El asunto es…

—¡El asunto está muerto y enterrado! Tengo todos los datos en mi poder, pero no he venido aquí por eso. —su cabeza trabajaba a marchas forzadas. ¿El FBI estaba encima de ella por lo de Gallien? En tal caso, el asunto quedaría aclarado en cinco minutos. Darien no tenía ya nada que decir. La miraba con mala cara, con una mezcla de temor e incertidumbre.

—Ponla aquí encima —dijo Haruka, golpeando la mesa secamente.

—¿Qué?

—La carpeta con las fotografías. Darien se puso rojo hasta las orejas, soltó una especie de silbido y se agarró el pecho. «Por favor, un ataque de corazón no.» No estaba de humor para hacerle el boca a boca a aquella sanguijuela.

—¡Vamos! —gritó.

—No sabía que iba a hacer fotos, lo juro. —Empezó a decir tonterías, mientras se agachaba y sacaba la carpeta del último cajón—. Sólo le dije que te vigilara y me informara, pero esos tipos… Parece que no saben hacer nada si no usan la cámara.

«Que no me muera aquí mismo.» —¿Encargaste a un detective que me vigilara a mí?

—No es lo que parece. La idea no fue mía. Esa mujer… Rebecca. Vino aquí un día…

—Y te la cogiste.

—Sabía que yo te odiaba —replicó, incapaz de contenerse ni aun estando hundido hasta las orejas—. ¡Joder! Todo el mundo lo sabe. Me pareció que le gustaria mucho enrollarse con un hombre, para variar.

—Estás despedido, Darien —dijo, y la expresión golosa que tenía el pelinegro desapareció al instante.

—No puedes despedirme.

—Acabo de despedirte. —Haruka descolgó el teléfono y llamó a seguridad —. Tienes cinco minutos. No te lleves nada de la mesa ni de los archivos. Te mandaré a casa los efectos personales.

—Dijo… —por una vez, pareció quedarse sin palabras. Estaba completamente pálido—, dijo que necesitaba un poco de seguridad.

—Darien, un consejo: piensa con la cabeza que sirve. —Haruka echó un vistazo a las fotografías—. ¿Quién más las ha visto?

—No… —Parpadeó. Era evidente que se estaba inventando una mentira—. No las ha visto nadie.

—Puedo ponerte las cosas mucho peor —dijo La rubia, hastiada—. Cuéntamelo todo y esto no saldrá de aquí. Diré a la junta que has renunciado para pasar más tiempo con la familia.

—Las mandé a su empresa —dijo Darien, hundido.

—¿A la empresa de Michiru? — preguntó Haruka, atónita. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, mantuvo la calma y no lo estranguló al instante con sus propias manos—¿Por qué?

—Es una zorra.

Haruka lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, diciéndole con una sola mirada que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

—De acuerdo, no me hizo caso, me humillo. ¡Joder! Lo único que hice fue tocarle el culo, y ni siquiera sabía que era ella hasta que vi las fotos. No lo planeé.

—Pero, cuando viste quién era, se te ocurrió aprovechar la ocasión para vengarte, ¿no?

—¿Y qué mierda te importa? —dijo, con falsos remordimientos—. No es más que otra de tus pu…

«Dilo y te parto la cara.» Haruka apretó los puños. —Estás hablando de la mujer a la que amo, estupido. Y si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima en tu vida, allá tú, pero yo te mato.

Haruka no sabía cuál de los dos estaba más perplejo. Darien la miraba con la boca abierta, y ella disimuló poniéndose a cerrar con llave los cajones de la mesa y de los archivos. Los agentes de seguridad llegaron mientras ella procuraba que Darien no se llevara nada del edificio.

—Por favor, Har —como era de esperar, las últimas palabras de Darien fueron las de un cobarde—, piensa en Serena, por favor, no se lo cuentes, por su propio bien.

Haruka no contestó. En su cabeza sólo había sitio para un pensamiento. «La mujer a la que amo.»

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>


	17. Te Amo

**Capítulo 17**

**"Te Amo"**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Necesito verte —dijo Haruka, cuando por fin consiguió vencer el celo con que la secretaria de Michiru protegía a su jefa.<p>

—No es un buen momento —dijo la aguamarina con precaución. No quería desanimarla, pero tampoco quería que alguien pudiera oír la llamada.

—Es urgente —insistió Haruka—, y no podemos hablarlo por teléfono.

—De acuerdo, pero no sé si te serviré de algo. El director general me acaba de lanzar una bomba.

La rubia, atemorizada de pronto, no dijo nada. Comprendió que la situación sobre la que quería ponerla al corriente ya había estallado, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría la peliazul cuando descubriera qué era lo que había puesto en peligro su carrera profesional.

—Contéstame sólo una pregunta, Michi. ¿La bomba tiene algo que ver con unas fotografías?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Michiru, sobrecogida.

—Como ya he dicho, no podemos hablarlo por teléfono. Por favor, ¿puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?

{

* * *

><p>{<p>

Una hora después, aposentadas en el salón de Michiru, ésta inició la conversación.

—¿Las fotografías?

—Ha sido culpa mía —reconoció Haruka.

—¿Cómo que ha sido culpa tuya? — replicó la aguamarina, intranquila.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi cuñado?

—¿El hombre de las cien manos? — dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Ojalá me hubieras dicho que te había metido mano —dijo la rubia, dolida.

—Es de tu familia, no quería causar problemas.

—El problema no eres tú, sino él. — Dejó escapar un gemido—. Michi, fue él quien mandó las fotos. Encargó a un detective privado que me siguiera, y el tipo sacó las fotos. Darien te reconoció y creyó que podría vengarse de ti.

—¿Porque no le correspondí? — preguntó, con incredulidad—. ¿Ha intentado destrozarme la carrera por eso?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ese tío es un idiota. —Haruka hizo una pausa—. Y hay más.

—Me da miedo preguntar.

El leve matiz humorístico de la respuesta alivió a la alta mujer. Lo que más temía era que Michiru se enfadara y la culpara, porque eso supondría el fin de su relación. Haruka recordó la conversación con Darien y procuró situar el comentario en el contexto adecuado. Había dicho «la mujer a la que amo» en el acaloramiento de la discusión. Se quedó mirando a la peliazul, ensayando las palabras y contrastándolas con lo que sentía. Sonaba perfecto, pero la idea le era tan ajena que no sabía si en verdad conocía su significado.

Amaba a algunas personas, sabía lo que era el amor. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por la pequeña mujer era diferente. En primer lugar, podía estar lejos de las personas a las que quería sin sentirse vacía y privada de todo. Podía imaginarse una pelea con Victoria sin que la asaltara un temor atroz a perderla.

—¿Ruka? —Michiru la miraba socarronamente—. ¿Qué más ibas a decirme?

Haruka se pasó la mano por la frente y por el rubio cabello, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Rebecca lo planeó todo. Se acostó con Darien y… lo convenció de que contratara a un detective. Creía que eso sería su seguro, una prueba contra mí…, contra nosotras…, para el futuro, supongo.

Michiru permaneció callada durante unos instantes. No sabía si sería el momento más oportuno para contarle lo que había hecho. La veía indignada, a punto de perder el control de sus emociones.

—En primer lugar —le dijo, con delicadeza—, no creo que la culpa de todo sea tuya. Los responsables son Rebecca y Darien. En segundo lugar, hoy he renunciado.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! No. Lo lamento. Hablaré con tu jefe. Esto no tiene por qué…

—Espera. Se veía venir, Haruka. — Había empezado a pensar en ello a raíz de la discusión sobre John Briggs—. Empezaba a ver claramente la clase de empresa que es Bradley & Taylor, y no me gustaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Haruka.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Soy una abogada de primera categoría. No me voy a morir de hambre. Hay tres compañías a las que podría llamar mañana mismo, y cualquiera de ellas me daría trabajo.

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo…, conozco a mucha gente.

—No necesito favores —respondió Michiru con firmeza.

Haruka sonrió en su fuero interno por el punto de orgullo que mostraba su amada. Tenía que haber sabido que no necesitaba aquella clase de favores. La aguamarina no era de las que medran en la vida a costa de amigos poderosos. Tenía un gran sentido de la ética y mucha clase. Un pensamiento no deseado le vino a la mente y suspiró. Aquello iba a ser siempre un problema para Michiru.

—Creo que tendríamos que dejar de vernos —dijo, conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Qué? —Michiru se levantó del sofá como movida por un resorte.

—Michi, las dos tenemos puestos muy públicos, en empresas muy expuestas al público, y si seguimos dejándonos ver juntas, si siguen haciéndonos fotos juntas, empezarán las murmuraciones. — Haruka se acordó de una foto que había visto hacía poco en la revista San Diego, en la que aparecían dos mujeres en una gala de captación de fondos para mujeres maltratadas. Las cámaras no mentían, como demostraba la mirada que se cruzaban entre ellas en el momento en que se accionó el disparador de la cámara. Por más que creyeran que estaban comportándose con discreción, la relación entre ambas era evidente. —No quiero que nuestra relación te haga daño. —«Me muero si rompemos, pero romperé por tu bien.»

—¿No hablarás en serio? —dijo Michiru con incredulidad. Una sensación de pánico recorrió su cuerpo.

—Completamente.

—¡Pues vaya que eres lista si crees que voy a dejar de verte por esto! —Michiru empezó a pasear por la habitación—. Te amo, Haruka Tenoh, y te juro que no habrá quien se interponga entre nosotras, y menos aún un imbécil como Charles Comstock. —Michiru se paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Haruka respiró hondo por primera vez en los últimos minutos.

—He dicho —contestó Michiru, arrodillándose ante ella— que eres lista, si crees que dejare de verte por eso.

—Ya, eso ya lo sé, pero me refería a lo otro.

—¿Lo de que Comstock es imbécil o lo de que te amo? —dijo, desbordada de amor por ella.

El corazón de Haruka empezó a cantar de alegría. Quería hablar, pero tenía la garganta tan dolorosamente atenazada que sólo fue capaz de emitir un gruñido.

—Me enamore, Ruka. No quiero dejar de verte. Si me lo permites, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. —Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos con tal pasión y anhelo que a Haruka se le cortó la respiración. Se puso muy seria—. Por favor Haruka…, no utilices esto como excusa para huir de mí, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, nunca lo haría.

Sus palabras acertaron en el punto con mayor fuerza de la que pretendía la dulce forma de decirlas. Conmovida hasta el alma, reconoció que Michiru había ido directa a la verdad.

—No puedo huir de ti —le dijo—. Yo también me enamore de ti, Michiru. Lo eres todo para mí y me mata ver lo que te está pasando. No puedo soportar que te traten así por mi culpa.

—Ruka —dijo Michiru, sentándose en su regazo—, sin ti no soy nada. Eres mi corazón y mi alma, lo único que me permite empezar cada nuevo día. —Le brillaban los ojos de amor—. No temo nada, si sé que estás conmigo. No me importa renunciar, esa gente no me merece. Tengo demasiado amor propio para seguir allí ahora. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es una decisión que he tomado yo.

—Dios, Michi, cuánto te amo — dijo la rubia sin aliento, y la besó.

* * *

><p>Hicieron el amor como no lo habían hecho antes, allí mismo, en el suelo del salón. Entre murmullos, se intercambiaron tiernas palabras de entrega y gemidos de pasión, mientras alcanzaban juntas la cima del placer.<p>

Cuando por fin descansaron, acurrucadas la una junta a la otra, agotadas, Michiru dijo: —Llévame a la cama.

Y así lo hizo Haruka. La llevó al dormitorio y la depositó sobre la cama; después se quedó contemplando abiertamente a la mujer que le inflamaba el cuerpo como ninguna otra. «Contigo soy otra persona, una persona que no he sido nunca. Y me gusta.»

—¿Qué? —dijo Michiru, mirándola a los relucientes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Haruka, temerosa de que Michiru hubiera podido verle la verdad en los ojos.

—No sé, como si… —Lo pensó un minuto antes de contestar—. Como perpleja, diría.

—Estoy pensando en cómo sería todo si viviéramos juntas…: encontrarte en casa al volver, compartir la vida contigo. «Me da la impresión de que sería estupendo.»

Una alegría inmensa llevó a Michiru a la dicha absoluta. Se había atrevido a imaginárselo, pero había pensado que Haruka tardaría un tiempo en planteárselo siquiera. «Esta noche eres todo sorpresas.»

—¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora, si estuvieras sola en casa? —le preguntó por curiosidad.

—Pues —dijo Haruka, tras pensarlo un momento—, si estuviera en casa, seguramente estaría trabajando. —Era más cierto de lo que hubiera querido, pero solía trabajar hasta muy tarde, ya fuera en el despacho o en casa.

—¿Y si viviéramos juntas?

—Si viviera con una mujer tan guapa como tú —dijo la rubia, con una cálida sonrisa—, seguro que no estaría analizando estados de cuentas.

—¿Qué estarías haciendo? — preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta, y, por la forma en que Haruka la miraba, su cuerpo también empezaba a saberla. —Estaría haciendo el amor con ella suavemente, poco a poco, hasta que me rogara que la tomase inmediatamente, con fuerza. —Vio encenderse una llama en los ojos azules de Michiru, la misma que sentía ella en la boca del estómago.

Michiru le pasó la mano por la garganta hasta situarla entre los pechos. —No quisiera echar a perder el seguimiento de los informes financieros…

—Me parece que ya lo has echado a perder.

—¿Podemos saltarnos la parte de "suavemente, poco a poco" e ir directas a la inmediata y fuerte? —dijo Michiru, sonriendo provocativamente.

A Haruka se le paró el corazón. De pronto, le mareó el deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Que Michiru le dijera lo que quería y cómo lo quería bastó para encenderla del todo. La besó fuerte y apasionadamente.

Michiru no tardó en colgarse de la boca y las manos de Haruka en busca de apoyo. Tenía la sensación de estar en un tren de carga que no podía parar y al que se sentía incapaz de controlar. Los susurros de placer de la aguamarina, cuando le introdujo un dedo, avivaron su pasión. Otro dedo se unió al primero y Michiru la mordió con fuerza en el cuello, lo cual aumentó todavía más su ardor.

—¡Por Dios, Ruka! ¡Más rápido! — gritó Michiru. La rubia obedeció y Michiru creyó que le explotaban estrellas dentro de la cabeza—. ¡Sí! —gritó, entre convulsiones sucesivas. Hiperventilaba, jadeaba como un animal. Lentamente, percibió un movimiento: era Haruka, que la subía un poco más arriba en la cama e inmediatamente cambiaba los dedos por la boca y la hacía volar de placer otra vez.

Haruka absorbió los restos del orgasmo de Michiru y besó dulcemente la carne, temblorosa todavía. «Eres la mujer más hermosa y apasionada que he conocido en mi vida.» Por fin, Michiru se quedó quieta, con el corazón acelerado de emoción y la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de la rubia. Cada vez que hacían el amor, era más intenso, tanto que se quedaba sin respiración. «Quiero darte tanto placer como me das tú a mí.»

—Ven —musitó Michiru. Estaba físicamente agotada y sólo fue capaz de envolver a Haruka en sus pesados brazos—. Eres maravillosa. «Aunque eso no me sirve ni para empezar a describir lo que siento.»

—Ha sido un placer. —Haruka le acarició la piel con dejadez. «Un placer como nunca.» La oyó reírse en las profundidades del pecho.

—En realidad, el placer ha sido mío. — Michiru la besó en la cabeza. Haruka se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

—Darte placer me da placer a mí. Respondes de una manera que me enciende, y entonces quiero darte más.

A Michiru se le pasó de pronto la somnolencia que la rondaba y, en su lugar, sintió un gran deseo de darle a la rubia lo que acababa de recibir.

—Te entiendo muy bien —le dijo, y la puso boca arriba—. Te amo —dijo, con toda la pasión que sentía.

—Yo también te amo a ti, Michi — respondió Haruka. No podía creerse lo absolutamente feliz que le hacía pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Te amo con todo mí ser.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Para los que han preguntado...El siguiente capitulo es el final de esta historia, :'(**

**Gracias a sus comentarios es que diariamente he actualizado esta historia...**


	18. Una Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 18**

**"Una Nueva Vida"**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEIS MESES <strong>**DESPUÉS**

* * *

><p>—Michi, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Haruka cuando, su amor se dejó caer por Tenoh´s Corp.<p>

—¡Qué manera de recibir a la mujer a la que amas! —Saber que aquella mujer la amaba la hacía sentirse ligera como una mariposa, de pura felicidad.

—Bueno, es que me ha sorprendido verte. —No se le notaban las arrugas que la tensión había dibujado en su rostro últimamente. Resplandecía como nunca—. ¿Qué novedades hay?

—¿Puedes desaparecer el resto de la tarde?

La rubia se acordó de la última vez que se había marchado temprano con Michiru y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Se habían pasado la tarde en la cama.

—Por ti, lo que quieras.

—Tengo el coche ahí fuera —dijo Michiru, tomándola de la mano.

—De acuerdo. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás. Ten paciencia, mi amor. -Se le aceleró el corazón al oír aquella palabra tan tierna.

—Ya sabes que no tengo paciencia en lo que a ti respecta. Sobre todo si me pones las manos encima.

—Paciencia —repitió, acariciándole el muslo—. Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—Sabes muy bien lo que me vuelve loca. —La rubia quería hacer el amor con ella allí mismo, encima de la mesa. Pero no sería apropiado, en horas de trabajo.

Contuvo las hormonas, recogió sus cosas, le dijo a la sonriente Lita que se iba hasta el día siguiente y acompañó sumisamente a su amor a los ascensores.

.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después llegaban a una pequeña zona de oficinas. Había coches aparcados ante los diversos locales, que se agrupaban en torno a un patio.<p>

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Haruka, que no entendía nada.

—Ven conmigo.

Salieron del coche. Michiru la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el fondo del patio. Apresuró el paso a medida que se acercaban a una oficina vacía.

—¿Te acuerdas de Marcie Webster? —le preguntó.

—¿La apisonadora sureña inoportuna de aquella fiesta? ¡Imposible olvidarla!

—Bien —dijo Michiru, riéndose—. Me habló de una oportunidad…

—¿Michi? —Haruka leyó la placa que había en la puerta.

—Rechacé la oferta de Powell y Powell. —Le habían ofrecido ser socia en uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de la zona. Michiru le apretó la mano a su amada—. Quiero ayudar a la gente. Quiero ayudar a las mujeres y a los niños desprotegidos. Pero eso no lo puedo hacer desde una gran mesa de despacho, cincuenta y tres pisos por encima del nivel del suelo. Quiero trabajar con personas a quienes no les importe con quién me acuesto, que sólo se interesen por la ayuda que pueda prestarles. Quiero cambiar un poco la vida de la gente.

La emoción y la convicción que acababa de expresar era exactamente lo que le parecía más propio de Michiru. Haruka sintió un amor desbordante por aquella mujer fuerte y apasionada. La abrazó y murmuró:

—Te amo, Michiru —y la besó—.Estoy orgullosa de ser tu compañera. Bueno, enséñame la oficina.

Antes de abrir la puerta del futuro, un futuro que viviría con la mujer a la que amaba, Michiru sonrió y pasó la mano levemente por la placa:

**MICHIRU KAIOH**

**ABOGADA**

**ESPECIALISTA EN DERECHOS**

**DE LA MUJER Y LA INFANCIA**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

**I**

**N**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta linda historia, por todos los comentarios y los PM que me enviaron que me hacían actualizar prácticamente diario jeje...<strong>

**Gracias Cocorito, ciara2746, aww,hotaru tomoe, Osaka, Lupita Flores, karlhaestrada, chat'de'lune, li06, Denny Malfoy, Lunita Hikari, garciap301183, YERAN, Mercuri233Mizuno, Linkers, nekatenoh396, katiadragon646, gabriel, Somnus de Matilene, liz.**

**y Gracias a todos aquellas y aquellos anónimos que han leído o leerán esta historia...Estaré pendiente de traer mas, no se preocupen prontito regresare!**

**Que estén bien!**

**JANETH HARUKA. **


End file.
